As My Life Just Continues Going On
by ImABelieber
Summary: Mitchie isn't a big fan of her life at first. She has a best friend named Caitlyn and the two of them meet Coonect 3 it all leads to love, drama, and so much more. Okay not a good summary so please read : yes i did change the summary a bit haha
1. Chapter 1 its exciting

My life sucks, is boring, sucks, is boring, sucks, and did i say boring? ugh! those are the only two words that describe my life, it sucks and its boring! I have two friends named Sierra and Caitlyn, they are awesome, and i have fun hanging with them, but then when im not hanging them, and its just me in my life, its sucks and its boring! Im so glad summer is almost here! We have a lot planned, cause Caitlyn is trying to get me to enjoy life, good luck with that cait good luck...yeah i believe it wont work but hey ill let her give it a try. As for Sierra she is going away for half the summer. So it will be me, caitlyn and whoever else happens to become friends with us this summer. my guess noone! anyways back to whats going on at this moment

I was pacing back in forth in my room with my cell phone to my ear "come on, come on, come on! ans-"  
"hello?"  
"Hello!" i almost screamed "Congradulations you are caller number 25!" "OH MY GOD!" i squealed! "Thank you!"  
the person on the other line giggled "No problem, whats your name?" "Mitchie, Mitchie Torres" i answered with a huge smile spread across my face. It actually was hurting my cheeks ! haha "Well Mitchie, come to the studio before 12pm tomorrow to get your tickets. " "okay can i go now?" i asked hoping i could!  
"of course!" "okay bye!"  
"Bye"  
we hung up and i grabbed my converse and put them on and grabbed my purse and ran downstairs to my mom "MOM!"  
"Oh geesh mitch! what?" she asked confused "im going out, be back in about a half hour to an hour!" i said as i ran out the door, grabbing my bike and sitting on it and peddling to the studio, i didnt want to tell my mom i won tickets, she hates me calling radio stations, so the only way i could get there was my bike, but hey its not that far so i didnt mind. it was like 15minutes away i could walk there, but nah! as i got to the studio i put my bike against the side of the building and ran inside the studio "Hello how may i help you?" asked some person with a necklace with their info on it around their neck, must be someone who works here. "i won tickets, and i am here to pick them up"  
"oh good! name?" asked the guy as he looked at the billboard "Mitchie Torres"  
"oh yup your names here. come with me" he said as he turned around and started walking. i followed him admiring the studio then he stopped "stay here. ill be right out." and with that he dissappeared into the room closing the door behind him. then 2minutes later he was back out holding tickets in his hand "Two front row seat tickets" he said while handing them to me. "and two backstage passes" he handed me those as well "oh my god! thank you!" i smiled huge again he smiled "no problem. have a nice time"  
"thanks!" i smiled and left the building. i got on my bike and rushed back home. when i got home i put my bike in my drive way against the garage door, to excited to put it back, and i ran inside with cell phone in hand dialing Caitlyns number. As i got to my room she answered "Hello Mitchie!" she must of looked at the id "Caitlyn!" "ah what? my ear! god! what happened? whats the reason!" she laughed "I got news that you will love!" the smile coming back to my face as i paced back and forth in my room.  
"what is it?" she sounded excited "I got 2 front row tickets and two backstage passes to the Connect 3 concert!" i screamed into the phone Caitlyn squealed loudly "Omg! How?" she sounded like she was going to explode with excitment "i was caller 25!" i squealed "Oh my god! i was trying all day to win! " "and i did! so now we are going!"  
"ahhh! i love you mitchie!" i laughed "i know you do!" we laughed again "so when is it?" she asked dying to know "On Friday!"  
"omg todays wednesday! ahh!"

we continued talking about the concert and how excited we were

the next day i woke up and got ready for school tiredly. i decided on wearing a black loose fit shirt with a black open vest that had gold lines on it, with white jeaned skinnies that had rips at the knees, with black boots. for accesorries i had a siver necklace and gray/ black hat on. yeah i had a crazy style, but hey i loved it!  
i grabbed my bag, phone, and ipod, and left the house. i met up with Caitlyn and Sierra at the bus stop and we got on the bus and talked the whole time on the way to school. Making sure not to mention the concert to Sierra. when in school, we went to classes blah blah blah. boring horrible day. I got home and through my bag, no homework school ends tomorrow ! thank god! which is also the day of the concert! also the day Sierra was leaving! so much events one day!

I layed across my bed wondering how tomorrow would be, meeting connect 3! I thought Shane was so cute! okay so hot! and Caitlyn thought the same about Nate! aww! i had connect 3 posters covering my walls. and my laptop background was one of shane. I looked at the background with a huge smile and then clicked internet i signed onto facebook and read some status' Sierra: Leaving Tomorrow! flight right after school! Gonna miss Mitchie and Caitlyn! :( i clicked like on her status then commented " awwwww Sierra im gonna miss you too! i dont want you to leave! but hey have loads of fun! make sure to text and call! love ya! "  
i clicked the okay button and it posted. then i read Caitlyns status : Happy Happy Happy! freaking out freaking out freaking out! :D she didnt put why since Sierra could read it and get mad. i liked her status then updated mine Ahh wish it was tomorrow! last day of school! But Sierra leaves tomorrow ! :'( later that night i ate supper with my mom and then went to bed, needing all the sleep i could get. i woke up early wide awake! i showered and got dressed into a blue shirt then went below my butt, and dark almost black skinny jeans with yellow boots. i then straightened my hair and grabbed what i needed and left. at school we all basically cleaned out our lockers, and just got to talk to each other, useless last day. but me, sierra, and caitlyn talked alot since sierra was leaving after school. school was a half day so we left around 11 30am. we then went and walked sierra home and said out goodbyes. me and caitlyn went to my house. Caitlyn was spending the night! we had to get ready and go to the connect 3 concert tonight! we got to my house and ran upstairs looking for outfits. Caitlyn loved my clothes and happily could fit into them, so we searched through all my clothes finding something awesome to wear. Caitlyn decided on a knee length casual lack dress, that had short sleeves, and pockets really cute! and light green high heels. she loved wearing bright shoes with a black dress. i helped her curl her hair and pin back her bangs. she looked awesome!  
as for me i decided to wear a black short sleeve shirt that said " All You Need Is Love that had hearts. all in white. then i put a elbow length sleeved, gold jacket over it with skinnies on that were ligth gray, and then white sandals. I straightened my hair more, and applied nutural colored make up on. then i walked out my bathroom and me and caitlyn went on my 2 laptops and went on facebook Caitlyn: Going to a Connect 3 concert with Mitchie in 6 hours! tick tock tick tock ! Hurry up time! already ready with my outfit on just chilling at mitchies all excited! Cant wait! :D

Me: Ahh Connect 3 concert with Caitlyn in 6 hours! im excited! hurry up stupid time! :D people liked our status. we knew Sierra wouldnt read this till late tonight.

5 long hours later me and caitlyn said bye to my mom and we ran out to our friend Declans car and he drove us to the concert. oh eyeah duh forgot to mention him, he is one of my best friends, we dont hang out much in school cause hes a grade higher, but we always hang out at lunch and after school and weekends. he is hot! just to say..haha. When we got there we thanked him lots and ran to the line we saw that was long. we stood behind some crazed fans and pulled out our phones which had Facebook connection anywhere!  
Caitlyn: Ahhh at Connect 3 concert waiting to get inside! crazed fans everywhere! sticking with Mitchie of course! ahh !  
Me: Ahh in line for Connect 3 concert! super siked! ahh cant wait to get in! with Caitlyn going crazy! haha 


	2. Chapter 2 A Lot of Blushing

**AN: Chapter 2 ! Hope you enjoy! Leave a Review it would make my day! haha **

We soon got in 10 mintues before the concert started, and we went to our front row seats! Best seats ever! Right when Connect 3 came on stage everyone was screaming and going insane!  
we updated facebook again! haha! yes we want everyone to be jealous (_facebook postings they keep doing will end soon.)_

Caitlyn and me: Front row seats! best seats ever! ahh! Connect 3 on stage right in front of us! freak out moment!

We posted our status and put our phones in our pockets. We sang along to all their songs and danced around screaming with excitment. When they finished they smiled huge!

"Thank you all for coming tonight! it was amazing! and means a lot to us! " Shane said into the microphone is amazing sweet voice made me smile!  
They walked off stage and me and Caitlyn put our backstage passes around our necks and took our phones out and facebooked

Caitlyn and Me : Amazing concert! Heading backstage to meet them!

We posted and put our phones away and walked backstage. The security lead us to the door where we saw their mom and dad standing talking, when they saw us they smiled. "You must be the winners" Their mom denise said smiling at us.

"yeah I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn" i smiled at her

"Hi!" caitlyn also smiled

"Nice to meet you both! come on in" she opened the door "Boys the winners are here." she moved out our way to let us walk in.

we were so nervous we walked in smiling. "Hey!" the 3 of them said to us as they saw us walk in

"Hi!" we said with grins on our faces.

"whats your names?" Nate asked

"I'm Mitchie" I smiled and looked at caitlyn who looked like she couldnt speak. "and this is my best friend Caitlyn" i said pointing at her and hitting her arm "Hello! earth to Caitlyn!" she snapped out her shock and blushed "Sorry"

They laughed "No problem. Im Nate" he shuck hands with us. Caitlyn almost fainting, Nate her crush was shaking her hand!

"Im Jason!" he smiled and shuck hands with us

"Shane" he shook hands with us as well. I tried not to blush at his touch.  
He sat back down and motioned me to sit next to him, by tapping the spot next to him on the couch while smiling at me. I started blushing and went and sit down next to him on the couch. Caitlyn sat next to jason since Nate was sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hand.

"So which one of you won the contest?" Shane asked looking at us.

"Me" i shyly admitted and for some reason blushed. he smiled his amazing cute breath taking smile! why shane why!

"Awesome!" that just made me blush more. they chuckled.

Nate looked at Caitlyn as he heard her giggle and smiled. aw he must like her giggle! "So how are you liking it backstage?"

"Sitting in a room, fun. Sitting with connect 3 on the other hand, amazing!" Caitlyn had her confidence back, always telling the truth. Which not saying what she said was a lie! it is amazing! but they might say in their heads crazed fan! haha. Nate smiled again at her.  
"

Hey tomorrow dont we have the day off?" Jason asked.

"Yup" Nate answered with a confused look to why Jason asked when he asked like 5 minutes ago "Why?"

"I wanna build a bird feeder"

Me and Caitlyn couldnt hold back our laughs. Being the oldest nd saying that, he is so adorable!

"What?" he asked confused me and caitlyn just shook our heads while laughing. Shane and Nate rolled their eyes at Jason. Jason just shrugged .

Then Nate started to play some chords on his guitar. "You trying to write a new song?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Yeah" he smiled

"aww" i giggled Caitlyn smiled at him "Do either of you sing?" Nate asked us

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn quickly answered before the question even fully prossesed through my mind. That caused me to blush, my cheeks turning hot.

"No!" i lied "Oh please Mitchie!" Caitlyn laughed "she is awesome!"

"Stop Caitlyn!" I said as I sunk into the couch trying to hide myself.

They looked at me "Do you know how to play guitar?" Nate asked

"Yes she does! she has one and thats how she writes her songs!" she smiled evily at me revealing to them that i write songs! i glared at her with my cheeks a deep red.

"you write songs?" Shane asked me smiling.

"yeah.. but th-they arent very good" i stumbled over my words Caitlyn snorted at my answer and i glared at her again.

Nate held his guitar out to me. "here, play for us, sing a song."

i shook my hand in front of me refusing "no no no" i blushed ugh! so much blushing

"come on please" Shane pleaded

"yeah go ahead" Nate still held the guitar out to me.

"You can do it Mitchie!" Caitlyn looked at the boys "she's really good, just shy" she rolled her eyes. Again i glared at her.

I gave in "fine" i took the guitar from Nates hand.

"woohoo!" Jason cheered. we all laughed and i got in a comfortable position holding the guitar. I let out a breath and took another one and started strumming the guitar.

**Any good? I left you off when she was about to sing..Kinda a short chapter, hope thats okay & i hope you liked it! and even if you didnt (which would make me sad haha) still leave a review on what i can improve. id totally appreciate a lot! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The Connection

**i got 3 reviews on the last chapter! hey i think its awesome ! haha. But honestly i think this chapter isnt all that good, i just wanted to give you all another chapter! **

**but hey i have started on chapter 4 and i think it will be better than this..but hey no promises. :P**

**Oh and PLEASE leave a review :)**

_I'm losing myself tryin to compete With everyone else instead of just being me _

_Don't know where to turn I've been stuck in this routine _

_I need to change my ways Instead of always being weak_

**(i got really into the song because its really about me)**

_I don't wanna be afraid I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way _

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**(i looked around at everyone, shane was starring at me amazed with curiousty across his face i looked back at the guitar)**

_The mirror can lie Doesn't show you what's inside And it, it can tell you you're full of life It's amazing what you can hide Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today _

_And know that I'm okay Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way _

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out I'm not about to break down, not today I guess I always knew That I had all the strength to make it through_

_And not gonna be afraid I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay _

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways _

_So you see, now, now I believe in me Now I believe in me 2x_

**i finished strumming the chords**

i opened my eyes which i didnt realize i had closen and looked around at everyone Jason was clapping away excitedly!

i giggled at him and looked at caitlyn who had a huge grin on her face and she looked at nate which i did too.

"see!" Caitlyn said to nate he looked shocked with a huge smile on his face.

"wow mitchie! caitlyns right your amazing" i blushed! that compliment coming from him! ahh!

"thanks" nate nodded at caitlyn

i looked at shanehe had a sweet smile on as he just stared at me. causing me to blush and i looked down.

"your wow...im speechless...that was extremly amazing." shane complimented that coming from Shane! Oh my god! i could scream, but of course thats not what i did, i blushed! how many times are these boys gonna make me blush!

"Thank you" i smiled huge as i looked at him. he winked at me, and i bit my bottom lip trying not to blush or have a huge embarressing smile spread across my face.

Denise came in at that moment. "aww how sweet...what happened?" she laughed

"Mitchie just sang for us. She's really good." Nate replied

"yeah mom! like just wow!" Jason agreed

"aw thats awesome!" Denise smiled at me. i smiled back "well boys almost time to leave" she said to them.

i handed Nate back his guitar. the 3 of them sighed Caitlyn frowned. as i felt a sudden sadness go through me.  
'

"Hey we will still be in this town till tomorrow night. tomorrow you got the day off remember ?" she asked the boys

"of course we couldnt forget since Jason asked us every 5 minutes telling us he wants to make a bird feeder. " Nate said while rolling his eyes. Caitlyn giggled as he did that.

Shane now had his arm resting on the back of the couch behind my head. so i was sort of closer to him than i was before. it was as if his arm was a wall sepereating a teeny space between us. i mean even with his arm down i felt like i was sitting close to him, and with his arm behind me i felt even closer. eep!  
My phone buzzed i quickly grabbed it from my purse and read the text

When you coming home? should i order any food? or did you already eat? -mom

Um we will be there soon. um we havent eatten yet but will probably grab something on the way back. so dont wait for us, you can eat mom. : ) -Mitch.  
i sent it. my phone beeped ugh!  
Facebook notification. WHAT! Noone told me about this! What are you keeping secrets from me now? -From: Sierra.

dang it she read my status update. i looked at Caitlyn with a worried look.

"what?" she asked confused i handed her my phone and she read the comment. "thats not good."

"what?" asked shane "our best friend Sierra read my facebook status and she thinks me and caitlyn are keeping secrets from her. shes mad. " i told him

"about what?" shane asked confused

"my status said 'sitting front row at connect 3 concert' and the most recent was 'heading backstage' and now shes mad cause we didnt tell her we were going to this concert. " i answered him and his face became understaing.

"but hey not our fault. i mean she went away to her families for half the summer, so we wouldnt have been able to invite her. plus only 2 tickets. so i mean it saved an argument that she went away. so not our fault" Caitlyn said defending us.

i giggled at her response. oh caitlyn always got to seem like the good person with an attitude. haha. Shane and Nate and Jason all chuckled. we all seemed to really be getting along. i thought it was just gonna be a 'hi' get a pic and an autograph and then leave. but ha we are talking and just hanging out .  
right now its about 10:30pm, and i was pretty tired from screaming and going crazy for them. so i kept yawning, trying to make them not loud yawns. but shane seemed to be noticing. He moved his hand off the back of the couch and put it around my shoulders and rubbed my right arm. oh my god shane gray is rubbing my arm! i wanted to freak out but that would make him stop. and i didnt want that. but it made me tired than i was.

Caitlyn whispered to them as i was almost dozing off "She sleeps early, happens for the first week of summer due to school schedule, but after the first week she stays up like all night." she giggled "but knowing me, if me and her are hanging out having sleep overs starting the day summer begings, which is tomorrow will be first day of our vacation, i make her stay up all night, to get her on the lateness early. but i give her the first night, like tonight to sleep. id feel rude." they all quietly laughed.

I felt myself lean into Shane's side as i went into my sleep, i wanted, okay well i didnt want to but i was thinking about sitting up straight or leaning the other way incase he didnt want me leaning on him, but its just the way i leaned and was so in sleep i couldnt sit up, and plus he was comfy and he didnt push me away. he actually rubbed my arm, and gave me a little squeeze, holding me to him. i fell asleep then, not wanting to because i was afraid that when i wake up, they will be gone and i wouldnt have been able to say goodbye, or thank you, or how much i enjoyed the night. but my tiredness took over me and i fell asleep leaning on shane, with his arm around me rubbing my right arm.

**Shanes POV**

i saw that Mitchie was asleep, and knew she was because of her even breathing. she was so adorable. i rubbed her arm, and looked over at everyone else.

"what are we gonna do?" I asked the 3 of them.

"take her home?" Nate asked

"Well i mean if she wakes up and you guys are gone, and she didnt get to say goodbye or anything, she will feel guilty that she fell asleep, and very sad that she didnt get to say goodbye. she will be miserable." Caitlyn told us. I liked her answer. i didnt want to leave Mitchie, without getting to say bye, when shes awake. i couldnt just leave her while she is asleep.

"well what should we do then miss smarty pants caitlyn?" Nate teased Caitlyn laughed

"um well then again, you do have the day off tomorrow. Maybe hang with us?" Caitlyn offered shyly. to me it seemed she just really wanted to hang with Nate. haha they like each other, obviously. Jason was already sleep. when did he fall asleep? i have no clue. hes random. but as the 2 stared at each other smiling, i decided to answer.

"yeah i think thats a great idea." i smiled they snapped out their smiling with redness appearing in their cheeks.

"yeah i agree" Nate smiled

"yay!" caitlyn giggled.

"alright lets get to Mitchies." i stood up and picked Mitchie up bridal style and carried her out to my moms truck. i sat her on the seat in the middle and i got in next to her and leaned her back against me with my arm around her. Nate and Caitlyn climbed in the row behind me and Mitchie and sat together. Jason who i guess mom woke him up, climed in the seat next to the other side of mitchie, and dad in the passengers side and mom climbed in the drivers side. Caitlyn told her how to get to Mitchies house. Right when we got infront of mitchies house our car broke down and wouldnt start.

"see mom new car you need!" Jason said. yeah he talks weird when he is tired.

"i know i know i know!" she said and got out the car. i climbed out and picked Mitchie up again, we all walked to her door. Caitlyn rang the bell.  
Mitchies mom answered. "

Hi!" Caitlyn smiled

"hello hello, come in everyone" she opened the door wider letting us all in. she saw me holding a sleeping Mitchie "her rooms upstairs first door on your left." she told me and i nodded, bringing Mitchie upstairs. I went into the room that was the first one on my left, and saw posters of Connect 3, i chuckled and layed her down in her bed.

Mitchie stirred awake. "mmmm" she slowly opened her eyes. i was actually happy, cause i wanted to see her awake.

"hey" i smiled.

"hi" she softly said and looked around seeing we were in her room. "oh my god!"

**MITCHIES POV **

"Oh my god!" i freaked out once i realized i was in my room with shane gray, which my room had connect 3 and him all over my walls! no ! this is embarrassing! "I'm sorry!" i turned red and frowned.

"for what?" Shane asked with a confused look on his face.

"your in my room!" I said while sitting up

"is that a really bad thing?" he asked still confused

"yes! i have pictures of you and your brothers all over my walls!" i felt my face turn redder than it already was.

Shane chuckled. "its okay mitchie. i dont mind."

"well im embarrassed!" now i deffinatly creeped him out and he probably would date me due to the fact im a fan. life...ugh!

"you dont have to be." he smiled at me.

i frowned. "you probably just want to run away and never talk to me again."

"whoa! what !" Shane looked shocked

"your pictures everywhere. your probably like 'ew another fan just great' you probably dont want to see your pictures all on my walls." i got teary eyed.

**Shanes pov**

i saw her get teary eyed. wow she is really embarressed taking this serious, that im in her room, where my face is everywhere. i mean yeah its abit crazy, but i dont mind, really i dont. i really like mitchie whether my face is on her walls or not. which in this case they are. haha. i felt bad that shes teary eyed thinking i dont want to speak to her. i sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her.

"mitchie, trust me, im being honset with you, i really do not mind."

She looked at me, then around her room. "okay" she whispered. "i'm sorry for freaking out" she looked up at me.

i smiled at her. "it's okay" she leaned her head against me and sighed.

i rubbed her arm, and kissed the top of her head. Soon i realized that her breathing was even and i looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. She's sleeping. I layed her down on her bed and tucked her in and left the room quietly. I walked back downstairs and saw Nate. and Caitlyn in the kitchen eatting cookies. And Jason was eatting ice cream. My mom and Dad where talking to Mitchies mom. I walked over to them.

"hey whats going on?" i asked my parents, reffering to the car that wont start up.

" is letting us spend the night. She has guest rooms." My mom explained

i smiled "awesome"

"so make your self feel at home" Ms. Torres said with a smile. "

thank you" i nodded and went to the couch. later that night we all found out what room we are staying in and i went to bed. long night with the concert and all. I was happy to admit thought, i get to wake up knowing i'll see Mitchie and I get to spend the day with her, yes good thoughts to fall asleep too! Can't wait for an exciting fun tomorrow.

**Okay please leave a review and be honest with me! **

**but i just wanted to get them to meet and all, which might of not been in the most interesting ways but it is different from just getting a picture and autograph**

**right?**

**well i never been to a concert so ive never been backstage! **

**Well please dont stop reading my story cause of this chapter !**

**if you didnt like it let me know what i can improve!**

**if you did like deff lead a review to boost up my confidence in this story!  
peace, love, Camp rock! XD**

**ps. Was this Chapter too short? should i make them longer? i can and i dont mind **


	4. Chapter 4 They said what!

**Ahh you all are amazing! i got some super nice reviews and you wanted me to update soon so i chose today! its a rainy day and i was in the editing, posting mood :) I'm glad you are liking my stories, im happy with the reviews im getting! hopefully i can get more! just would be cool! i mean who doesnt love a lot of reviews? haha. But you are all making me feel good about my story. so thank you thank you thank you! Well ill stop talking well techniqly typing, now. Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**oh and i should start this disclaimer (spelt right? haha) thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, and i do not own the characters. *sigh* **

The Next day

**Mitchies POV **

I woke up and stretched and saw Caitlyn in the bed next to me. Why isn't she in one of the guest rooms? hmm. I didnt mind, but i was confused. Anyways i got up out of bed, i still was dressed in the clothes from last night. I went to my closet and grabbed a new outfit, went into my bathroom and showered. then got dressed, and brushed my hair, letting it stay wet, i walked downstairs and my mom wasn't awake. So i went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana, leaned against the counter, and started to peel it, I heard either my mom or Caitlyn walk around upstairs. Then i heard footsteps on the stairs. i looked at the clock, 11:30am. I looked back through the kitchen door area, into the living room, and saw a guy, with curly hair! what the hell! who is that? I screamed and for some quick defense thought I held the banana infront of me! really mitchie what the hell is a banana gonna protect you from? I asked myself. Anyways he heard me scream and quickly turned around towards me and i stopped screaming.

"Nate?" i asked, he smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.

"hey Mitchie" he smiled

"hey Nate. Um why are you in my house?" i was so confused

"oh our car broke down, so your mom let us spend the night."

"all of you?" oh my god shane is here?

"yup. is that okay?" he looked worried

"yeah yeah of course it is! i was just confused. " i giggled

"oh alright awesome" he sighed relived.

i laughed and threw away the banana peeling. he saw me throw it away

"hey where you trying to protect yourself with a banana when you saw me?" he chuckled

"no...pfft...no thats stupid..." i lied and we burst out laughing "you hungry?" i said while my laughing calmed down

"a little." his laughing also calming

"want anything?" i looked at him

"banana?" he chuckled then smirked i laughed and handed him one "thanks" he peeled off the skin part.

we heard footsteps coming downstairs. We both looked into the living room and saw Shane coming into the Kitchen.  
i smiled! its shane! ahh!

"morning." he yawned

"morning man" Nate said with a mouthfull of banana.

"morning." i said shyly. why do i get shy? stupid are you stupid? ugh!

he smiled at me. "got any apples?"

"yeah, want one?" i asked while walking to the fridge.

"totally! i love apples!" he grinned

i giggled "green or red?"

"green"

i grabbed him a green apple and handed it too him.

"thank you" he winked i blushed

"your welcome" oh my god, i must look crazy with wet hair! geesh why didnt i listen to the part of my mind that said brush your hair mitchie!

Caitlyn came running in the Kitchen "Morning!" she laughed

"morning!" we all said with a confused look.

"i'm happy. gosh" she went in my fridge and helped herself to some food.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Shane asked us.

"You guys are hanging with us today?" i asked shocked

"yeah" they both answered

"see Mitchie, if you didnt fall asleep last night, you would have known that" Caitlyn laughed.

"ooh...sorry" i bit my lip. my phone beeped. i picked it up and clicked on the text from Declan

_Where you at?_  
_Home. Why whats up?_  
_Just wondering if you and Caitlyn want to hang out today?_  
_Uhh would love to but, we are with Connect 3. Unless you want to hang with them also?_  
_Connect 3? Yeah Connect 3._  
_Really?_  
_Do you not believe me?_  
_my phone rang, it was Declan "hello?"_  
_"Really?" "Yes Declan really!" i giggled. the 3 of them looked at me. "riiiiight." "oh my god! your so annoying! ugh!"_  
_Caitlyn mothed "what?"_  
_"hold on Declan, talk to Caitlyn." i held the phone out to her._  
_she took the phone "whats up Declan?"_  
_"your really with Connect 3?"_  
_"yes!" "really?"_  
_"Oh my god!" she laughed. "do you want proof?" "that would be helpful."_  
_"okay ill text you. bye"_  
_"bye"_

they hung up. Caitlyn handed me back my phone, and grabbed hers. She walked over to nate. "want to help me prove to Declan we are with you?" she smiled he laughed

"course" he smiled at her

She clicked picture on her phone and took one with nate. and then sent it to declan. "thanks" she smiled at him

"no problem" he smiled in return

"whose Declan?" Shane asked

"he is one of me and Caitlyns best friends." I told him

"oh okay" Shane said biting into the apple, I swear i saw some type of expression flash across his face, but he bit into the apple and i looked away.

"so back to your question,what are we doing today?" i asked them

"we could go get some ice cream and go to the apple store!" Caitlyn replied.

"apple store? green apples?" Shane asked confused.

me and caitlyn laughed "You'll find out when we get there" Caitlyn told him.

"well sounds cool." he shrugged

when we were all dressed ready to go, we told our parents and left. Jason did come with us.  
We got ice cream.  
I was trying to not spill the ice cream "ugh stupid melting ice cream" we all laughed Shane, Nate, and Jason, had one sunglasses and hats to try to hide their identity.  
We got to the Apple store and walked in

"where the apples?" Shane asked we laughed at him

"this is electronics store. Everything made by the company apple" I told him.

"ooh! i have an apple laptop! ooh!" we all laughed and me and shane shared a computer, Nate and Caitlyn shared one, and Jason had his own. Shane took off his sunglasses and hat.

"okay lets take pictures!" i said to Shane while i signed onto facebook, then clicked on Imovie stuff on the computer.

We took a lot of funny, cool, sweet, nice, amazing pictures and i posted them onto my facebook, he signed me out and posted them onto his personal facebook, and sent me a request.

"you have a personal?" i asked a little shocked

"yeah but i dont accept fans. i only accept friends, and family. which you are my friend, so i sent you a request." he smiled at me. I was on his lap because we took pictures, i couldnt believe i was on his lap, talk about wanting to blush. i smiled, and then we signed off facebook.

"wait lets make a video." he carefully, and lightly pushed my hand off the mouse and clicked on the video on imovie.

"okay.." i giggled he clicked record.

"Alright hello to all who watch this, Shane Gray here, as most of you might know" he chuckled. "and here on my lap is a beautiful Mitchie Torres." i tried not to blush, but i did smile big. "We are making a video, to add along to the pictures of the fact that we are hanging out."

"Yeah people think im lying. Declan ehm." we laughed "so heres proof!" i stuck out my tounge at the camera. Shane Laughed

"To all you people who havent hung out with Mitchie, wow i feel bad for you! she rocks! She is really funny and adorable." he smiled i hid my face in my hands so noone would see me blush. shane wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me from behind. "haha!" he then let me go keeping his hands loosely around my waiste. "well see ya later!" he clicked the stop button and posted it to our facebooks.

"whoa i just an idea. whens this place close?" he asked me i was confused

"um like hours and hours from now. "

"awesome" he turned to his brothers. "yo bros life Ustream in an hour?"

They smiled hugely and nodded. Shane posted on the Jonas Brothers facebook: Live UStream in an hour with guest! dont miss it ;D an hour later after us just talking and laughing. Shane posted the Jonas Brothers facebook: Live Ustream in 5 minutes! go to this link: *insert link here*

He set up the Ustream and Nate, and Jason, and also Caitlyn came over with chairs and made sure the camera got us all. I went to stand up from Shanes lap, but he tightened his arms around me, pulling me back to his lap "stay" he smiled at me i blushed and nodded and smiled.

"kay" i bit my bottom lip.

Shane chuckled and posted : Live Stream now! *insert link here*

He started the Camera and already they had 5,005 viewers and it was going up like every second.

"Hello viewers!" he chuckled

"Hey guys!" nate said

"hey hey hey!" Jason said causing us to laugh.

"This here on my lap, is our good friend Mitchie Torres. say hi Mitchie." He smiled

"Hi!" i giggled

"And this here" Nate pointed to Caitlyn is our other good friend Caitlyn say hello"

"hello!" she smiled They talked about a lot, how their tour was ending, answering questions that the fans wanted to know.

such as: Is that your girlfriend Shane?" He chuckled "no Mitchie is not my girlfriend, she is a good friend." he smiled i hid my face in my hands to keep from blushing. Shane again hugged me and laughed. Nate was looking at the questions, and answered one. "we met them backstage at our concert."

Jason "mitchie can sing!" i glared at him and everyone laughed. there was fans in the store and the people working there couldnt believe Connect 3 was in their store!

Another question that caitlyn pointed to. we read it: Shane do you think Mitchies cute?

"caitlyn! out of all questions you point that one out!" they laughed at me.

"The question is 'Shane do you think Mitchie is cute?" Nate asked Shane with a smirk.

Shane smiled "i think mitchies beautiful!" he smiled looking at me knowing i would blush. which of course i did, trying not to.

"I think me sitting on your lap is giving them the wrong ideas, to come up with these questions." i said making them burst out laughing. Shanes head went onto my back as he laughed. i frowned trying to stop the smile that wanted to make its way across my face. After a while of talking with their fans and being embarressed we decided to go get some dinner at a quiet resturaunt.  
We all ate some steak and fries. I cant believe this day is almost over, then the boys have to go back out on tour to finish their last 2 shows. Yeah they are not doing a summer tour, they wanted the summer off. Man this might be the last day we see them, yeah wow i just ruined my own mood. Good job stupid!

"you alright Mitchie?" he whispered in my ear.

i jumped and snapped out of my thoughts and whispered back to him "yeah yeah im fine"

Shane looked at me for about a minute then nodded and went back into the conversation that was happening at the table. I decided to join in, so i listened to what they all were saying.

"No! that's stupid!" Caitlyn laughed.

"oh whatever!" Nate and Shane and Jason laughed. Wow talk about feeling lost in a conversation. what the heck are they talking about?

"well lets leave sillies." Caitlyn suggested. and that is what we did. we went back to my house and we all walked in and we saw Denise and my mom chatting at the kitchen table.

"Hey kids, have fun?" Denise asked

"Yup mom!" the boys chuckled thinking about tonight.

"you girls?"

"Yeah it was really fun" me and Caitlyn replied

"Also embarressing!" i glared at the boys and walked up to my room. They all laughed.

**Shanes Pov**

"what happened to her?" Our mom asked me and nate and jason and Caitlyn laughed

"we had her blushing like all night!" i said while i laughed.

"yeah her face was mjor red haha!" Caitlyn laughed with Nate and Jason laughing also

"like a...hmmm...tomato!" Jason added and we laughed more

i stopped laughing "and did you know the apple store isnt a apple as in fruit store? but its the laptop and phone, the apple technoligy company?" I stated to the parents

"yeah..." they both nodded

"hmm" i shruged

"i thought that would be something jason would say" Denise admitted everyone bursed out laughing and Jason pouted.

"well ima go shower" and with that said i went upstairs and grabbed new clothes and got in the shower.

**Mitchies POV**

I went downstairs and didnt see anyone but i head talking in the kitchen, so i stood where i was and listened in on what they were saying.

"Do you think its a bad thing that the boys are becoming so close to the girls?" Denise i think asked my mom. "

Yeah... and Shane is who Mitchie has a huge crush on, and now that she has gotten to hang with him, having him leave will probably be hard on her. She's emotional, and once she has friends she doesnt like seeing them go." my mom told Denise, talk about revealing private things about me!

"yeah same with Nate, and i think he likes Caitlyn, he doesnt flirt often so when he does i know when it is, he has been flirting with Caitlyn, which means he likes her. and i think Shane likes Mitchie. You see the way he looks at her?" Denise asked WHAT? Oh My God! no way!

"yeah i have, and the way she blushes around him, and aw i really think they like each other. " both of them sighed.

i decided to walk back upstairs and when about to go to my room i bump into shane. "oh sorry."

"You ok?" Shane asked

"yeah yeah im good." i said and walked into my room, and i heard shane follow me.

"You seem sad. everything okay?" Shane asked worried

"yeah..." I lied

"Mitch..." i sighed

"fine..im sad..."

"why?" he walked over to me and stood infront of me looking at me. i looked away from his eyes. And i looked at my feet.

"Um its just,i head our moms talking, about...you guys leaving and we all built a good friendship." truth just leaving out the crushes. "and i dont know i was thinking about it, and it made me sad, i mean we might never see each other again, i mean in person." i sighed with a tear rolling down my cheek. Shane lifted my face with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

**muahaha like the ending? what do you think is gonna happen? anything? let me know! so my favorite question to ask is did you all like it? let me know, and as i usually say if ya didnt let me know what i can improve, i do appreciate it of course :) oh and was this chapter a good length? to long? i think it was longer than the last one, i just couldnt find a good spot to end at, till where i did end it of course haha. so let me know what'cha liked and what'cha didnt like. but yeahh make my day by leaving a review! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Saddest Goodbye

**Hii to those who read this :) I was planning on updating yesterday..but didnt get home till 9pm, then watched American Idol to see Justin Bieber perform and who got eliminated. So then it was 10pm and i finished up homework and went to bed..yeah no time to update yesterday. But i am updating now yay! haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of..Camp..Rock.. :( *sigh***

_**ending of last chapter : **_

i looked away from his eyes. And i looked at my feet. "Um its just,i head our moms talking, about...you guys leaving and we all built a good friendship." truth just leaving out the crushes. ""and i dont know i was thinking about it, and it made me sad, i mean we might never see each other again, i mean in person." i sighed with a tear rolling down my cheek. Shane lifted my face with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

**_and to continue on now..._**

"mitchie, you really think we wont see each other?"

"yeah..."

"Mitch we will i promise! and yes it makes me sad that we have to leave, but hey i promise we wont lose contact."

"yeah but you live in LA, i live here! time difference, your busy schedules..." i drifted off.

"that all doesnt matter, to me anyways. your an amazing friend and im glad i have you as a friend. I dont just let my good friends go easily." he smiled at me i smiled and tears came back to my eyes.

"thank you" he wiped a tear that slid down my face.

"no problem mitch"

he looked me in the eyes, and i didnt break the contact, he slowly leaned in, letting me know with his eyes, and i leaned in some too, but right when what ive been waiting for was about to happen...

Caitlyn barged in "Mitchie your m-" she stopped realizing what she interrupted.

Me and Shane quickly backed up leaving a space between us.

"sorry!" she quickly left. Awkward silence

"come on" i took his hand and we walked downstairs.

Shanes Pov when we reached the bottom of the stairs mitchie let go of my hand, that kind of made me sad.. but i had to make these feelings go away!  
i followed her into the kitchen where everyone was either sitting or leaning against a cabnit. Everyone looked at us, then quickly looked away. weird!

My mom looked back at me though. "shane you ready?"

"for what?" i asked all confused

"we are leaving in about an hour" my dad informed me damn

"oh alright. ill go make sure everything is packed. " i ran back upstairs

**Mitchies Pov **

i sat down on the counter and sighed.

Caitlyn came over to me and sat next to me on the counter and gave me a hug from the side. "you ok?"

"yeah yeah im fine" i forced a smile. caitlyn realized it was forced but she didnt say anything i guess cause everyone was around.

"hey lets go out back." Nate said talking about the teens. we agreed and headed out back. "Mitchie time to spill" nate said while crossing his arms

"what?" i asked shocked and confused

"why you seem sad and why your smile seemed forced" Nate replied still waiting for an answer

"you saw that?" i was shocked how he saw that

"yup, now spill" he said tapping his foot

i sighed, mine as well tell them "okay i heard my mom and your mom talking about how, we all seemed really close, and how they think it will be hard for us when we seperate tonight, and saying how me and you" i looked at nate "are really emotional about good friends, and having to be seperated from them, or just losing them as a friend." nate nodded "and..." i didnt want to say it but mine as well

**Shanes Pov **

i walked in the kitchen and said that everyone else was out back so i walked but stopped and hid from their view i heard mitchie talking, like she was about to admit something..?

**Mitchies Pov **

i sighed "my mom and your mom, think that you have a crush on Caitlyn, and that Caitlyn has a crush on you"

they both looked at each other and quickly back at me starting to blush.

"and they also think...that...Shane likes me and that i...like him too..." they looked at me with a face like 'do-you-or-what?' i looked down then back at them "i do...i do... i really like him..and now that you all are going back on tour and live in LA...im really sad..i mean shane said we will stay in contact...but the time difference and the work you all have... and me with school...and whatever else gets in my life...i dont know..its gonna be hard..i mean you all might forget about me..." i got teary eyed

"Mitch..we would never..never forget you...you are amazing...and a good friend." Nate said rubbing my arm

"but im just a fan who me you backstage.."

"you were a fan who met us backstage, and you are still a fan.." i frowned "but" he continued "you werent like other fans we met. you become our friend. we hardly make friends on tour..no way we would forget you."

Caitlyn smiled "and me" she giggled "

"yes same applies to you cait" he smiled then looked at me "trust me mitch, everythings gonna be ok and we will all work things out to stay friend. "

Jason nodded "and does Shane know you like him?"

i shook my head with tears in my eyes still "no and i dont want to tell him..i dont want him to leave after i said i have feelings for him..i mean if he doesnt feel the same which he probably doesnt, he wont want to stay in contact with me. and if he does which he probably doesnt then ill feel bad that he had to leave knowing that." a tear rolled down my cheek

"mitchie dont be negative." Nate hugged me i cried into his chest.

Caitlyn came over and rubbed my back "mitchie its okay."

i tried to calm down

"your mom was right about emotional for your friends." caitlyn lightly giggled "i wonder how youd be if i all moved or something" i turned my head and glared at her then smiled a little

"you would not want to know how that would go" we all laughed lightly and i pulled back from nate wipping my tears. i saw his shirt had tear marks i giggled "sorry"

he looked at me confused then at his shirt and chuckled "no problem"

**Shanes pov**

i heard everything....she....she likes me? she thinks i dont feel the same? i do! but i cant let her know i heard them so i walked a little back into the house and took a deep breath and jogged outside smiling "im back!" i chuckled "greaaat" nate rolled his eyes Jason cheered then laughed i glared at nate and high fived jason.

i saw mitchie wiping her face and i looked complelty at her "you ok?" i asked sounding like i didnt hear them.

"yeah im fine, everythings good" she lightly smiled

we all hung out for the hour.

"kids lets go!" my dad yelled out to us. we all got up and slowly walked inside. i put my arm around mitchie and held her close to me. i looked down at her and saw a smile on her face as she placed her arm around my mid back.

inside

all of our bags where near the front door, and my mom and dad had their coats on.

"our car was towed to a shop. and your rour bus is out front, so we have to go before a scene starts with fans and photagraphers." our mom said to the 3 of us. we nodded sadly and Jason hugged everyone and went to the bus. Nate hugged Mitchies mom, and then hugged mitchie.

**Mitchies Pov**

Nate hugged me and i returned the hug and he whispered in my ear "remember what i said" then pulled away and smiled softly. "see ya."

"see ya" i got teary eyed.

he rubbed my arm then hugged Caitlyn. they hugged for awhile.

"can i walk you to you bus?" caitlyn asked shyly

"course come on" he smiled and kept his arm around her and they left.

my mom and their mom and dad where already out front

Shane turned towards me and i turned to him. and he pulled me into a tight hug. "ima miss you a lot!" he said and kissed my head.

that made me break down. i started crying into his chest. he held me too him and whispered comforting things to me. then he pulled me away arms length and looked me in the eyes. then he put his hand on my cheek and moved closer to me, then he started to lean in, i did too. and this time..our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss! I felt the sparks and i was hoping he did too! i've waited for this...forever! he pulled away smiling. i smiled too and he wiped my tears.

"lets go shane!" his dad yellled into the house.

"come on" he took my hand and lead me outfront where everyone else was. he turned to me and hugged me again and i smiled and wished it could last long and wished he didnt have to go, but he pulled back. "talk to you later mitch." he smiled.

i nodded and whispered "bye"

"no its see you soon." he winked and touched my cheek then turned to everyone else who was heading on the bus and before he got on he turned to me winked, smiled and waved. i smiled and waved back and a tear rolled down my cheek. i saw sadness cross his face as the tear rolled down my cheek, and he hesitantly turned and walked on the bus.

Caitlyn came to me and we hugged each other from the side and watched the bus drive away.

my mom turned to us. "you girls okay?"

we nodded. "im gonna go home. talk to you later mitchie." we hugged and she walked towards her house which was down the street.

i walked back inside and ran up to my room and locked the doors, there i broke down into tears and slid down my door and cried into my hands. i then remembered shane requested me on facebook and i havent logged on to accept it since ive been distracted by them. i got up still crying and went to my desk and signed onto my computer and signed onto facebook. i had 3 request, 2 my cousins and then shane. i clicked accept and then read my notifications. then updated my status.

_They are gone and all i can do is cry. Becoming so close then theres a huge distance put between us. it sucks. it was so surreal and it all just ended. Cant get any sadder....can i ? :'( _

i posted it and then turned on my tv, it was on MTV. i just listened to the music and watched some of the videos and an hour later i looked at my facebook and saw 2 had a notifications. and 2 request.

I clicked request and it was Nate and jason. i accepted them, then i clicked my notifications and it said Shane Gray liked your status. Shane Gray commented on your Status.  
i viewed it and it said

_Mitch..if there was a dislike button id be happier on clicking that. But hey dont cry please, i miss you a lot and having to leave sucked! it was surreal, making a new friend on tour, it was amazing. But please Mitchie dont cry, i mean i had to walk onto the bus when i saw a tear roll down your cheek, that sucked major! but remember what i said its not bye, its see you soon, ;)_

_**Okie Dokie people! haha i liked this episode..sorta kinda...haha! did any of you? Like i always say 'let me know' **_

**_Well so yeah...forgot what i was gonna type.._**

**_well anyways sorry for any gramma, spelling mistakes. Like capitalization. haha. _**

**_but yes please leave a review! it would make my day! its been a long day please make me smile! haha :)_**

**_ps. Was this one too short? if i get a lot of reviews saying it was by sometime tonight if its not like after 10 then i will post another chapter :)_**

**_or i can post a very long one tomorrow..? your choice! _**

**_oh and you all should message me ! i like making friends! :)_**

**_*IMPORTANT* _**

**_one last thing sorry if im boring you but would anyone like to make a story with me? we can pick a movie, show, anything. Just let me know cause i want to!_**

**_:)_**


	6. Chapter 6 That Paranoid Feeling

**New chapter! i got like 5 reviews on my last chapter thank you! so happy! Well heres the long chapter i told you id make since mostly you all said long chapter! soo here! Hope you enjoy it..wasnt what i originally thought the chapter would lead too...but it just came to mind when i was writing..some drama. if you dont like it please tell me i can somehow change the story line. kk enjoy :)**

**How last chapter ended **

_Mitch..if there was a dislike button id be happier on clicking that. But hey dont cry please, i miss you a lot and having to leave sucked! it was surreal, making a new friend on tour, it was amazing. But please Mitchie dont cry, i mean i had to walk onto the bus when i saw a tear roll down your cheek, that sucked major! but remember what i said its not bye, its see you soon, ;)_

**Now**

I smiled through tears reading that, then i clicked back to others updates and saw Shane posted an update

_ahh good 2 days! made 2 amazing friends! had to leave them tonight, that sucked! and it still does! man i miss her lots :(_

her? not them? her? which ones her? me? omg! i smiled. then i saw Nates;

2 amazing friends made these past 2 days! had to leave them sucked! Miss ya lots Caitlyn..and Mitchie! xD

aww Caitlyn he likes her!

_aha i liked his status and commented i noticed that ... there mister! :)_

Then i liked Shanes and commented

AND then commented my own on what he said

_ill try not to but its hard! they just keep flowing out. and im sorry i didnt mean for that to make you sad :( miss you! and yeah see you soon .. :)_

then i got up and walked to my phone and it was vibrating.

"hello?" i answered

"im sorry mitchie..." it was caitlyn

"for what?" i became worried

"i...i...im...m-moving.." she cried

"WHAT!" I screamed into the phone "your kidding right?" please be kidding please!

"no mitchie! i wouldnt kid about this!" i heard her crying

"Caitlyn! where too?" i started crying

"Los Angeles. my dad got an amazing job offer and he didnt want to turn it down. im so sorry!" caitlyn felt so bad i could tell

"hey at least you'll be where Connect 3 is at" i sighed

"mitch-"

i interrupted her "i got to go Caitlyn" and with that said i hung up. i started crying more than i was before. and i went to my computer to turn it off but saw i had notifications

Nates Status

_... meant um nothing! okay fine mitchie it did..gosh but i do miss you! _

_exactly dont lie! haha. and i miss you too Nate :(_

Shanes Status.

;)

my status

_awww really? its okay ! :) soon soon soon. haha i felt like singing that_

yes they are worse than they were before! and haha. :')

He immediatly replied

_Why? Why arent they going away? :( _

_Caitlyns moving! to Los Angeles! :'(_

_whoa...wow...that uh sucks.._  
_well she gets to see you all. im stuck her alone all summer. life sucks. i got to go._

i signed out. i walked out of my room and downstairs to my mom "mom!"

"whats wrong?" she looked so worried

"Caitlyns moving! to Los Angeles!" i broke into tears.

"oh no no no this is not good at all!" she knew i would be miserable for a long time. Connect 3 just left and now Caitlyn..

"life sucks!" i slid against the wall to the floor and cried into my hands. my mom sat next to me and tried calming me down. i couldnt be comforted! i wasnt getting better i just got up and ran out the house.

"mitchie!" she yelled after me. i just ran.

when i reached a park. i sat on a rock and looked at facebook. Nate commented his status

_Caitlyn told me shes moving to LA...in 2 days...and i read yur status...you okay?  
_

_not at all :'(_

i put my phone in my pocket and just cried.

"aww look whose crying." i turned my head it was Miley and her crew of friends. they bullied me a lot.

"shut up and leave me alone!" i yelled at her and stood up.

not a good idea! "dont yell at me! you idiot! you have no life! you have no friends! i bet connect 3 is just so happy to be away from you!" she psuhed me.

i was crying so hard..shes right...but then when she pushed me i fell and hit the rock my cheek stung!

she grabbed my phone and threw it at the tree. "loser!" her and her friends walked away.

i got up and held my cheek and walked to my phone...it was broke. i grabbed the sim card which luckily is okay and walked home. i snuck inside and ran to my bathroom and put cover up on my cheek. it hurt so much touching it. i then grabbed my old phone and put my sim card in it. new message

_Mitchie dont be mad im sorry! its my dads fault! your my best friend!_  
_your just gonna forget about me, you'll make better friends in LA..Mileys right.._  
_No i wont! and noones better then you! and miley? about what?_  
_you will...its...okay...she said noone wants to be my friend..i have no life..and connect 3 is glad to be away from me.._  
_Mitchie! omg dont listen to her! shes lieing! she just wants to get you mad! and hurt you emotionally!_  
_And physically..._  
_what? she hurt you?_  
_i got to go. _

i put my phone down and went to bed.

the next morning. i woke up with a major headache. my mom slowly walked in "oh good your up. you have a call." she handed me the phone.

"hello?" i cleared my throat

"Mitchie! im at your house! open up!" with that she hung up. i handed my mom the phone and rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head

"whats up?" my mom asked.

"caitlyns here" i mumbled.

"mitch." she left and went to open the door. few minutes later my door opened.

"mitchie! talk to me!" Caitlyn was mad i sat up

"Caitlyn leave me alone!" i was already crying again. my eyes were puffy and red. i was pale white. my head throbbed.

"oh my..you were right i didnt want to see you when you find out im moving. ahh. mitchie. im so sorry!" she hugged me i pushed her away

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she knew i was just really going through a lot. she didnt want to leave, but getting me more mad wasnt a good idea. so she left. i got up and packed some clothes. i grabbed my cell phone and ipod and money and i snuck out the house and ran away.

later that day.

Noones Pov

"Hello Caitlyn is Mitchie with you?" Connie asked.

"No ms. Torress. she's to mad at me. Everything okay?" Caitlyn asked worried.

"no she isnt here, she didnt tell me she was going out..and she wont answer her phone. " she looked around her daughters room and noticed things where missing

"oh my god..no!"

"what?" Caitlyn got worried

"i-i-i think she r-r-ran away! things are missing!" Connie started crying.

"oh no! not good! ima go try to contact her. ill talk to you later" Caitlyn quickly hung up and called Nate.

"hello Cait" he smiled

"NATE!" Caitlyn screamed worried

"whoa whats wrong?" he asked worried

"Mitchies gone!" Caitlyn got teary eyed

"what? gone?" Nate was confused

"she ran away! and her mom cant get in contact with her!" Caitlyn cried.

"oh no not good! is anyone looking for her?" Nate asked

"i think her mom is...i cant..im in LA..i arrived an hour ago..mitchie doesnt know i left a day early..."

"damn..um lets meet up...we got to tell shane."

they planned on where to meet and thats where they went.

at the little resturaunt in front of it. Caitlyn saw 3 guys walking to her, she assumed was Nate, Shane, and Jason. they had sunglasses and hats on.

"so why we here?" Shane asked.

"there!" nate pointed at caitlyn and they rushed to her.

"caitlyn!" he hugged her

"nate!" she hugged him then shane and Jason

"so whats up?" shane asked

"umm...how to tell you....uh..." Caitlyn began

"yes?" shane asked confused

"okay mitchie went missing!" Caitlyn blurted out "she ran away!"

"What?" Shane was shocked and worried!

"yeah....her mom told me...they dont know im in LA." she got teary eyed.

Mitchies Pov

i had no clue where i was but i took out my phone and texted someone.

_I found out Caitlyns in LA...i guess she must be with you guys right now..so i guess you know..im not home...i know my mom told Caitlyn...she tells her everything about me when she is worried. _

i sent it..to shane

_Mitchie! where are you? go back home now!_  
_Lmao shane i have no clue where i am!_  
_this is not funny!_  
_hmmmm to you its not...but ill just continue laughing on my own...i mean i am alone...noone wants to laugh with me anyways.._  
_what is wrong mitchie?_  
_lmao nothing silly im good..good..good!_  
_your not! i know your not!_  
_you dont know me...we only hung out for 2 days...shane you dont know me!_

Noones pov

Shane looked at caitlyn "whats mitchies moms number?"

caitlyn gave it too him and he called.

"hello?" Connie answered

"ms. torres! its shane!"

"oh shane did you hear? mitchie ran away!" she started crying

"i know, i'm so sorry. but um i was just texting Mitchie, how does she act when shes dealing with things like this?"

"oh is she okay? oh my god! um she will laugh and think everythings okay. she will try to come up with negative things to deny the person and she will try to make herself seem like a nobody. oh shane she is so insecure! she brings herself down! she has no confidence in herself. im so worried!"

"thank you ,and its okay im gonna find her" he hung up and quickly texted mitchie back. she was showing the things her mom desicribed

_Mitchie your a great person...and i know i dont know you really..but we have a connection oh please shane really? Im a horrible person! Miley was right! your glad to be away from me! so stop waisting your time texting me! a noone!_  
_Mitch...what? i'm not glad to be away from you! You are someone!_  
_Don't lie to me! your extatic to be away! I'm just a fan that you met at a concert!_  
_I am not Mitchie! You and noone else can say how i feel! Only i know how i feel, i am the one feeling it! i'm telling you that i do not want to be away from you! You may have Been a fan that i met at my concert, but like i said we had a connection. we became friends. it wasnt just no quickly say hi and then just leave, it wasnt like that at all ! we stayed at your house Mitchie! so stop! stop bringing yourself down!_

Mitchies Pov

I had no clue what to say to Shane then.

But i got up and i made my way back in the direction i was coming from, with no clue of where i really was i tried to remember how i got here..nothing clicked. I started to cry, i just wanted to be home in my bed, i'm very tired and i miss shane..i wanna be in shanes arms..so much..

I texted him

_I'm scared Of going home?_  
_No...i'm lost..i dont know how to get home..i dont know where i am..its dark shane! it 10:30pm here! i'm scared!_  
_Mitchie call 911 now!_  
_i dont want to... Shane... Im sorry for earlier..i didnt mean to be rude.._  
_its okay mitchie. its okay, just please call the police i want you to be at your house safe yeah..and i wanna be in your arms shane, that isnt seeming to happen anytime soon.._

Shanes pov

I read that text from Mitchie and it felt like my heart broke. She wanted to be in my arms and she was stating the fact that the distance between us was huge..i'm im LA shes in New Jeresy. I just wanted to see her face and hold her in my arms. i wanted her to be safe and all i could do was text her. i knew if i called she wouldnt answer the phone so i didnt try. i was happy she was even texting me. she seemed so mad at me. i didnt like her being so upset. She means a lot to me.

Mitchies pov

i decided to call my mom, i didnt want the police involved at all.. i hestitantly clicked call on her name. it started ringing and a sudden wave of nerves ran through me and right when i was going to click end i heard her

"Hello? mitchie!...Mitchie!"

"mom..." i answered after staying quiet for a few moments.

"oh mitchie! please come home! i am so worried about you! please mitchie!" she cried

i sighed...i realized now how much hurt i made my mom feel from running away..i scared her...a lot. and i felt so bad. my mom was my best friend who will always be here for me. she wont move away like caitlyn and she wont get jealous if i go to a concert like sierra.

i felt choked up but i found my voice "im so sorry mom! i didnt mean to scare you!"

"honey..where are you?" she was worried it was all in her voice. i could tell she has been crying.

"i dont know! im scared mom!" i cried as fear ran through me, and i felt paranoid for some reason. wishing shane was here.

"Honey find a street name! tell me it!" she begged.

"okay.." I walked down the dark street, the only parts lit up where from the street lights. i moved quickly feeling unsafe, and when i came to the end of the street i looked at the pole infront of me and saw the street name..i told my mom

she gasped "mitchie thats like an hour away!"

"if you dont w-"

"im on my way. call someone to stay in contact! i cant talk and drive. ill find you!" with that she hung up.

the only person whose voice i wanted to here with shane. even though i was scared of what he would say to me, i clicked call.

a few seconds silent and it rang, i jumped a little. Then i started being unpatient "answer! answer! answ-"

"Hello?" his voice his sweet voice made me stop.

"shane!" i nearly screamed into the phone

"Mitchie! are you okay? are you home?"

i dont know why but i broke down and started to cry "I'm fine. but im not home..yet! my moms coming to find me. its so dark, and im extrememly paranoid. Shane please stay on the phone with me. your the voice i wanna hear, your who i want to talk to" my voice cracked.

"Mitchie, of course i will stay in the phone with you, for however long you want. I want to hear your voice too, though i wish it wasnt your crying voice. and i want to talk to you, ive wanted to talk to you since i left. Your voice makes me smile..well i mean right now im frowning.."

I giggled even though he probably wasnt trying to make a joke, but he chuckled with me. "i get what you mean Shane."

"Good cause i was confusing myself there" we laughed.

"thank you shane"

"for what?" he sounded confused

"talking to me, making me laugh."

"well i mean i wasnt trying to make you laugh.." he joked

i laughed "jerk!"

"well..." he laughed which i of course also laughed "just kidding. your welcome Mitchie. im glad to do so"

he made me blush which i was glad he couldnt see. but of course id rather him see me blush rather than me be here all alone, only hearing his voice. I wished i could look into his amazing brown eyes, and see his breathe taking smile, and hold his soft hand that had a good grip. and to feel his arm around me..but i couldnt..it wouldnt happen..the distance really sucked! ugh i cant get over this! okay mitchie pull it together dont make yourself cry while your trying to enjoy talking to him. that would be rude, he says he wants to be here, and then when im sad he'd feel bad. i calmed down

"so hows LA?" i asked trying to change the topic that our conversation might of led to.

"ehh boring without you."

"haha ive never been there with you. so how can you say its boring without me?" i teased.

"ha ha mitchie" we laughed "no being without you is boring. so if you were here right now i wouldnt be bored."

ugh this is going in the direction i didnt want our conversation to lead. dang it. i guess we are gonna have to talk and complain about the distance. and wish we were together. if i break down i will blame it on him and be happy to make him feel bad...okay maybe not..but i mean dont you get what i mean? i giggled

"whats so funny?" shane asked and chuckled at my random giggle

right when i was gonna tell him, its when i felt something...a hand grip my shoulder from behind and i screamed terrified.

**Goood? like the ending? like the chapter? long enough? be honest and let me know if you would of been happier with an even longer one. or if you were expecting a longer one. if you where let me know, maybe ill give you 2 chapters in one day like tomorrow or something, be honest let me know, and there will be Naitlyn .. fluff coming up in i dont know how many chapters but soon! promise! for you Naitlyn fans! and of course Smitchie Fluff too! and maybe more drama? let me know! :) **

**and sorry for gramma and spelling mistakes. i really need to get like microsoft word! haha. and btw i was making this up as i went along trying to get a good length to call it a long chapter. i did read over it thought it was pretty good. your thought people! :) **

**but yes. Leave a review, bad, good, helpful. Make me smile! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Seeing You Again Is All I Want

**Im sorry! some of you thought the last chapter would be longer. Sorry :( well hey heres another chapter! and ahh thank you i got 6 reviews on my last chapter! I woke up this morning checked my email and counted 6 review emails. i was shocked i checked my story and there was 6 new reviews! thank you! and i havent mentioned the fact that i gotten emails about Story Alerts and all that other stuff omg you people are setting alerts on my story! im so happy! :D **

**Can We Pretend that airplanes in the night in the night skies**

**are like shooting stars?**

**i could really use a wish right now**

**wish right now**

**wish right now.**

**-Hayley Williams **

**^ love this song! ^**

**oh and Disclamer: I sadly do not own...the..characters. :( **

** anyways you amazing people, Enjoy :)**

**Ending of last chapter**

_whats so funny?" shane asked and chuckled at my random giggle_

_right when i was gonna tell him, its when i felt something...a hand grip my shoulder from behind and i screamed terrified._

_**Now**_

_I turned around and there was a man! he was tall and he seemed to have muscles but man it was so dark, but he was under the street light, i had no clue who he was and i started to back up and he had this smirk on his face. what the hell was he smirking for? i remembered the phone in my hand which i head a voice, shane. I put the phone to my ear while backing away._

"shane.." my voice shook.

"mitchie why did you scream whats going on?" Shane asked, he sounded scared for me.

i looked at the man still there with that smirk on his face, his head tilted a little to the side as he stared at me. "uh Shane...uh theres someone st-" the guy walked or well the freaking flew at me and i screamed. he probably didnt want the person (Shane) on the phone to know what was going on. i pulled the phone from my ear and started to run from the man. I heard his feet running at me, i turned the corner and i saw a car, it looked..like my car. i ran towards not even sure if it was, i looked back to see if the guy was still after me and i saw him starring at me evily. he looked pissed! i looked foward even though i was afraid that when i looked away from him, he would come after me, he didnt though, cause i reached the car and saw my mom looking at her phone. i opened the door and jumped in out of breath, her head shot up, with a frightened look then her face went back to relieved when she saw it was me.

"Honey you scared me! i was just about to call you to tell you i was over here. How did you know? why are you out of breathe?" she looked confused.

i sighed and layed my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, trying to breathe normally. after a moment of silence and feeling my mom stare at me. i sighed.

"I was..uh..paranoid and decided to run to see if i could find you." i lied. well i mean i was paranoid!

"okay sweetie. you alright? you had me so scared!" Worry crossing her face.

i looked at her and nodded "im fine" then i remembered shane, i had hung up on him while running. i will call him when i get home. i ignored all texts and calls on the way home.  
there was a silence amoungst me and my mom as she drove home. she was probably in a way mad at me for running away, and i didnt want to talk about it, so i kept quiet, i just sat there, eyes closed, head against the seat. my mom drifted off, i started thinking about shane.

i felt my moms hand on me and i jumped a little at her random touch. i opened my eyes and saw we were infront of our house. i got out the car and walked inside with my mom following.

"honey -" my mom started i knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"mom please can we talk about this tomorrow?" i yawned

she sighed "fine. go get some sleep" she headed off towards the kitchen .

i rushed upstairs and changed into pajamas. i then decided id text shane. i was way to tired to talk on the phone.

_Shane i'm okay, im home. ill call you tomorrow, im tired and i want to go to sleep. thank you_

i sent it too him. i didnt decide to wait for a reply, i just shut my eyes, and fell asleep.

The Next Morning, i woke up to the sun shining through my windows! ugh i hate when i forget to close the shades. I yawned and got up went to my balcany doors and opened them and nice breeze came through. i smiled and walked over to my closet, i picked out clothes for today and i went to the bathroom

after showering and getting ready for the day, i grabbed my phone and it said Next Text Messages. 3 of them

I clicked the first one from Shane:

_Im glad your ok!what happened? im glad your home! i was so worried! good night, and please dont forget to call. And for what?_

before replying i decided to read the other messages. next from Caitlyn

_Mitchie im so sorry! Shane told me you home and okay! im so glad! i was worried! are you still mad at me?_

i rolled my eyes and read the 3rd one from Nate

_Mitchie! :) glad your okay. I Miss you alot! we need to talk! its important! :D_

i giggled and replied to him

_NATE! thanks :D i miss you a lot! like omg! Nate! gosh! and okay whats up? lets talk! i wanna know!_

after i sent the reply i checked the time 10:30am. that means its only 7:30am in LA. Oh well ill get a reply later. i replied to Shanes though.

_Thank you.. a lot. for talking to me and caring. ill call you soon._

then...i debabted on caitlyns and put my phone down. still to upset. my stomach growled. i giggled and ran downstairs and saw my mom sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper

"Morning..Mom.."

"morning Mitchie" she said while not taking her eyes off of the newspaper. i rolled my eyes and went to the fridge and grabbed a bagel and cream cheese. i made the bagel in silence. the only noise really was the paper when my mom switched pages. then the toaster popping. it was an awkward annoying silence. after i cream cheesed my bagle i sat across my mom, and took a bite. Mine as well talk to her about it. shes obviously mad at me. ugh!

"mom"

"mitchie" her tone was so banal.

i held back the annoying sigh i wanted to release. "mom im sorry"

"yeah sure you are" her eyes stayed on the paper.

this time i let out the sigh "really mom! i was upset! all my friends are gone! what you expect me to be all cheerful as if my life is perfectly fine! well its not!" i exploded with anger..that shocked me

my mom looked at me as if she didnt hear the anger in my voice as i had yelled at her. "Mitchie, i understand that but really you dont need to run away. all that happened was you got lost, then all scared and paranoid. so see if you knew to be smart and not run off you would of been home able to sleep it off without ever going through paranoid feelings."

wow she just wow! "wow really mom! you trying to make me feel all guilty for this"

"what do you want me to feel guilty cause i dont!" she said seriously

"Thats not what im trying to do!"

"you know mitchie it is not my fault you chose to be all insecure! and chose not to believe in yourself! your chose the way your life is! youd have more friends if you had more confidence ! but i guess that didnt ever click in your head!"

this is something i would never expect my mom to say to me! why is she doing this? "Wow mom thank you so much to make me realize how much you dont care! you didnt nothing to help me when i grew up! its not my fault people chose me to bully-"

"its your lack of confidence! your so vulnerable!"

my eyes got watery "I HATE YOU!" i ran out the kitchen and to my room, i slammed and locked the door. i ran to my phone and called the person who was always there to help me...caitlyn

"hello?" i heard her tired voice, i must of woken her

"im sorry" i cried

she realized i was crying. "Mitchie" she sounded awake "mitchie whats wrong hun tell me everything"

"My mom doesnt care about me" i cried trying to not let out sobs

"Mitch thats not true-"

"It is! she just said the worst things to me!" i told her the conversation me and my mom had just had.

"Oh my god! but hun you know...i mean you arent confident.."

"i know Caitlyn! i know! but thats not the point! at least when you say it your trying to help me! your being my best friend! the way she said it as if she didnt want me as her daughter, she said it without caring. she was blaming me for the suffering i go through, she said nothing to help me! she looked at me like i was a joke!"

Caitlyn sighed "ugh i wish i could be there for you Mitch"

i cried "yeah..noone is"

"Mitchie-"

"i got to go" with that i hung up. i then texted Sierra

_You Hate me?_

_Omg Mitchie no! we havent talked in so long! how are you?_

_Thank you. i know, i thought you was mad. and im alright. could be a lot better. Hey when you coming back?_

_I was but got over it, i realized it would of been an argument on who got the ticket if i was there. hehe. and aww whats wrong? and ill be back in 2 weeks! :/ long, but yeah._

_okay cool :) and a lot has happened. and yeah thats what Cait said. lol. and aww i wish it was tomorrow..Caitlyn moved..to LA_

_Aww dont want to tell me? ;P and SHE DID? WHEN? Who are you hanging with this summer?_

_I do, but ill tell you when your back, in person. and yeahh yesterday. Noone_

_Okay :) and omg mitchie im sorry :(_

_Dont worry about it, im good, bored, but good._

I got a new text from Nate

_Look outside your balcany now!_

i looked confused at my phone and then shrugged and stepped onto my balcany and went to the fence part and put my hands on it and looked down and i saw a curly haired boy with grin on his fate waving at me, his name? NATE! i smiled huge and ran downstairs and out the front door and lounged at his open arms hugging him tightly. he chuckled and returned the tight hug.

"Nate! what are you doing here?" i was so happy but so confused!

"Forgot my guitar at the stadium, i decided to go along with big mike to get it, so i could see you. " he smiled

i giggled against his chest. "what am i your best friends?"

"yes! of course, which i need to talk to you! remember important!"

oh yeah! "yeah i remember. come on" i pulled him inside of my house and to my room, we sat down on the floor across from each other. "whats up?"

"well, i need your advice."

"okay cool what for?" i think i already knew, girl advise. Caitlyn! i smirked

"what?" he noticed my smirk

"oh nothing, just continue" i giggled

"okay so, um i-i like um c-c-aitlyn-" he was so nervous

"i knew it!" i squealed. "sorry" i apologized when i noticed the confused look he was giving me "continue"

"okay and i dont know if she likes me-"

"she does!" i interruppted with a grin on my face. stop interrupting mitchie!

"she does?" he grinned

i nodded "yes! trust me she does! are you gonna ask her out?" i was so excited

"yeah im planning on it, but i need your help. i mean i dont know what kind of dates she likes, i mean i dont even know how to choose what to do on a first date." he admitted with light blush in his cheeks

i giggled he so adorable; no i dont like him like that btw only as a friend. "aww!" i grinned "i can totally help you!" i was so excited.

he sighed in relief. "thank you"

"no problem bestie!" i giggled "okay so the date i think would be best is if you go to a beach, a nice one, that not a lot of people or actually no, at the time where the sun it setting. and then you should like have picnic, i mean beaches in LA must get packed, so instead of all being awkward with chairs and a table." Nate would find it awkward cause he is so shy "and so have a picnic, make steak, with nmash patatos her favorite. with water to drink, that way the drink wont ruin her food, thats why if its good food she drinks water, and since you cant have soda... but anyways have a picnic on the beach when the sun is setting, get to know her more. talk. you shy curl head!" i smiled

he was nodding in approval to my plan "Your coming to LA with me."

"what?" i asked shocked

"Yup, your coming, i need you to be there when the dates over!"

i giggled in awe at how much me and him are becoming best friends. i nodded with a grin "okay!"

my mom didnt care that i was going, i rolled my eyes and me and nate packed me some clothes.

"why did she seem to not care?" he asked curiously as he put my clothes in my suite case as i handed them to him.

"I dont know, ever since this morning she just doesnt care about me." i sighed

he didnt say that she cared about me, cause he didnt think she did from the way she didnt care i was leaving. he nodded and put the clothes in my bag.

after deciding how long i would stay, 2 weeks, then sierra will be back and i will have her to hang with, we went to the limo he came in. i was so excited and he told me that noone else knew i was going.

after the long plane ride, i slept like th whole way.  
when we arrived i felt Nate shake me lightly.

"Mitch wake up"

i grumbled and opened my eyes. he was standing next to his seat chuckling. i glared at him while he took my luggage and his guitar down from above our seats. "come on sleepy head."  
i rolled my eyes and stood up stretched and followed him off the plane. when we got into the airport cameras flashed widly and girls screamed when they say Nate. its Nate Gray! girls came running over and Big Rob his body gaurd was trying to keep them away. Nate signed a few things, before grabbing my hand and rushing us out to the limo that waited for us and big rob. he held my hand is he stupid! that would end up all over the internet i can see it now 'Nate's New Girl?' "Whose Nate's Mystery Girl?' ugh whatever thats his problem. i shook away the thought and became excited! id see Caitlyn! and SHANE! and Jason! haha ! yay!

When we arrived infront of this huge hou- no Mansion! my jaw dropped.

"This place his huge!"

Nate chuckled "yes now lets go"

we got out the limo and he took my stuff inside and led me to a guest room, i knew id get lost trying to find people in this house. The guest room was huge! it was like the freaking size of my house! Nate put my stuff down

"You can unpack. Make youself at home." Nate chuckled at me cause i guess he found me shocked amusing.

"want to help? pleasee"

he sighed "fine"

we unpacked my stuff, i mean i wanted him here so when i was done i wouldnt have to get lost trying to find him. after unpacking he led me downstairs

"come on Shane, and Jason and My parents are outback. You can surprise them" he smiled

"none of them know im here? how do you know its okay for me to stay here?" i asked glaring at him

he laughed "mitch they love you its okay ! you let us stay at your house, they will let you stay here, they dont mind. now lets go. " he dragged me downstairs.

we walked outback his parents where at a table that had their backs towards us. Shane was with a little boy and Jason in the pool.

Nate cleared his throa "look whose here!" he annouced loudly enough for them all to hear.

They all looked at us

"Mitchie?" they all seemed to say at the same time, minus the little boy. The little boy looked confused

"hi.." i said awkwardly and shyly.

"Mitchie!" Jason jumped out the pool ran over to me and hugged me getting me wet.

i laughed returning the hug i didnt care if i was wet.

he pulled back and chuckled at the fact that he wet me.

Denise and their dad; never heard his name; came over and hugged me

"so good to see you Mitchie!" Denise said excitedly

"you too Denise" i smiled returning her hug happy she was happy to see me. The little boy walked over dripping wet and smiled.

"Im Frankie" he stuck out his hand

i smiled "im Mitchie nice to meet you." i shook his hand

"You too Mitchie!" he chuckled.

"are you hungry?" Denise asked

"Yeah a little"

"good ill go make lunch" her and her husband left to the kitchen.

i looked to shane who was sitting there with his feet in the water looking down. why hasnt he said hi to me?

Nate saw who i was looking at "He thinks your mad at him" Nate whispered in my ear.

that made me sad that Shane thought i was mad at him! i told him thank you! ugh! i sighed. "excuse me" i walked slowly over to shane, i took off my sandals, and sat down next to him with my feet in the water. i scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his arm, i hugged myself to his arm and sighed relaxing, and closed my eyes.

Shanes Pov

I was happy when mitchie rested her head on me and wrapped her arms around my arm. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. i knew she wasnt sleeping because her feet were moving in the water. i decided to ask her a question.

"You arent mad at me Mitch?" i hoped she wasnt!

"Not at all Shane." she said relaxed.

i smiled and kissed the top of her head. i let her rest a few minutes before asking another question.

"Mitchie what happened? and not to sound rude but why are you here?" I was full of curiousity.

Mitchie lifted her head and sighed looking up meeting my curious eyes. she kept her arms around my arm and looked down at the water resting her head back on my arm.

"My mom doesnt care about me anymore. Nate wanted my help, and he said i could stay here. thats why im here. as to what happened the other night....a...a guy...he chased after me...he was smirking evily, he was so mad when i got to my car...i was so scared. he was evil looking and very tall with huge muscles. i thought he was gonna hurt me. He probably would have if i didnt make it to my car first." she shivered as the memory ran through her head

I was shocked. mitchie could have gotton hurt! that scared me. But i was so happy that she was okay, here next to me. I kissed the top of her head for the 2nd time.

we sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

"MITCHIE! SHANE!" My mom yelled from the door "COME EAT!"

we both sighed and got up. i put my arms around here and she giggled. I smiled at the sound of her giggle, that i was so happy to hear. We walked into the kitchen and then there was a scream!

**Did you like? was it a disapointmen? :( i hope you liked it! Leave a review! and i realized in my last chapter that i had made some of the conversations confusing cause i forgot to spread it out. Sorry! i read this chapter i dont think it happened in this one phew! well tell me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter! **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8 It's On

**Ahh how many reviews did i get last chapter? um 5! haha wish it was more. i mean i went a whole day without updating. and still only got 5 reviews. but hey im still happy. :) **

**but anyways about that yeah sorry for not updating yesterday, i had went to a family cookout and was too tired to want to update yesterday. so heres the next chapter! :D **

**oh man i just realized my right hand has melted chocolate on it! stupid M&Ms! time to go wash my hands *leaves***

***Comes back* okay much better haha. **

**does anyone even read these things? or do you skip to the story? oh well ill stop here.**

**We Cant We Cant Back Down x3  
We Cant We Cant Back Down Not Right Now  
We Cant We Cant Back Down Not Right Now  
We Cant Back Down x2**

Ohhhhh yeah

Dont close your eyes  
Were all in this together  
Wherever  
They draw the line  
Werent gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it  


**^Song is stuck in my head^**

**haha**

**on last chapter**

_MITCHIE! SHANE!" My mom yelled from the door "COME EAT!" _

_we both sighed and got up. i put my arms around here and she giggled. I smiled at the sound of her giggle, that i was so happy to hear. We walked into the kitchen and then there was a scream!_

**Now**

okay in my perspective it was a scream, but according to girls it was a squeal. anyways we looked at the direction the squeal came from, and there standing in the doorway was Caitlyn with a huge grin on her face, looking at Mitchie. I looked down at Mitchie and saw a grin appear on her face as she stared at her best friend and in that instant they ran at each other a hugged each other.

"Im sorry Mitchie forgive me please!" Caitlyn said while still hugging Mitchie.

"I forgive you Caity" She smiled and stepped back from Caitlyn.

"THANK YOU! I HAVE MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" she screamed okay squealed with excitment.

Nate laughed and put his arm around Mitchies shoulders, and cleared his throat "haha Caity, but guess what she is my best friend!" he teased.

Caitlyn laughed and pushed Nates shoulder "Your below me on the list buddy! " she stuck her tounge at him

he faked a pout and whined "Miiiitchiiiieee"

Mitchie laughed and wrapped her arm around Nate. Honestly i was jealous at how close they were. it was an easy friendship.

"Nate your on the list! so stop pouting" Caitlyn rolled her eyes jokingly.

Nate looked at Mitchie with a pout. Mitchies head lifted up and she looked at Nate whose face was in a pout and she laughed and touched his cheek. "Stop pouting you baby!" the 3 of them laughed. I chuckled from where i was.

Nate glared at Mitchie. "You choose her over me?" he joked and faked a gasp. "What about our connection Mitch?"

Caitlyn laughed and rolled her eyes "such a drama queen" they laughed

"oh right Nate, i forgot we are in love! pst" She joked

He again faked a gasp "you forgot. " he shook his head in joking disapproval.

"aw dont get all mad." she kissed his cheek "I love you!" i felt a jealousy run through my body as she said that to Nate. Even though i knew they were joking around, i still just...was jealous.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes "get a room." she joked

"aw poor Caity jealous?" Nate asked with a smirk on his face.

"uhpst no!" some reason i knew she was lieing.

nate and mitchie stared at her and burst out laughing.

"Caity he is all yours!" she said through laughs "i got shane thank you very much. or well ill go bother him anyways." she said as she ducked out from laughing Nates arm. he placed his arm over Caitlyn. I saw mitchie make her way over to me. For some reason i felt a tingle through me when she said 'i got shane thank you very much' i smiled at the thought, and watched her make her way to me with a small smile on her lips.  
when she reached me i put my arm over her shoulders and she hugged me from the side.

"kids lunch! thats why your in here!" mom called to us. we laughed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food. we went out back sat at a table and started to eat.

Caitlyn and Nate where giggling to each other, and Mitchie was putting a peice of turkey from her sandwhich in her mouth. her head was tilted back and the turkey was hanging over her mouth and she opened her mouth and the turkey fell into her mouth and she chewed putting her head straight again and saw me looking at her.

"What?" her cheeks turned a pink color. i smiled at her adorable blushing self. that caused her to blush more, and focus on her sandwhich.

i scooted my chair closer to her and whispered in her ear. "your adorable when you blush, did you know that?" i chuckled

Mitchies pov

Shanes closeness sent tingles through me, and his breathe touching my ear made me shiver, and what he said to me made me blush. oh the effects shane has on me. i smiled at my sandwhich.

"aw mitch do you have feelings for your sandwhich?" Nate joked seeing me smiling at my sandwhich i glared at him and through a peice of cheese at him. "shut up!" the 3 of them laughed as i continued to glare at Nate.  
Nate continued laughing and picked up the cheese and ate it. I glared at him for another second and then looked at shane. He had a smile on his face, that took my breathe away and caused me to blush and smile in return. Shane tucked a peice of hair behind my ear. Caitlyn faked a gag "get a room!" her and nate laughed. i glared at caitlyn "You two i swear im gonna kill you!" i got up from the table and put my dish in the sink and walked up the room i was staying in.

about a half an hour later i heard laughter from downstairs. I got up to see what was going on. i walked down the stairs and saw Nate chasing Caitlyn with ice in his hand, and Caitlyn running while laughing. i have to admit she must be a good multi tasker. i laugh and run i fall over. I saw shane sitting next to Frankie on the couch chatting to him about what? i dont know. but i walked down the rest of the stairs and Shane's head moved up and his eyes met mine with a small smile. I smiled and walked over to the couch he was on. "Hey" i smiled standing infront of him.

"Hey" he smiled his freaking 'award winning' smile!

i blushed.

Frankie chuckled queitly to himself.

Shane though, turned me around and pulled me down onto his lap and kept his arms around my waiste. i smiled oh my god im on his lap! i sighed relaxed and leaned back and rested my head on his chest.

Caitlyn came back laughing out of breathe

"Wheres Nate?" Frankie asked

"he's uh coming" she laughed even more.

like 15 seconds later Nate came in drying himself off. soaked!

We all bursted out laughing.

Their mom walked in "nate your getting the floor all wet! why are you soaked in your normal clothes?"

we just laughed even more

Nate glared at all of us.

"So what do you all wanna do?" Shane asked

"swimming?" Caitlyn suggested with a giggle.

"totally!" i grinned. i loved swimming!

"alright lets get changed."

we all went to our rooms and changed. I self consiously opened my door and saw Caitlyn closing the door to her room, about to go walk downstairs "Cait!"

she turned and saw me. and she sighed already knowing that i was self consious. she came over to me and dragged me out of my room.

i complained and yelled at her all the way outback.

The boys were already out there. Minues Frankie, he went to one of his friends house. Jason hm i dont know where he was.

But once i saw Shane taking off his shirt i blushed. Caitlyn saw me blush and followed my eye direction then snickered. and walked away from me and went over to Nate.

i noticed her walk away! she left my self consious self here alone! ahh!

i crossed my arms across my stomach and Shane came jogging over to me "hey you look good" he smiled.

i blushed and bit my lip. I notcied his bare muscular self and stared with realizing i was ]

Shane snickered "like what you see mitch?"

i jumped and blushed a deeper red. That caused him to chuckle. He took my hand that was crossed across my stomach. his hand touching my stomach sent a shiver through out my body. he took my hand and walked us over to Nate and Caitlyn. The 2 boys shared and amused sneaky looking smirk.

"why you 2 smirking like that?" i became a bit scared.

"no reason" they said in unison.

Me and Caitlyn shrugged.

"Caitlyn ready to go in the pool?" Nate asked

"well i did want to tan.."

"Pleaseee pleaseeee pleaseeee!" he begged.

she sighed "fiiine."

"Yes!" he took her hand. "at the same time?"

She smiled and nodded. they walked back and then ran and jumped in the pool at the same time hand in hand.

"aw how adorable" i giggled.

"You wanna go in?" Shane smiled

"uhh well not really. I seriously do need a tan" i said and turned away and started walking over to a chair that was in the sun. but then i felt 2 arms circle around my waiste. i gasped and looked up. it was shane. i sighed and a shiver went through. his arms are touching my stomach. ah "yes?" i breathed

he smirked that smirk he had with nate and lifted me and plopped me over my shoulder. i gasped and hit his back not hard. "Put me down shane!" i screamed with a giggle as i fel thim move. i guessed towards the pool.

"nope" he chuckled

"Shane!" i tried sounding serious but i had giggles escaping.

he laughed

"throw her throw her throw her!" i heard Caitlyn and Nate chant

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" i yelled and they all laughed. i tried to squirm around so he would put me down. but nope not working. he stopped walking then i felt him taking me off his shoulder. wait omg me squirming worked? he held me bridal style. okay im not on my feet. did it not work?

"Shane" i giggled and then pouted. "put me down please." i kept the pout on my face.

Shane shook his head with a smirk.

"pleasseee shane"

he sighed

yes! im winning!

"okay mitchie. ill put you down." he held me away from his body right when i thought i was getting set on my feet he let me go and i screamed hitting the water. i came up coughing and i moved my hair out of my face. The 3 of them where laughing hard.

""it is so on Shane" i glared at him

shane who was still laughing managed to say "bring it"

i faked a sad sigh and swam to the side of the pool and put on a sad look and held my hand out to shane. "help please?"

he chuckled a little getting over his laughing. "fine" he walked to the edge of the pool and took my hand.

i felt him lightly pull on my arm at first i acted like i was getting out then with all my force i pulled him in. he fell in with a huge splash that hit me, but i laughed.

Caity and Nate started laughing and i quickly swam over to them before Shane came above the water. "Help me!" i swam behind the two.

Shane came above the water and shook his head to move his hair out his face. "mitchie!"

"no no no! this is a war between the two of you, dont get us involved. " Caitlyn told me with a laugh.

i sighed "what did i get myself into?" i groaned. but hey having a 'war' with people is fun. like all about revenge, its like never ending fun pranks. i was so ready for this!

"Shane is very good at things like this, i feel bad for you mitch" Nate told me

"oh thanks" i said sarcastically "just what i needed to know." i looked over nates shoulder and saw shane smirking at me. "nate should i be scared?"

nate laughed "Mitchie you should be terrified!"

i swallowed hard and quickly swam to the ladder and started to climb out when i heard water move. i looked behind me and saw shane swimming to me. i screamed and quickly got out. Shane almost right behind me. i started to run with him chasing me. I felt his arms circle around me and pull me into the air.

"im sorry!" i screamed with a laugh.

"whoops to bad. to late now. the games have just begun." he said and i could tell he was still smirking.

i groaned and tried to get out of his hold."where do you think your gonna go?" shane laughed.

"as far away from you as possible" i teased.

"you'll be living with me for 2 weeks mitchie. Be prepared." he set me down on my feet. i turned to face him and saw the smirk on his face.

"shane you wouldnt really pull pranks on me? would you?" i asked a little nervous.

"you must not know me mitchie" he chuckled and walked away. i took that as a yes.

"great" i sighed. i decided to sit in a chair and tan and think of all the pranks that i will pull on shane in these next two weeks. This was going to be fun. i smiled as i closed my eyes.

about a half hour later.

"Kids we got company! some are family!" i heard denise yell. first part ment for us all 2nd ment for the boys. me and caity got of the chairs. I walked over to shane with my arms across my stomach.

"nervous?" shane asked a little confused

"i always am when i have to meet new people." i said with a shrug.

shane chuckled and then looked at my arms that where covering my stomach. he grabbed his shirt off the chair "here" he said with a smile and held the shirt out to me.

i smiled 'thank god! a shirt!' i took the shirt from his hands and slipped my arms and head through. "thanks" i smiled at him

he returned a smile " you look good in my clothes."

i hit his arm playfully "shut up you weirdo!" we laughed and heard a squeal.

"Shaaaaaaane!" it was a girls voice. we looked over at the girl and saw she had a huge smile across her face and she was looking directly at shane. she had blonde curly; kinda looked a little wavy hair, she had a nice skin color, not pale white but not to tan, she had on a blue shirt sleeve shirt that was a loose fit up to her waiste wear it hugged her waiste. she had on black skinnies and blue high heels that matched her shirt. she had on blue eye shadow, a good amount, also a good amount of eye liner and mascara. she rushed over to shane and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly

"Hey Chelsea!" he hugged her lightly.

she pulled back with a grin "how are you? havent talked to you in awhile!" she pouted. i could tell this was not a family member. she liked shane, and it was obvious.

"Im good, how are you?"

"im great! im so happy to be here and to get to see you!" she smiled.

ugh! i looked around awkwardly.

Shane noticed my movements.

"oh chels this is my friend Mitchie, Mitchie this is Chelsea." he introduced us

"Hey!" she forced a smile.

"hi" i gave a small half smile

she looked at my shirt and i saw her glare at it. must know it is shanes.

i looked away and saw caitlyn giggling at nate. she saw me and my awkward feeling look and she motioned for me to go over to her. i sighed and looked at chelsea who was starring at shane and i looked at shane. "im gonna go talk to Nate and Caity." i pointed over to them. "see ya" i started walking away

"Mitc-" shane started

"Shane lets chat!" Chelsea interrupted.

I heard Shane sigh and i could tell he didnt want to be alone with her. but i wasnt gonna stay over there and get crazy death glares from that crazy chick.

i reached Caity and Nate and smiled a small smile at them

"you ok?" caitlyn asked.

"yeah i was just getting death glares from that crazy chick chelsea over there" i motioned with my head.

"She has a major crush on Shane. like she is freaking obsessed with him!" Nate informed me which explained the death glares

"oh does he like her?" i was so hoping he didnt.

"no he really doesnt like at all. she creeps him out." Nate chuckled.

"why does someone have a crush?" Caitlyn giggled

"no!" i blushed revealing my secret.

"riiiight" both nate and caitlyn said at the same time.

"guys! i do not!" i bit my lip.

they gave me a look

"okay fine! geesh i do! dont tell him though! okay?" i blushed

"promise" they said in unisonaand acted like they locked their mouths.

i laughed at their childness. they where made for each other. they need to go out. ill talk to caitlyn about it later. hehe.

i looked at Caitlyn and saw shock cross her face. she hit nates arm and he looked at her and followed her eyes, and his jaw dropped.

"whats going on?" i went to turn around but both of them stopped me.

"No!" Nate stepped infront of me blocking my view.

"Nate!" i pushed him out the way and regretted it the moment my eyes landed on what they where shocked about. I felt tears fill my eyes.

**Did you like? hate? etc etc etc! haha! well leave a review! and this would of been longer but i wanted it to end the way i ended it ^ so yeah :) **

**Just please make my day and make me smile by leaving a review! :D**

Still shanes pov


	9. Chapter 9 He's creeping me out!

**Hii Everyone ! i havent updated in a few days! im sorry! i was busy! and i went to canobie lake all day yesterday so when i got home all i wanted to do was sleep. haha. But its Friday ! and i have no plans really for the weekend, so ill update! this chapter though is not the best ill admit! and i dont know...i dont really like it but i wanted to put another chapter up for you all! and so please dont stop reading this chapter or my whole story if this one gets you bored! cause i think every story has a few chapters that arent the best. haha. and this is one of them for my story. So please try to enjoy and leave a review! and was any of you a Jemi fan? or still are? They broke up! im sooo sad! UGH! and she all sang about him, saying 'if your life is such a mystery why dont you just stick to the tamborine!' aw :( and they have to spend the summer together touring! awkward! but anyways ill let you get to the story now. **

**Last Chpater**

Nate!" i pushed him out the way and regretted it the moment my eyes landed on what they where shocked about. I felt tears fill my eyes.

**Now**

Yes there was Shane and Chelsea kissing. Nate saw my eyes fill with tears

"see..thats why you shouldnt have moved me out the way.." Nate mumbled

i glared at him and then ran into the house

"Mitchie!" Nate and Caitlyn yelled at the same time.

i ignored them and ran to the room i was staying in, shut the door and locked it, i slid down the door and pulled my legs to me and cried.

Outside

Caitlyns pov

me and nate called to mitchie as she ran away but she ignored us and continued running. we decided to give her space.

"where mitchie go?" shane asked us. i glared at him.

"what?" confusion crossed his facce.

i just glared at him and then walked away pulling nate with me.

Nate shook his head in disapproval to shane.

i pulled nate inside the house and into the kitchen. we grabbed some water silently.

"i feel bad for mitchie." i heard nate whisper

"i do too nate" i looked at him "she just admitted her feelings for him, to us and she was all happy. then she had to see that.."

Nate nodded his head in sad agreement. "i cant believe they kissed. i swear he hated her! "

I shrugged. "people change"

Nate looked down "yeah..wish he didnt like her." he sighed.

i walked over to him and hugged him, he returned the hug and i smiled a little.

mitchies pov

i walked around the room not knowing what to do. i still had tears streaming down my face. i went to the bed and bent down next to it and grabbed my guitar from under the bed. i took it out the case and sat in the middle of the bed and criss crossed my legs and lightly set the guitar on them . i set my fingers up and strummed the guitar.

And I feel, I feel a deep connection And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no And I know it's somethin special Seein you here is not coincidental, mhmm

[Chorus]  
Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines

i stopped strumming the guitar for that is all i had i set my guitar down and layed back starring at the ceiling and soon i drifted off to sleep.

i was soon awaken by a knock on my door. i groaned and ignored it. the person knocked again. i sighed and got out of bed and stumbled my way to the door. i opened it and my eyes widen in shock. "chelsea?"  
"hi" she forced a smile. "i was told to come get you. its time to eat." "oh uh just tell them im not hungry please" the mention of food made my stomach grumble. she giggled "your stomach seems to differ in that." i smiled softly. "yeah..um okay ill be down in a few minutes. " "okay.." she turned around and walked downstairs. i shut the door grabbed a change of clothes and changed into them. then i threw my hair into a messy bun rubbed my eyes yawned and splashed my face with water. dried it off and slowly walked downstairs. i saw everyone starting to sit at the table. i made eye contact with Nate and he motioned to inbetween him and caitlyn. i smiled softly and walked over to the chair and sat down. "hey" i whispered. "hey" he smiled softly "you ok?"  
i nodded and looked at caitlyn who gave me a small smile. i smiled in return. i looked forward and saw shane sit down next to chelsea. ugh! i quickly looked down.

The grown ups finished putting food on the table. "dig in" denise said.

i took a little bit of food. "not hungry?" Caity whispered

i shook my head and she realized i was still upset.

i saw from the corner of my eye her look at nate with a sad look on her face. i quickly ate my food. i looked at the clock. it was 7:30pm. i sighed "um can i be excused? im tired. long flight, and tireding day.."  
"jet leg" Nate summed it up for me. "yeah that" i said softly "yeah honey go get some sleep." Denise smiled "thanks" i smiled and got up. nate and caitlyn sent me worried looks and i just ignored them and put my dish in the sink and walked up my room. i locked my door and layed down on my bed and dozed back off to sleep.

the next morning. i woke up at 9am. i was wide awake. i got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day, in a white dress with black polka dots on it and a solid black belt looking part in the middle. it wasnt fancy it was a summer dress. and today was suppost to be hot. i put on my black sandles. and i let my hair air dry wavy. but straightened my bangs. then i walked downstairs to get some breakfast. i walked into the kitchen.

"Oh goodmorning Mitchie" Denise smiled

"Good morning Denise" i smiled in return

"did you get a good sleep?"

"yeah it was great, i feel wide awake" i giggled

"thats good" she giggled also. "you hungry?"

"Yeah." i smiled a little

"I can make you something, or you can have cereal."

"ill just have some cereal thanks"

She showed me where everything was and i made a bowl of captin crunch. while i was eatting i got a text from sierra

Mitchie :D

SiSi! :D

Im bored haha! so i thought id say hi to you! hi! :P

Aww poor baby! :p Hi!

Evil. SO whatcha doing ?

Eatting Captain crunch..

Yum! why the ..

Guess where i am!

HOME! ahahahahahaha!

:P actually no! im in los angeles!

At Caitlyns?

nope! Connect 3's house! for 2 weeks! :P

Mitchie i hate you ! you lucky! person! 3

yeah hehe! sorry i just needed to tell you bestie! and i love you too..

thank you! for telling me :D and haha

well well whatever! ;) well ill tlk to you later my foods getting soggy!

okay and ewww love ya!

love ya too!

i put my cell phone in my pocket

i looked up and saw Shane coming into the kitchen yawning. Dang it man! I stared at my cereal.

"Morning Shane." I heard Denise say

"Morning mom" he yawened again and stretched. then i guess he saw me cause he said "Morning Mitchie"

i looked at him and smiled softly "morning" i said softly and then stared back at my food. Denise had left the kitchen at this point.

Shane got some cereal and sat across the table from me. Awkwards silence. i moved my spoon around in the bowl.

"Soo..good sleep?" shane asked breaking the silence.

"Yup...comfy bed..." i still stared at my cereal the awakward silence setting in again.

"Morning!" Nate said walking in i sighed in relief

"Morning man" shane said.

i looked at nate and smiled "morning nate!" i giggled

nate laughed and grabbed a banana and peeled it throwing the peeling at me.

"ewww!"

the 2 boys laughed. i threw it back at Nate and he caught it and threw it in the trash.

"Caitlyn said she will be over soon." Nate told me.

"awesome awesome!" i smiled.

"Which Mitchie remember..."

i knew what he was talking about. the date "Yes Nate i do remember stupid! its why im here! duh!" i joked

"yeah..well i would have invited you just to hang out, but then that plan came to mind.."

"uh huh sure whatever you say Nate"

"hey! your my best friend, you think i wouldnt invite you over to hang out?" he gasped jokingly

"no nate i dont think you stupid!" i laughed.

he glared at me "your evil "

"thank you nate, means a lot" i smirked

he rolled his eyes

i saw shane watching us.

"well. whats on todays agenda?"

"whatever you wanna do. what do you wanna do?" Nate asked

"what is there to do?"

"Mitch its LA ! "

"well no duh, stating the obvious"

i heard shane chuckle

nate rolled his eyes. "well hmm shopping, which i dont want-"

"SHOPPING!" i smiled huge

"NO!"

"You put it as an option so yes!" i pouted

"No! i refuse to shop!"

"well to bad your fault!"

Jason walked in "whats going on?"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO! NO NO!"

"YESS! PLEASEEEE!"

"NO!"

"why?" i whined.

"i refuse to shop! hate it! its a girls thing!"

"Ugh!" i turned to shane "Shaaaaane" i pouted

"What?" he looked confused

i pouted "pleasee"

he caught on "oh no no no! im not going"

"Shanee! i looove yooou!" i continued to pout "Your the bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"no!"

"Hey!" Nate protest

"Shane! please please please please!" i whined

Jason chuckled at my whining.

"nope."

i stood up and went over to shane and stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck "Please!" i said next to his ear.

he sighed in defeat. i jumped up "YES!"

"Mitchie ugh!"

"Shane your the best ! your better than nate! thank you!" i stuck my tounge out at nate

"WHAT! thats rude!" Nate whined

"well its your fault you refused to go stupid! " i turned to Shane. "get ready! day of shopping!"

Shane groaned and stood up.

about after waiting an hour for shane me and him left and got into his car.

"oh my god this is so nice!" i looked around his car.

"thanks" he chuckled.

i smiled "Your welcome!"

when we got to the mall, we got out the car and he put on his sunglasses and a hat trying to hide his identity..Shane Gray.

we walked into the mall

we shopped for hours he bought me everything i wanted! i refused over and over again but he kept saying 'mitchie im rich dont worry about it' stubborn!

then we got lunch

"so can i ask you something?" he asked as we sat down with burger king, in the food court.

"course anything" i said while taking a french fry.

"why was it awkward at breakfast?" his looked so curious.

i blushed. "Um.."

"Mitchie, me and you never have had awkward moments before.."

"i know..um it was just um nothing..." i couldnt tell him without telling him my feelings for him. which i refused to tell him.

"Mitchie..."

"Can we please not talk about it. it was this morning. can we focus on now, when its not awkward. pleaase" i pouted.

"fiiine"

"yay!" i giggled and he smiled at me.

We actually had fun, i put aside what i saw yesterday and acted like it never happened. When we got back to his house, we walked in with lots of bags and put mine in my room and he put his in his room. Then we went downstairs and to the kitchen. Where we saw Caitlyn and Nate through the doors outback talking. and Chelsea hanging with Jason and Frankie by the pool. i rolled my eyes.

Shane noticed.. "dont like someone out there?" he joked

Chelsea! i hate her! "no..i dont hate..anyone."

he looked at me confused, but dropped it.

"Come on" we walked outside.

they all looked at us when they heard the door to outside open.

"Mitch Mitch!" Caitlyn giggled.

i laughed and ran over to her "Caity im so sorry!"

"for what?" she asked confused

"Nate told me you where coming over, then he mentioned shopping but wouldnt go with me so i made shane go with me, accidently forgetting you where coming over!" i pouted

she laughed "mitch its okay i had fun hanging with nate" she smiled shyly

"mhm i bet you did" i smirked causing them both to blush and i laughed. "oh my god...oh my god!" i laughed and walked away shaking my head. I ran over to Jason who was sitting with his feet in the water and put my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind "Jason!"

he jumped a little "phew mitch thought you were gonna push me in." he chuckled

"Hey" i stood up "im not that evil!" we laughed. i took off my sandels and put my feet in sitting next to jason and i kicked at the water.

"how was your shopping trip? did you visit birds?"

i looked at him confused and he was grinning "um no jason...no birds."

his smile dropped "aww birds are cute" he looked at the sky and i just laughed. i sat there starring at the water for a few minutes

Nates pov

I whispered into caitlyns ear "payback on mitchie"

"huh?" she asked

"Pushing her in. shh"

Caitlyn held back at laugh "thats evil."

i winked at her and got up. i saw her blush before i walked away and i smiled. i hid behind everything i could on my way over to get behind mitchie. when i got behind her i looked at shane and he saw me. i put a finger to my mouth and he nodded with a smirk and looked away from me to mitchie who was starring at the water. and i saw Chelsea see me and look at mitchie. i snuck up behind mitchie "boo!" i said while i pushed her in

Mitchies pov

I felt two hands push on my back and heard nates say "boo:" i jumped and screamed when he pushed me in. i came back up from the water coughing and spit out the water that was in my mouth and i glared at Nate "Oh its is now totally on Nate!" everyone was laughing. i grabbed onto the wall and pulled myself out my dress stuck to my skin, it wasnt the type of white material that became completely see through, but it was a little. i went to nate and grabbed his shirt. "give me your shirt before i get you into that water."

He laughed taking off his shirt and handed it to me. i put it on and glared at him with a smirk. "id sleep with your eyes open Nate if i were you. you never know when ill strike back." and everyone started laughing. i looked at Shane "you too shane. its still on between us too. and its my turn to get you. so i suggest you sleep with your eyes open" i smirked at them both and walked into the house to my room to get changed.

Nates pov

we still laughed as mitchie walked away. Caitlyn walked up to us. "you know you better be prepared for her at every second. She is good with getting revenge. trust me i know. " she shivered a little.

we all looked at her "i feel bad for both of you" she pointed to me and shane and laughed "you really have no idea whats in store for you two."

"uh oh" i chuckled.

Caitlyn giggled and blushed as she saw me shirtless. i chuckled and she quickly looked away smiling as her cheeks turned red.

"aw why you blushing?" Shane smirked

Caitlyn glared at Shane "!" everyone laughed and Mitchie came running back out with shorts and a tank top on. she skipped her way over to me and caitlyn with a innocent smile on her face.

"what did you do Mitchie?" i asked getting nervous.

"me? i did nothing nate"

i stared at her and she just continued smiling innocently "okaaay..."

i was her look at caitlyn and her smile turned to a smirk for a quick second. "hmm"

she looked at me and shrugged.

"You guys pull pranks on eachother?" Chelsea asked confused

"mhm" Mitchie nodded

"yeah first it was shane cause he threw mitchie in the pool, so now she has to get him back. now me and her also because i just pushed her in the pool." Nate explained.

"oooh okay" Chelsea nodded in understanding.

i saw mitchie roll her eyes.

"we should build a birdy house!" Jason blurted out with a grin. Me and Shane and Frankie sighed annoyed.

the 3 girls giggled.

Then the rest of our family came out back and we all said hi to them and they said hi to us.

I saw my cousin Declan kept looking at Mitchie. He must like her..

Mitchies pov

I was swaying left to right in place singing a song in my head. when i looked straight ahead and saw their cousin um declan i think, staring at me. i stopped swaying and quickly looked away from him uncomfortable. i dont like when guys stare at me. guys i hardly or dont know..i get self consious. I look down down still uncomfortable and shuffled my feet.

"you ok?" Caitlyn whispered in my ear

"yeah just um their cousin keeps staring at me and its uncomfortable..."

"oooh" she looked over a decaln who was still starring at me. and then turned to nate and i heard her say "Mitchie it uncomfortable your cousin keeps staring at her and she doesnt like it!"

Nate looked and saw him still starring at her. and sighed.

"everything okay?" Shane asked.

i stared at my feet.

"Yeah just um Declan keeps staring at mitchie and she doesnt like it. shes uncomfortable having him stare at her." Nate explained

they all glanced over and when his eyes met with mine his smile grew.

Shane got up and walked over to me "want me to tell him to stop staring at you?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at shane with a frown and nodded "please" i whispered. "i really dont want him staring at me."

Shane nodded "alright, be right back." we all watched shane walk over to declan.

Shane's pov

I walked over to declan "hey man"

"Yo what up shane?" he did a handshake.

"Not much just haning out."

"oh, whats that girls name? the one with the wet hair? i forgot it."

"Uh Mitchie"

"right! Mitchie.." he smiled and looked back at her.

"Yeah about Mitchie thats why im over here." he looked back me.

"She would really appreciate it if you stop staring at her. She finds it uncomfortable and really doesnt like you staring at her. so stop. seriously" i was completely serious

Declan chuckled. "dude she hot!" he smirked

"yeah, still stop staring at her! she doenst want you too!" i stepped in his view from mitchie.

Declan sighed "alright shane, damn ill stop."

"Good. and if she tells me again that you where looking or staring at her, or if one of us catch you, i will seriously beat the crap out you." and with that said i walked back over to mitchie. and declan turned to face the grown ups who were now taking seats at the table

When i reached mitchie she smiled up at me. "thank you" she whispered.

"anytime" i smiled in return.

She hug me and i was a little shocked but happy and hugged her back. "he creeps me out" she giggled into my ear.

i chuckled. "dont worry ill protect you" i whispered into her ear.

she giggled and hid her face in my shirt which i knew she was gonna blush because thats what she does.

Mitchies pov

i blushed into Shanes shirt. i loved hugging him. and the only way he can be my boyfriend is if i fight for him. which ill do without spilling my feelings for him. but no more wakward silences ! im sick of chelsea!

i pulled back and smiled up at shane.

he smiled huge in return which caused me to giggle. "goof ball" i said while hitting his chest jokingly.

he winked at me and turned to everyone else. "So what now?"

we all shrugged

"we could to the movies. watch whatever." nate suggested

we all agreed. we walked inside and i hid next to shane to stay out of declans view. when we all where ready. Nate told the grown ups and they made us bring Declan along. and Frankie was staying behind. which he didnt mind cause he didnt want to be with teens haha. anyways we walked out to the car the 7 of us! we got into Jasons truck so we all could fit it held 8. i quickly grabbed Shanes hand and pulled him in next to me, i sat against the window and he sat next to me. Declan...sat next to joe. i sunk in my seat. i wish he didnt have to come!

Chelsea sat infront of me, then caitlyn then nate. Jason is driving. noone in passenger seat.

i leaned against Shane's arm. he softly lifted his arm up out of my grip. and i frowned he must really not like me. oh wait! he put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me to his side. i rested my head almost on his chest but also on the side and i looked up at him with sweet smile on. he smiled his breathe taking smile in return and i giggled and blushed a little. from the corner of my eye i saw declan glare at us but turned quickly to look out the window. i rested my head back onto shane and closed my eyes.

at the movies

we all got out the car. Shane kept his arm around me and me and him got the candy and drinks while nate and caitlyn got the tickets. Jason and Chelsea and Declan stood against a wall waiting for us.

Once we had everything we headed to the theater our movie was in. Iron Man 2. The order: Jason, Shane, Me, Declan, Chelsea, Caityln and Nate. DANG IT!

I sighed quietly as the lights dimmed down and the movie began. I saw Declan kept looking at me through out the movie. He needs to Stop! he had his hand on the arm rest next to my right hand. Shane and me where sharing the one to my left hand. I took out my phone and sent a message to shane.

i saw him pull his phone out his pocket and read the message

Shane!  
Declan keeps looking at me! its so weird! im uncomfortable! but please dont start anything in here, i just wanted to let you know. x Mitchie x

Alright Mitchie,  
and im sorry that he sat next to you, but ill deal with him later. xShane

Thanks :)  
and okie dokie! ;) and can you come to the bathroom with me? i really need to go, but i dont want to go by myself. he might follow...  
x Mitchie x

;D and yeah right now? and we dont want that! haha :P x Shane

Yes right now! before i pee my pants! haha! and not at all!  
x Mitchie x

Okay mitch, stand up and ill follow you. :)  
xShane

i read the text, and put my phone in my pocket and then i stood up. i looked at shane who stood up also. and we squeezed our way through the aisle.

"where you two going?" Nate whispered

"Bathroom!" i whispered back and saw Declan was looking at us.

"oh okay." Nate nodded

i took shane's hand and we left the theater and headed to the bathrooms.

I went in the the girls bathroom and he went to the guys. i took my time, So that he could be finished and out before me. Or well i thought.

I left the girls bathroom and looked around and didnt see shane. i sighed and sat on the bench. i was looking at my phone when someone sat down next to me. i looked over at the persons legs. it wasnt shane. he had on black pants with converse. this person had on dark jeans, and ankle high nikes. i looked up and it was Declan. i jumped a little a scooted away from him.

Declan smirked "So i heard i creep you out. Had to have Shane protect you. you poor thing. "

"shut up! and i dont like when guys i dont even know stare at me! i dont want you starring at me!" I stood up and went to walk away when i felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back. i turned to him "what?"

"Dont ever be rude to me again! i will do what i want! i will stare at who i want! and that person will be you!" he had an evil look in his eyes.

i tried to pull my wrist from him and he tightened his hold. "Dont look at me ever again! Its uncomfortable!" his hand tightened "OW Declan Let GO! it hurts!" I screamed and declan pushed me to the wall, i hit it hard and slid to the floor in pain. I looked up and i saw Shane running towards us.

"what the hell?" Shane yelled as he neared Declan.

**Sooo you like? dislike? let me know please! Leave a review please! :) x3**

**and want to know something cool? i learned the dance to Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato in Camp Rock 2! i feel so cool! haha :P **


	10. Chapter 10 Just Shut Up!

**OMJ (oh my jacob, or oh my jonas, or oh my justin!) I was planning on updating like all weekend but i was so busy! ugh! so here is a new chapter! and ill be posting another one after i do my homework ! yay! haha. i didnt get much reviews on my last chapter :( and reviews are what make me want to continue. so please review! :D**

**_What am I suppost to do _**

**_when the best part of me _**

**_was always you_**

**_what am i suppost to say_**

**_when im all chocked up_**

**_and your ok_**

**_^Breakeven by the script! stuck in my head! ^_**

**Hope you enjoy **

**last chapter**

"what the hell?" Shane yelled as he neared Declan.

**Now**

Declans head quickly turned too Shane who was running at him. He went to run away but Shane reached him before he could and grabbed Declan by the arm and pushed him to the wall and held him there.

"What the hell did you do to Mitchie?" Shane said through clenched teeth.

"N-nothing Shane." he lied

"Don't freaking lie to me you idiot! What the hell did you do?" Shane got angrier from the lie

"I-I uh p-pushed her the w-wall" He stumbled over words

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Shane held tighter onto Declans arm.

"she screamed.." Declan sounded scared.

"Thats the most stupidest thing you did that to her for you Idiot!" And with that said shane punched Declans nose, and Declan fell to the ground covering his nose

"What the f*ck Shane?" Declan yelled in pain

"Dont ever f*cking put your dirty hands on Mitchie again or it will be alot worse than a broken nose." Shane said while hovering over Declan.

Declan looked up at him and glared and got up. "I hate you shane, always have and always will!"

"Well we share mutual feelings Declan." Shane said bitterly

"Great." the way declan said that made there seem like there was a meaning behind that single word.

I tried to get up and slid back down to the grown and groaned. Shane looked at me and rushed over to me.

"You alright?" He asked while helping me up.

"Fine" i lied.

"Mitch.." Shane knew i was lying.

"Okay my back hurts, but other than that im okay Shane." I told the truth.

"alright. come on" he put my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waiste and helped me to his car that was outside and helped me into the passenger seat.

"thank you shane, for everything." I smiled softly as he got into the drivers seat.

He smiled at me "Mitchie you mean a lot to me. A lot more than you think. "

Before i could respond the back doors opened, and Jason, nate, chelsea, and caitlyn got into the car. and then declan got in last .

It was an awkward silence.

I looked out my window

How could he do such a thing? Is he going to be doing worser things? I know that there was something behind that 'Great' he said. I better stay with someone at all times. Is he staying here for awhile? the whole two weeks ill be here? i should ask someone that later.

"so um what are we going to do now?" Nate broke the silence causing me to jump a little.

everyone mumbled a 'i dont know' 'whatever' 'no clue'

Nate sighed.

i got a text message

Hey Mitch When we get back to the house wanna start working on the date?  
Aw of course! This is so exciting! :P lol your so weird Mitch xD But you loooove meee! x3 Of course i do, yet i still wonder why xP *gasp* grr you love everything about me! so :P Whatever you say Mitch whatever you say HAHA :P ugh whatever you weirdo! Your wierder!  
nuh uh yeah huh nu uh yeah huh!  
ug whatever just keep lieing to yourself Natester!  
Thanks alot Mitchster!  
YAY! Nicknames!  
WE ROCK!  
Like totally!  
hahahahaha!

Nate ended chuckling out loud which made me giggle out loud.

"Um whats so funny?" Caitlyn asked confused

"nothing!" we said in unison causing us to laugh harder. "Um weird!"

we laughed harder at that since we just had that in our conversations

"You two creep me out, i hope you know that!"

we laughed for a few minutes. I then calmed down and wiped my tears that came from laughing so hard "aw man that was funny"

Nate also calmed down "Yeah" he said with a soft chuckle

we then reached the house. We all got out the car, and nate came over to me. "Come on Mitchster!" he said while taking my arm and making me run with him inside.

"Thats a little strange." Caitlyn said to Shane "they laughed in the car at an like insider and now they are running off with each other."

"Yeah...i completly agree." Shane said with a frown

inside

Me and Nate went up to his room and he locked his door so that noone could barge in when we were having the conversation to plan his date with Caitlyn.

"Okay" he said as he sat across from me on the bed with a pad of paper and a pen and wrote at the top 'What to do for the date'

i giggled "you need to take notes?"

"yes! like i dont want to forget anything!" he panicked

i laughed "okay whatever Natester."

"okay so what should i do again?"

"go to a beach, a nice one, that not a lot of people- or actually no, at the time where the sun it setting. and then you should like have picnic, i mean beaches in LA must get packed, so instead of all being awkward with chairs and a table." Nate would find it awkward cause he is so shy "and so have a picnic, make steak, with mash patatos her favorite. with water to drink, that way the drink wont ruin her food, thats why if its good food she drinks water, and since you cant have soda... but anyways have a picnic on the beach when the sun is setting, get to know her more. talk. k?" i looked at nate who was writing this all down.

he looked up with a smile and nodded. "okay so when do i confess my feelings to her?"

my jaw dropped "Nate wow, when the time is right silly!"

"how will i know?" he whined

"You'll just know, you'll get a feeling. i bet you it will be when you both turn to the sun and its a nice comfortable silence, you'll get the feeling, and then confess it to her. But nate if you dont feel its right, dont say it until you do ok?" i made sure he understood

"Yes mam!" he said with a grin.

i giggled and there was a knock on the door. "Nate?" it was caitlyn. she tried to open the door. "nate whys the door locked?"

"dang it" he muttered and quickly found a place to hide the notes and ran to the door unlocked it and opened it. "hey Caity" he said a little nervous.

she noticed his awkward nervousness and looked over his shoulder and saw me sitting on his bed, confusion crossed her features and she looked back at nate. "um i came to see if you wanted to hang out, or if i should leave?"

"dont leave, we can hang out." he smiled and she smiled in return

i got up off the bed and walked over to them. "ill be bothering Shane, see ya too. i gave a ask-her-tonight-nate look. he nodded and i saw caitlyn look confused again. i smiled and walked out in search for shane. i took out my cell and texted him

where in the house are you? :p In my room. why? ;)  
i wanna hang out with you! :)  
Then come on in my room! ;D okie dokie pokie, im coming :P Your weird! but ya love me dude! :D course Mitchie! just come on! :D okay geesh you impatient person.

i walked to his room and knocked on the door

"Enter!" he chuckled

i giggled and opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with his laptop and tv on. "Hello Mitten!" He laughed at the nickname he just created for me

"Mitten?" i giggled it was cute

"yeah Mit then ten " he chuckled "You no like?" he pouted

"no i like! its cute!" i smiled with a small blush

"good!" he grinned. "so what brings you here to me?"

"I was bored and giving Nate and Caity some time alone" i moved my eye brows up and down with smirk

he caught on "he's gonna ask her on the date?" he guessed

"yes! its so cute!" i giggled

"of course you think it is, your a girl!" he chuckled

"hey!" i faked a gasp and hit his chest playfully.

he pouted "ow mittens!" he grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the bed and layed me down and hovered over me.

"what are you doing?" i bit my lip and blushed

"payback!" he started tickiling me and i screamed before bursting into laughter.

"st-sto-stop! Sh-Shane!" i continued laughing

"No Mittens, not until you say 'Shane Gray is the best and i will never ever hit him again!' " he chuckled and continued tickiling me

"no!" i laughed and squirmed around.

"then no stopping me tickiling you!" he said as he tickled me more

i was laughing so hard tears where coming in my eyes "o-okay!" i said between laughs. "Shane Gray is the best and i will TRY to not ever hit him again!" i burst into laughing again as he continued tickiling me

he then stopped and grinned "good enough" he said with one of his hands next to me holding himself above me.

i smiled up at him and he smiled his 'award winning' smile and leaned down. oh my gosh! i stared at his mouth as i saw it nearing to mines. then i felt his soft lips make contact with mines and i kissed him back. i lifted my hands up and wrapped them around his neck. he took one of his arms and wrapped it around my waiste as his other one held him up. We kissed until we needed air. stupid need for air! grr!

i smiled huge at him and he grinned. "your a good kisser did you know that?" he chuckled

i blushed "no. but thank you" i giggled and his lips touched mines again and we kissed

"Your welcome" he said against my lips and i giggled.

The door opened "Your- oh my god!"

i quickly dropped my arms from shanes neck and we pulled apart and he sat up and i sat up also and blushed and we looked to the door and saw Chelsea, and Declan, and one of his other cousins i think her name is Alyissa (ali-e-sa) nice name i like it. Alyissa had a grin on her face, and chelsea and declan where mad.

i looked away from them, and looked at my hands.

"um why are you three here?"

"Your mom wanted us to tell you its time to eat dinner."

"all three of you?"

"well me, i had to come get you all" Chelsea said still mad.

"Thanks? be down soon. "

Chelsea rolled her eyes and her and Declan walked away.

Alyissa smiled and waved and walked away.

Shane looked at me. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. he smiled and pushed some here behind my ear. "Come on Mittens." he said as he stood up and offered me his hand. i took it and he helped me off the bed and we walked hand in hand downstairs. he let go of my hand when he saw his little cousin running towards him and he opened his arms and went lower and she callided into him and hugged. "Shwaney!" she giggled into him

"Aliana!" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"i missed you shwaney!" she smiled.

"i missed you too Ali. when did you get here?"

"like 5 minutes ago!" she giggled.

"Oh i was gonna yell at you for not coming to get me if you were here longer then that" he joked

"I was gonna get you the moment i walked in but mommy said to wait a few minutes, i had to say hi to everyone who was down here already" she explained.

"Its okay Ali." he chuckled. "oh and Ali, This is Mitchie" he said while he looked at me "Mitchie this is my little cousin Aliana."

"Hi Mitchie!" she grinned

"Hi Aliana!" i smiled

"How old are you?" she asked still smiling

"16. You?"

"I'm 5!" She giggled

"awesome!" i smiled

"Yay! see Shwaney its awesome!" she giggled

"yeah yeah ali" he chuckled and put her down.

"come on Shwaney and Mitchie !" she grabbed our hands and pulled us to the kitchen. We walked in and saw lots of people making their way the dinning room.

why so many people here? ill have to ask about this later.

Aliana let go of our hands. "Everyone its Shwaney and this is Mitchie!" she smiled

An older woman probably 20 something came over and hugged shane. "Oh my Shane hi!"

he returned the hug "Hey cuz" he chuckled and then pulled back. "heather this is mitchie, mitchie this is my cousin Heather." he introduced us

"Hi!" she smiled and hugged me

"hi" i giggled and hugged her back.

She pulled back and smiled. and shane said hi to some more people.

"SHANE!" i heard a girl squeal.

Shane laughed. "Hey Catalina!" they hugged

"Oh my god i havent seen you in like i dont know how long you busy famous person!" they laughed

" i know i know. and Catalina this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is another cousin Catalina."

"HI!" she squealed "I love meeting new people!" she said while hugging me "so nice to meet you!"

i giggled "You too!" we pulled away giggling.

"Come on ! im so hungry!" Catalina said and we all went to the dinning room. i sat in between Nate and Shane. I talked to them and caitlyn and cataline and alyissa and aliana mostly while eatting. it was fun .

after that me, alyissa, and catalina, and shane went out to the front and sat down on the grass and all started talking.

"So how come a lot of people are here?" i asked so curious!

"Oh because we also have a family gathering once me and my brothers get back from tour " Shane explained

"Oh thats so cool!" i giggled

"Yeah! I love coming heree! " Catalina said

"Yeah its rare that we come here, and when we do its so fun!" Alyissa explained.

"awe" i smiled

"Yeah im closest with Catalina, then alyissa, then little aliana" he chuckled

"Thats cool! i wish i had a huge family, mines so small" i giggled

they all laughed

"How come your here?" Alyissa asked. " i mean dont get me wrong, you know just curious."

i nodded in understandment and giggled "I know, and im here cause Nate needed my help with planning something, and he wanted me to be here after it happened. So he made me stay here."

"aw well im happy your here!" Catalina squealed and i laughed

"thank you!"

Alyissa rolled her eyes while laughing "i swear catalina you overreact to meeting new people, you probably scare her!" we all laughed

"she doesnt i like joyful people!"

"yay!" Cataline cheered causing us all to laugh harder.

"and so you meet my crazy family!" shane said while laughing

"Hey i am not crazy!" Alyissa and catalina said at the same time

Shane rolled his eyes "whatever you two say whatever!' he chuckled

Cataline stuck her tounge out at him and turned to me "So time to get to know you! whats your favorite color?"

"Purple" i smiled

"ME TOO!" she squealed and we all laughed "Whats your favorite movie?"

"Hmm The Last Song"

"I love that!"

"Ugh you already have to many things in common now!" shane complained

Catalina ignored him "Do you like shopping?"

"YES!" we both squealed and laughed.

Alyissa and shane were now talking

me and catalina became like best friends! i call her Cat and she calls me Skittles since i love skittles and she loves skittles haha!

later that night me and Cat where looking through my clothes.

"Okay we are gonna go shopping tomorrow and we need to wear super cute outfits!" she giggled while dumping all my new clothes i got with shane onto my bed and my clothes from home.

She decided that i should wear a white tank top with light blue fit tank top over it , with a tan colored short sleeve vest type shirt thing over that, with a white skirt that had gray butterflies on it, but not a lot of butterflys it was a good amount and it had a gray looking part at the top that looked like it was a belt. which the skirt went a little above my knees and then gold high heels with a gold butterfly necklace. it was a CUTE outfit!

"You like?" She asked with a hopefull look

"i Love!" i grinned at the outfit

"YAY!" she squealed and put the outfit over ontop of a chair so it was all together for morning. "well ima go to bed, be up at 9:30am! we are leaving between 11 and 12! k?"

"Yes!" i smiled

"Awesome!" she said and left my room. I closed my door and changed into my pjs. Which was short shorts and a fit tank top that showed my stomach at every movement and stayed showing my stomach unless i pulled it back down. i layed down under the blanket and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning. I woke up 9am! Well thats good! i got up and went to the bathroom connected to my room and turned on the shower. I then undressed and got in. After showering i wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my hair straightener and blow drier from under the sink and plugged them in. i turned on the hair straightener so it would heat up. I then went back into my room grabbed my clothes for the day leaving the accessories on my vanity table. and walked back into the bathroom. the bathroom was huge! so i didnt mind getting dressed in there. I dried off and got dressed. then i dried my hair with the towel a little. I went to the sink counter and brushed my hair. I blow dried it so it would dry faster, and it would dry wavy. I blowed dried my hair and ran my straightener through them a few times and let the end flop out and split my bangs down the middle almost with a little more to the right. With the flop at the end they fit in with the wavy hairstyle. i shit off my straightener. and i applied neutral looking makeup. Then i put everything away and hung my towel up. i walked into my room and went to the vanity table. I put on the accerssories then my shoes. i grabbed my cell phone and looked at the time (oh phones a sidekick09) 10:36am i held onto my phone i walked to the desk i put my laptop on. i put my phone down opened itunes and played some music while i signed onto facebook. I accepted friend request and read notifications.

I updated my status

Ah Havent check FB in awhile! sorry! Right now im in L.A! ahh! its amazing. I'm just getting ready for the day. Im gonna go shopping with my friend Cat. Excited! more shopping even though i just went the other day with Shane! haha! :P

i then signed out and signed onto my phone. Then i walked out my room and went downstairs and saw Alyissa eatting cereal.

"Morning" i smiled

"Morning Mitchie!" she smiled "hey whats your number?" she asked and i saw her pull out her phone.

"Here" i handed her my phone and she handed me hers. we exchanged numbers.

"Awesome! thanks!" she giggled and continued eatting

"No problem" i giggled and went to the kitchen and grabbed some grapes.

Nate walked in yawning "Oh my god!" he finished yawning "Huge yawn man" he mumbled.

I giggle at him "Morning Bestie!" i threw my arms around his neck and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waiste "Morning Bestie Mitchie!" He chuckled

I giggled and pulled back and ate more grapes. Aliana came running in

"Natey where Shwaney?" She whined

"In his room?" Nate tried to answer but was unsure

"Ugh its locked!"

"Hes still sleeping then Ali"

She sighed and walked out

Nate rolled his eyes. "She's so weird."

i hit his arm "Be nice!" i giggled

He stuck his tounge out at me and ate some grapes with me .

a few minutes later Cat strutted in. "CurlyN!" she giggled "morning. Skittles Morning!" she laughed

"Morning" we laughed and said in unison

"We will leave soon Skittles" she said as she made her way to the fridge.

"Okie dokie"

Shane came running in "oh my god Chelsea wont leave me alone! Hide me!"

we all laughed even though i got a little mad at chelsea's name.

at 11:38pm

"Mitchie!" i heard Cat yell my name and i ran to her

"Yes?"

"Come on!" she said and grabbed my arm

"where you two going?" Chelsea asked

"Mall" Cat answered trying to be in a rush

"I wanna go!" Chelsea said with a smirk

"Lets go then!" Cat rushed

i held back a frustrated sigh and we left

at the mall we bought a lot of things i ignored Chelsea as much as i could

Worked well until we ate at the food court.

Catalina was at the bathroom

"Mitchie i need to warn you. Stay away from Shane!" she glared at me

"Thats not your decision to make!" i said annoyed

"He is mine! he would never date some like you! Your a simple nobody!"

"Shut up Chelsea! Like seriously!"

"No! You better stay away from him! or it wont turn out good!"

"and what are you gonna do? you cant tell me what to do!"

"He's only using you! he feels bad for you! dont you get it mitchie? He doesnt like you! he feels bad because your one of Connect 3's fans! He doesnt want you to feel hurt that he doesnt accept you! Mitchie your only a FAN! Get over yourself your noone important! Think about it ! Its all true! i know shane a lot more than you do!" oh my god i cant believe she just said that

i stood up "SHUT THE HELL UP! I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY I DONT CARE THAT YOU SAY YOU KNOW HIM! LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!" people stared and Catalina ran over

"whats going on?" she asked shocked and confused as she looked at me

i had tears in my eyes and one rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and ran out the mall.

"MITCHIE!" Cat shouted but i ignored her. I ran outside. i ran to a bus stop and called a cab for i didnt want to be surrounded by strangers. One would be enough. I hopped in and told him where to take me.

What if Chelsea is right? what if he only feels bad? i was a fan, i mean i still love their music but i like them for who they are now. But why would shane have kissed me? oh my god!

I realized the cab stopped and i got out. I ran to a tree at the beach and slid down to the floor leaning against it. I pulled my knees to my chest and took my phone out

Nate :(  
Mitch whats wrong?  
I'm about to cry, can you come to the beach? please if your not busy Course. be there in 10 k?  
thank you :')  
No problem Bestie :)

i put my head in my hands and started to cry into them, and soon i felt two arms circle around me and pull me too the owner of those arms. haha, and i cried into their chest. I knew it was Nate once i smelled himm hahahaha.

"You okay?" Nate whispered to me

"No, i dont know." i let out a sob

"whats wrong?"

"will you be honest with me?"

"of course mitch. why?"

"i need to ask you something and i want the truth"

"alright ask me."

i kept my face on his chest "do you and your brothers only act like my friend cause you feel bad for me?" i whispered

"Whoa! whoa whoa! mitchie where did you get that from? of course not mitchie! you seriously are my best friend! im not lying! why would you ask that?" he sounded so confused

"well Chelsea said that you all felt bad cause i was a fan and you didnt want to make me feel bad. so you all acted to be my friends. and she said shane doesnt and never will like me because im just a simple nobody and he only feels bad. " i let a sob escape.

Nate rubbed my back. "Mitchie dont listen to Chelsea she is just trying to get you mad. She is jealous of you. Shane does like you and we all are really your friends. Your really my best friend mitchie. please never listen to her. she just wants you gone so she can try to have shane all to herself. But he doesnt like her"

"Then why did he kiss her?"

"she kissed him. She is obsessed. you yelled at her for it. "

i let out a queit sigh of relief. "Can i tell you something?"

"Course."

"Shane kissed me the other day" i smiled and looked up at him.

He chuckled and smiled down at me. "Really?"

i nodded still smiling "mhm!"

"see he likes you!" Nate chuckled.

I blushed and giggled and looked straight again with my head against his chest. Nate kissed my forhead. "Come on you lets get home." he said as he pulled me up with him.

"aw i got a kiss on the forehead from Natester!" i laughed.

"Yes feel special Mitch those are only given to my favorite people!" he chuckled

"Oh yes nate i feel special" i laughed again

we went back to his house and walked in to people arguing.

"Mom! He is a freaking Liar!" Shane yelled

"Shane why would he lie about that?" Denise yelled back

"because we freaking hate each other!" Shane sounded so P.O

"Shane please really! Why dont you go to your room and think about how stupid you are to go around hitting people!" She yelled

"Why are you freaking siding with him! Im your son! You hardly see him! Your so freaking crazy!" He said ran upstairs and punched the wall

i looked at nate worried.

"in like 10 mintues Mitch please check on him. your the only one he will listen to ok?" Nate whispered to me.

i nodded "kay. ill be in my room till then." I went upstairs and waited in my roon. 10 Minutes felt like hours. Once 10 minutes went by i slowly made my way to Shanes room. I knocked on his door

**Okay so honestly not the best chapter, it was more of a filler chapter, you know to just give you all another chpater. sorry if you didnt enjoyy but i hope you did!**

**Well i have to study for big test tomorrow and read a book for school, soo ill udate soon! it will be once my homeowrk is done! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**x3**


	11. Chapter 11 Aw Finally!

**Hii ! :) Okay i know i was gonna update yesterday but i couldnt, because my laptop died and i couldnt find the charger. Right now im using my brothers so yeah i am updating! ****Well yeah i hope you all enjoy this chapter and the Cat nickname in it! ahaha i just couldnt think of a better one that noone else was using that i know of muahaha! anyways enjoy and leave a review!**

**Last Chapter**

i nodded "kay. ill be in my room till then." I went upstairs and waited in my roon. 10 Minutes felt like hours. Once 10 minutes went by i slowly made my way to Shanes room. I knocked on his door

**Now**

"Go the hell away!" he shouted.

i slowly opened the door

"Go away!" his back was facing me. he didnt know it was me.

"Shane..." i said softly

he looked back at me. "sorry didnt know it was you." he said still having stressed face on.

"its okay. you okay?" i asked while closing the door behind me.

"Yeah yeah im just great" he said sarcastically.

"shane.." i walked over to his bed and sat down next to him and he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was silent for a few moments. "shane what happened?"

Shane sighed and looked at me. "Freaking Daren, he got in a fight with someone, came back here, told my mom it was me who beat him up, and she believes him!"

"You werent the one who beat him up?"

"No mitchie! i just said he fought with someone! blamed it on me!" he said annoyed

"sorry..."i whispered

"Mitch im sorry" he sighed "im just so freaking mad that my mom would believe him." he put his hands to his head and layed his arms across his eyes.

I moved and layed down next to him. i wrapped my arm around and i put my head onto his chest. I felt his hand lay onto my waiste and he hugged me too him.

we layed in silence for a few minutes. it wasnt awkward.

i looked up at Shane who had his eyes closed. I think he is asleep. So i decided to get up, when i went to his arms tightened around me.

"Mitch please stay" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Oh sorry i thought you were asleep."

"i'm not"

i looked up at him his eyes where still closed. I smiled at how adorable he is. "kay"

"Do you want to leave?" he sounded a bit sad and i frowned

"No course not shane"

"Thank you" he smiled

"no problem" i leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes.

i woke up a few hours later and it was dark in the room. it took me a minute to remember i was in shanes room. i felt to see if he was there and he wasnt. "Shane?" i sat up "shane you in here?"

I felt someone touch my shoulder and i screamed but a hand covered my mouth "Mitch shh sorry i was in the bathroom, didnt mean to scare you" Shane whispered and i relaxed. he removed his hand from my mouth

"Hey roll over to the other side. I want you on the inside part." He whispered. His bed is against the wall.

i nodded not that he could see it and rolled over until i bumped into the wall. i felt better cause it was scary where Chelsea and Declan in this house. I didnt want to be on the outside part haha. I felt the bed move as Shane climbed onto it.

"What time is it?" i whispered.

"2:30am" he whispered back.

"oh wow. okay." i yawned.

"yeah" he chuckled "why you wake?"

"i dont know, i just woke up and realized you werent there."

"oh sorry. i really really had to use the bathroom" he chuckled.

i giggled and yawned again.

"alright ms. mittens lets go back to sleep." he chuckled

i giggled at his kitty names for me and felt his arms pull me too him. i smiled and pulled the blankets up and we were facing each other and i layed my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Night Mittens."

"Night Popstar"

he chuckled

we fell back to sleep.

i woke up and when i opened my eyes i saw Shane. His shirt was the first thing i saw. I felt his arms still around me and i looked up at him and he was still asleep. i smiled and i rolled over and his arms loosened on me and i now had my back facing him. he pulled me closer to him and i layed my head back against his chest and i snuggled into him. I fell back to sleep once again.

When i woke up again i felt Shane's hand playing with my hair. I giggled.

"You finally up Mittens?" He chuckled

"mhm. how long you been up popstar?" i yawned

"uh like 25 minutes or something." i felt him shrug and continue playing with my hair.

i giggled "what time is it?"

"like 10:30am i think."

"mmm" i rolled over and looked up at him and he moved some hair from my face and smiled. i smiled at him.

"You sleep good?"

"yeahh it was comfy" i smiled bigger

"Awesome!" he chuckled

i giggled and sighed happily.

He leaned closer to me and i felt his lips meet mines. I kissed him back and he pulled me closer to him. i slid my arms around his neck. and he rolled us over so that he was ontop of me. He used one hand to hold himself off and the other around my waiste. we soon pulled back for air with huge smiles on our faces.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mitchie?" his eyes lightened up

"I would love too!" I smiled and bit my bottom lip

"Yes! thank you!" he smiled bigger before kissing me again, and i giggled against his lips.

Then there was a knock on the door.

he groaned against my lips and pulled back. "Whose is it?"

"Nate" Nate said annoyed.

"ugh" he groaned and stood up and made his way to the door.

i sat up on the bed.

He opened the door "what man?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"we need to talk!" he pushed past shane into the room

"Yeah just come on in" Shane mumbled sarcastically and shut his door.

Nate saw me "Hey Mitch" He gave a small smile

"Hey Nate" i smiled

Nate turned back around to Shane.

"what?" Shane asked

"Dude dad is freaking at you! Declan keeps freaking telling all these lies about you! Dad is going crazy! he's been yelling all morning and moms not any happier than him. Everyone is like just sitting around in the house while they are complaining. Its crazy!"

Shane became himself "that freaking lieing idiot!"

"Dude i dont know why but they are believing everything he says! its freaking stupid!" Nate complained

i was shocked!

"Well Nate thank you for telling me. and you dont believe him right?" Shane asked

"no problem, and not at all Shane."

"Thanks man."

Nate nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Shane came back over to the bed and layed down and covered his eyes with his arm.

"You ok?" i whispered

"Yeah. Just freaking annoyed with them again"

"oh" i whispered. Then i stood up on the bed and climbed over Shane and stepped onto the floor, and when i went to walk away i felt his hand grab my wrist. i looked back at him and he moved his arm to his forehead and was looking at me

"Where you going? You leaving?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"No Shane im just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back"

"kay" he let go of my wrist and covered his eyes again.

i walked to the bathroom.

after using the bathroom, washing my hands and throwing my hair into a messy bun i walked out and back over to the bed, where Shane was still in the same position. I climbed over him and sat down next to him facing him. I took his hand that wasnt covering his eyes and played with his fingers.

"Thank you Mittens" Shane whispered

"For what?" i asked confused

"Staying in here. Not getting annoyed with me and walking out"

I looked up at him "Shane i'll always be here for you. And your my boyfriend, i care about you. im not just gonna leave you. "

he moved his arm to his forhead and smiled softly at me. i smiled and leaned forward onto my knees and hands. i leaned down and pecked Shane on the lips, i went to sit again and he softly pulled me down to lay next to him. which i didnt object to. I layed down and his arm was around my waiste. i put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb.

His phone started ringing.

"Ugh people need to leave me alone!" he mumbled.

i got up and went to his phone since he didnt seem to be doing that at all. i looked at it.

"New text from Chelsea" i told him

"ugh she is so freaking annoying! i wish she'd go home!" he complained

"why she here?"

"Her family is close friends with my family, and she became like freaking obsessed with me. she was cool until she became obsessed. like ugh! i wish she'd leave me alone!" he pulled the pillow over his face

i put his phone down and went back over to him. i pulled the pillow from his face and kissed him "Dont worry Shane, you got me, and i will kick the crap out of her, if she bothers you or freaking tries to claim you again." i said while remembering the mall yesterday

"again?" he asked confused

"Yeah mall yesterday she tried telling me to back off, and leave you alone, that you were hers, you wouldnt like me because im simply normal blah blah you two kissed blah blah blah-"

"whoa whoa what? she said i wouldnt like you because your normal? and Mittens you know she kissed me right?"

"Yeah Nate explained. and yeah thats what she said, she said im was just a fan, your using me, you only feel bad for me so you act like you like me, and that yeah im simply normal so you would never like me." i said trying to show no sign of weakness

"You dont believe any of that right?" he asked worried

"No shane not at all, if i did i would have never said yes to being your girlfriend silly." i giggled

he sighed in relief "thank god. And Mitchie" he sat up " i like you because your normal. I dont like dating celeberties because i dont know if they date me for publicity, to get more famous. you know stuff like that. "

"You dont think i date you for your money or anything?" I asked hoping he didnt cause i didnt

"Mitchie you were freaking flipping out over everything i bought you at the mall and complained the whole time! if you wanted me for my money you would have not complained and you would have asked me to buy you the stuff. and you didnt. thats how i know you dont want me for the money. plus i dont believe your that kind of girl. and also i dont think you want me for publicity cause you complained about te paparazzi, and again your not that type of girl who would want me for publicity." he chuckled

"Thank you Shane" I smiled

"You mean a lot to me Mittens" he smiled

"You mean a lot to me too !" i smiled

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waiste and i wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. Then we went downstairs to see what everyone was up too.

When we went down there his parents glared at him mumbling something incoheriant.  
i held onto his arm and felt him tense when his parents glared at him. I looked around and saw Declan smirking. I looked away from him and walked with Shane to the kitchen.

His family just ignored his presence.

I looked at Catalina who stood up and walked over to me with alyissa and aliana. Cataline motioned for us to follow her. I pulled Shane along with us as he was refusing.

We walked out front.

"Dude our family is like against you because of Declan! i cant believe this!" Catalina complained

"Yeah well thats how you know who will stick with you through anything. " Shane mumbled.

"Dude us 3 are on your side" Alyissa told him with a small smile.

Aliana nodded "yup!"

"ALIANA GET IN HERE!" we heard her mom yell

"ugh!" she stomped inside

"yeah and they dont really like us near you" Catalina told him

"This freaking sucks!"

"CATALINA!"

"ALYISSA!"

their parents yelled. they both rolled their eyes. "Talk to you later Shane." they walked inside.

I looked at Shane. "Come on" i said and took his hand and pulled him to his car.

"where we going?" he asked as he got in the drivers side.

I climbed in the passenger seat "idk Shane anywhere away from here. i know you dont want to be here"

he nodded and drove off. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. At times it looked like he wanted to cry and i felt so bad for him.

He stopped the car and i looked out the window and saw we were infront of some building.

he got out the car and i followed him. we went inside the building and there was a lot of seats and a huge stage.

I looked around it was so cool!

This place is where we; connect 3 first performed and i dont want to be out in public where paparzzi are. is this ok?" he turned towards me

"course it is Shane" i smiled "this is so cool!"

Shane chuckled "Yeah. come on" he took my hand led me to the stage and we sat down on it. "i was thinking a lot, and i was thinking that i should move out of my parents house, and like go buy my own. I mean i'm 18years old, i have a career. You know? i could afford it. you think its a good idea?" he looked at me.

I nodded "i actually do think it is. I mean your parents are treating you like crap. and you can afford it so why not?" i smiled

he chuckled "Yeah wanna help me do some house hunting tomorrow?"

" i would love too" i smiled

"Awesome!" he chuckled and stood up and went backstage.

"Shane where you going?" i asked standing up.

"hold on" he said then re appeared with two microphones. "here" he handed me one

"what do you want me to do with this?" i took the microphone

"Sing of course" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"I cant sing Shane!"

"Mitchie im the only one here, you dont need to be nervous silly. " he smiled

"But-"

Shane cut me off "No 'but's mitchie!" he smiled "I want to hear you sing"

I sighed and groaned "Shaaaane"

"Come on please Mittens!" he smiled that smile! ugh

"Fine!" i sighed in defeat

"Yes!" he smiled big

"Okay um kay this song is called Who Will I Be

Whooo...

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There are so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Whooo... who will I be?  
Who will I be!

I sighed and smiled as i stopped singing and looked at Shane.

He smiled at me and put his arm around my waiste and pulled me close to him and looked down at me. "Your amazing you know that right?"

i blushed "No. and thank you" i smiled up at him. "Can i hear you sing?"

"what song?"

"Turn Right"

He smiled and chuckled "Okay.

I pick up all your tears  
through 'em in your backseat  
leave without a second glance  
somehow im to blame  
for this never ending racetrack  
you call life

so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you at the finish line

driving all your friends  
at a speed they can not follow  
and soon you will be on your own  
somehow im to blame  
for this never ending racetrack you call life

so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you at the finish line

i did all i could, i gave everything  
but you had to go your way  
and that road was not for me

so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you at the finish line"

he smiled at me when he finished the song  
i had tears in my eyes "that song is like the saddest song ever"

he chuckled "why did you want to hear it?"

"its beautiful always been a favorite." i smiled

he chuckled again and kissed me softly

I had 4 days left at the Gray residence...in LA. Then id be on my way back to NY.

Me and Shane were currently in his room talking about random things. He was sitting at his desk on his computer, chatting to his manager through facebook. I was sitting on his bed watching tv.

After Shane had finished talking to his manager he came over to me and sat down next to me on the bed

"Shane can i ask you something?" i looked at him

he grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. "Course you can Mitch" he looked in my eyes

i sighed and looked down at our hands. "Shane, do you think it's gonna be hard to have a long distance relationship?" i kept my eyes on our hands.

"Mitchie I think it might be hard, you know not being able to see each other in person , and no being able to hug and kiss everyday. You know only being able to chat through technolgy. It might be hard, but ill do it. Im not gonna break up with you no matter how far away you are from me. "

i looked up at him with tears in my eyes and i smiled. "Thank you. i thought you would just break up with me or something." i admitted

"Mitch stop being so like low self esteem.." he chuckled a little.

i giggled and nodded. "Im gonna miss you so much Shane."

"Mitch we dont need to talk about this right now..." sadness shown in his eyes

"Shane im leaving in 4 days!" my eyes watered again and a tear rolled down my cheek and Shane took one of his hands from mine and wiped my tear.

he sighed "i know Mittens i know"

I crawled over to him and sat in his lap and leaned my head back against him and his arms held me to him tightly

2 days later

i was sitting with catalina in the room i was staying in

"where Shane?" Cat asked with a worried look

i shrugged "said he had to go somewhere."

"ooh..you ok?"

"Im fine. i just...dont want to leave. I have to go home to my uncaring mother...just i dont want to."

"Mitchie..aww" she frowned

I walked downstairs and saw Nate in a room with the intruments and he was focusing hard

I walked in "Hey Nate"

he jumped and looked at me "Mitchie!"

i giggled evily "sucker!"

he glared at me then got up and walked over to me "whats up?"

"DUDE I FREAKING LEAVE TOMORROW AND YOU AND CA-"

he cut me off "DUDE stop yelling its today!" He grinned and i squealed

"Oh my god!" i hit his chest with a grin "when?"

"im picking her up at 5pm" he smiled

"Awww im so happy!"

11:30pm

I felt someone shaking me and i groaned and wacked my arm around to try and hit them then fell back asleep only to be shaken again

"whaaaat?" i mumbled

"Mitchie wake up!" i heard Nate whisper

"for what?" i whined

"i got to tell you about the date!" i heard excitement in his voice.

i quickly sat up with a grin on my face feeling wide awake.

"tell me tell me tell me!" i squealed quietly

me and nate sat talking for about an hour and a half about his date with Caitlyn

"im so happy for you!" i hugged him

he returned the hug "thank you!" he smiled "and Mitchie really thank you for coming and staying for two weeks. its fun having you around"

i pulled back smiling. "Anytime Nate, no problem." i smiled

he kissed my forehead then stood up and yawned "ima go to bed see ya in the morning"

"Night"

"Night" he walked out closing the door behind him

**Was this chapter good? bad? boring? you happy? upset? blah blah blah! :P leave a review!**

**so that cat nickname = Mittens! ahahaa! **

**anyways **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Get Out

**Hii all you people who are reading this! :) i was gonna update the other day but i have been really busy with school, and packing. So i am really sorry, and i am gonna do more packing today, so i decide to update right now, in case i get so busy the whole day and have to go another day without updating this story! I am so happy people left reviews! they make me smile! :D and so please leave reviews on this chapter :) hope you awesome people enjoy :)**

**Last Chapter**

"im so happy for you!" i hugged him

he returned the hug "thank you!" he smiled "and Mitchie really thank you for coming and staying for two weeks. its fun having you around"

i pulled back smiling. "Anytime Nate, no problem." i smiled

he kissed my forehead then stood up and yawned "ima go to bed see ya in the morning"

"Night"

"Night" he walked out closing the door behind him

**Now**

12pm

i felt someone shake me

"mmm?" i rolled over and yawned keeping my eyes closed.

"Mittens its 12pm. wakey wakey" I heard Shane whisper in my ear.

i groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

he chuckled and layed down next to me. "Mittens!" he pulled the blanket down and moved hair away from my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

i smiled and slowly opened my eyes and saw Shane smiling at me "Your awake!" he said smiling bigger

"yeah"i yawned. "thanks"

he laughed "no problem"

i rolled my eyes and snuggled into his chest and closed me eyes.

"No no no, no sleeping! you have to get up, its your last day here, my mom wants you awake and to have fun and everything, not spend it sleeping."

i sighed and looked up at him with a frown.

"Come on Mitch." he stood up and helped me up.

we walked downstairs after i showered and dressed and just got ready for the day.

"Mitchie honey!" Denise said smiling and hugged me. "we made lunch come on and eat."

after eatting

it was 230pm

Me, Shane, Cataling, Alyissa, and Nate and Caitlyn decided to watch a movie.

we went to the living room. Shane sat down and pulled me down to sit next to him. like our bodies were touching. and catalina sat on my other side and everyone else sat on the other couch.

we decided to watch transformers 2.

7pm

"Lets go everyone!" Denise yelled up the stairs.

we were going out to dinner and she told us to wear something formal but yet casual at the same time...riiiight.

I was wearing a black dress that was a little puffy at the bottom. like it puffed out but then tightened at the bottom. and was strapless. i had put on black almost gladiator looking shoes. i left my hair a little wavy and my bangs straight. then i walked downstairs and saw catalina in a very light blue almost white looking dress that had one sleeve then tightened with a belt built in at the waiste and straightened out at the bottom. with silver heels. her hair was pulled back into a nice bun, and her hair puffed up at the top to give it volume rather than so flat.

"Mitchie! You look great!" Catalina nodded

"Thanks Cat you two! love the dress!" i giggled

"Well i am good with style" we laughed. Then alyissa came down

she had on a purple dress that had spagetti straps and a flowlyness to the side and it did what mine did at the bottom, it tightened in so that the dress looked like it puffed and flowed. im confusing i know ! haha and she also had silver sandels. and her hair was curly and down.

we all talked and the boys ran down laughing.

"You boys take forever!" Denise sighed "now lets go"

everyone went to different cars, not all of us would fit in one car.

Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. "Come on Cat and Aly!"

they followed us and the got in the backseat and i got in the passenger, and shane driver.

he waited to see if anyone would have to get in his car, when noone did he backed out and followed the other cars.

"I cant believe your leaving tomorrow mitch! why cant you live in LA? ugh!" Catalina complained but giggled

"Cat you dont even live in LA" i reminded her

"I know, but i heard my mom talking, we are moving her in like 2 months!" she squealed excitedly

"really?" shane asked happy

"Yes now i get to bother you ALL the time when your home ! Muahaha" we all laughed

"Well i already live in LA and i do that all the time. " Alyissa said and we laughed again.

Maybe i can move to LA. no my mom wouldnt want too...not that she cares what i do, maybe i can move in with Caitlyn. but what about Sierra? ugh life!

"you ok?" Shane whispered in my ear.

i nodded "im fine."

That night

"Mitchie?" Shane called my name

"Yeah?" i turned to face him

"Sleep in my room tonight?" he smiled

i giggled and smiled "okay" i followed him into his room.

"here" he handed me a pair of his shorts and a black shirt. i went to his bathroom and put on the shorts then his shirt which had his amazing scent on it, and i inhaled it deeply as i walked out the bathroom. he was in a pair of shorts and a white shirt.

we layed down on his bed in the dark and i cuddled up to him and he had his arm around my waiste.

"Im sad your leaving in the morning mitch" i heard the sadness in his voice

"Me too Shane" i whispered tears coming to my eyes.

Shane kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

i then realized i was really crying. he rubbed my back

"Shh Mittens it okay" i let out a sob and clenched onto his shirt and cried into it.

"Mitchie" he sounded as if he felt so bad for me.

"I dont want to go shane." my voice cracked.

"and i dont want you too go."

"Shane i really dont want to go back, my mom doesnt even care about me anymore."

"Mitchie she probably does-"

"No! she doesnt! ever since the day after i ran away she ignores me, blames everything on me, and thats why im here, she doesnt care. She is let me spend 2 weeks with people she hardly even knows. she only knew you guys that day you spent at my house." i cried into his shirt again.

He let me cry and he rubbed my back and i soon fell asleep.

the next morning

I woke up to my phone alarm. i yawned and wiggled my way out of shanes hold and shut the alarm off on my phone. I stretched and yawned and i saw Shane roll over on the bed but stayed asleep. I queitly left his room and went to mines. i changed into sweat pants and kept his shirt on. all my stuff was already packed. i looked at the time. 730am. my flight was at 930am. i walked back into Shanes room and walked over to his bed and lightly shook him. "Shane"

he mumbled. "mmm?"

"Shane wake up." i lightly shook him again.

his eyes slowly opened and he rubbed them and then stretched and looked at me.

i must of looked sad cause he sat up and pulled me onto his lap. "What time is it?"

"736. my flights at 930. 2 hours"

he stood us up and stretched again. then he took my hand and led me downstairs.

"Shane can i keep your shirt?" i smiled

he chuckled "Yeah and the shorts too if you want. then you can have your boyfriends clothes." he smiled

i giggled "thanks"

we ate breakfast and Nate ran in

"Oh my god phew!" he catched his breathe

we looked at him confused

"sorry i forgot what time your flight is, so i ran downstairs to make sure your still here." he smiled.

i stood up and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. he wrapped his hands around my mid back and hugged me. i cried into his shoulder

"aw mitchie dont cry please" Nate begged sadly

"im sorry" i mumbled into his shoulder

i said bye to everyone and Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were coming with me to the airport.

At the airport

we were sitting on a bench

"So Mitchie whatcha gonna do when you go back home?" Caitlyn asked to start a conversation

"hmm i dont know, probably catch up with Sierra, and try to figure out what is going on with my mom. nothing exciting. "

"ooh. well you know you can come to my house any time you want to" Caitlyn said with a smile.

i smiled "Thanks"

"and of course our house too!" Shane said with a grin

i giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder "Thank you"

My plane was called and we all stood up. I hugged Caitlyn and she hugged me haha

"Im gonna miss you soo much Mitchie!" her voice cracked

"Im gonna miss you too Caity" i whispered.

Then i hugged Nate

"Mitchie im gonna miss you sooo much more than Caitlyn!" we all laughed

"Im gonna miss you soo much too Nate"i giggled

then i hugged Shane

"I am gonna miss you a whole lot." Shane whispered into my ear

"More than Nate and Caitylen?" i giggled

"More then them combined"

i smiled

"Im gonna miss you so much Shane"i got teary eyed.

My plane was called again.

me and Shane pulled back and kissed passionatly but quickly. then i grabbed my bags and waved at them before getting on the plane.

i fell asleep for mostly the whole plane ride and woke up from hearing the people announce we are landing.

i called a taxi and went home, since my mom didnt pick me up from the airport.

i got home and payed the taxi dude and looked at the driveway, no car. maybe its in the garage. i shrugged and went to the door. it was locke.d i took out my key and unlocked the door and walked inside. no lights were on. only light was from outside. i walked around

"Mom you home?" something seems wrong in this house. i walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter with a key ontop of it. I walked over to it and lifted up the note and read it.

_Mitchie,_  
_I let you go to LA for two weeks with no protest for a reason._  
_Does some things seem to be missing? Well its all because i have moved out._  
_I know your probably going crazy or really mad at me in your head. I just want to start a new life. I left early this morning, and once you let me know if your moving out or not ill sell things and sell the house. I'm not going to tell you were i am. And im actually really not sorry. I know you probably think im a horrible mom i just cant deal with how our life was. so like i said i wanted a new start. and that is what im doing. just text me to let me know what you are doing. oh and the key ontop of this is my house key, mitchie i am not coming back_

I started crying and i picked up her house key and held onto it. i put the note back down and brought my things to my room with tears in my eyes. I cant believe she just left!  
i turned off my phone and layed on my bed and cried. soon falling asleep.

i ignored everyone and everything for a week. i felt sick, i havent eatten, or drank anything. ive just been laying here and sleeping, i know its stupid but idk what else to do, i just...my mom left me. im only 16! I decided to turn on my phone and a few minutes later it all updated. i have  
33 text messages. 42 missed calls. and 12 voicemails .  
i sighed and read my text. checked missed calls and listened to my voicemails.

it was Shane mostly, Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra.

i sat up feeling week and texted Shane

_Shane :'(_

_Mitchie! Mitchie whats wrong? What is going on?_  
_its been a week!_

_Shane she's gone! :'(_

_Who?_

_My mom! she just left!_

_What do you mean?_

_She moved away when i was in LA! she said she wont tell me where she is and that _  
_she is NOT sorry!_

_Are you by yourself?_

_Yes, i have been all week._

_Mitchie... Go to Sierra's ill catch the next flight out._

_I cant move shane im to weak._

_What? too weak?_

_um yeah i havent eattin or drank anything._

_Mitchie! im catching the next flight ill see you soon!_

_k_

A few hours later i was woken up by someone lightly shaking me.

"Mitchie" the voice whispered in my ear.

"mm" i rolled over and slowly opened my eyes seeing Shane standing there. "Shane?" i sat up a little

"Hey Mitch. wow you look-"

Horrible i know"

"Your lips are dry, your pale white, come on you got to eat" He helped me stand up and i almost callapsed and he held me up.

he helped me downstairs and too the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. he got me a glass of water.

i sipped on it.

"what you want to eat?" he asked while looking around

"um Ramen Noodles is good"

"Okay" he got out the Ramen Noodles and started cooking me some. "So what happened Mitchie?"

i sighed "go over to the other counter. Notes there" i pointed to the counter i was talking about and he went over to it and picked up the note and read it.

"wow im sorry Mitchie.." he looked over at me and i was starring at my glass. "what are you gonna do?"

i shrugged "i dont know."

he finished cooking me ramen noodles then put em in a bowl and grabbed a fork and put it infront of me and sat across from me. "Mitchie, if you want you could come live with me and my family."

"I dont want to intrude-"

"you won't be mitchie, my parents like you, and so doesnt everyone else." he smiled softly at me

i looked at him and smiled and nodded "okay" i took a bite of the ramen noodles, so happy to be eatting.

he came over to me and kissed my head.

"Can you get my phone? please." i smiled up at him.

he chuckled "Yeah, were is it?"

"in my room next to my bed. i need to text my mom"

"okay be right back" Shane went to my room.

i smiled happy that Shane was here and took another bite of ramen noodles.

shane came back and handed me my phone.

i clicked on my moms name and clicked text

Mom,  
i am moving in with some friends. you can sell this house and everything in it.

i sent the text and put my phone on the table and looked at Shane. he was texting someone, and he didnt look happy.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah.." his voice trailed off.

"whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just Nate is telling me something.."

i waited for him to say anything else and a few minutes later he did..

"Damn it what the hell!" he slammed his fist on the table.

i jumped at the sudden loudness "what?"

"My freaking parents are freaking idiots. and are mad at me. they supposibly didnt know i was coming here? like what the hell i freaking told them i was." Shane continued texting.

i sighed and went over to Shane and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder (from behind him)

Shane put his phone down and sighed leaning back

"They aggervate me so much" Shane whispered

"There parents, i think all parents are annoying"

"yeah but they dont believe me, they practically hate me"

"well at least they arent leaving you without a warning." i sighed

Shane stood up and pulled me into a hug "Im sorry mitchie"

"for what?" i mumbled into his shirt

"im complaining about my parents, when yet here you are, where your mom completely left you"

"its okay Shane, she's gone, theres nothing i can do about it."

"Well come on, i bought some boxes on my way here and ill help you pack up your room" he smiled

i giggled

later that day

me and shane are sitting in the living room, talking about anything and everything.

"You know, im glad i met you" Shane said while smiling at me

"and im glad i met you" i blushed a little.

"I think we all thought it would be a hi, heres an autograph, picture, bye." he chuckled

i nodded and giggled "yeah, and yet it led to us being here today"

he nodded "yeah"

"How come you guys let us sit down and talk?"

"i dont know, i think we just wanted to chat with people who werent working with us, and it turned out to be the best idea, and im glad we did that" he smiled at me

i nodded "me too"

my phone started to ring

_Mitchie get out the house now! he is coming! _  
_-mom_

i tensed up and was scared.

shane noticed. "whats wrong?"

"i..i dont know"

_What? who?_  
_-Mitchie_

_Mitchie just trust me and get out or go hide!_  
_-mom_

_why should i trust you?_  
_-mitchie_

_Mitchie trust me this once pleasee! i dont want you getting hurt! you have less than 5 minutes! go!_  
_-mom_

i looked at shane with a frightened look

"what?" he looked confused

right when i went to answer we heard a loud bang on the door!

**Muahahaha :P I was having a bit of writers block when writing this chapter, so it might be kind of boring and im sorry. i sort of have writers block now, i have little bit of the next chapter written, but i have no clue what to write, any suggestions? and i know this is only the 12th chapter and already im getting writers block, but 12 is a lot! haha and when you add the total amount of all the words from every chapter its A LOT! :P but anyways hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Leave a review please!  
**

**and please give me suggestions!**

**anything please! id appreciate it alot! **

**Well yeah byee**

** ImABelieber :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Hiding

**Oh My God! Okay so right, i was reading my story, As My Life Just Continues Going On, and i realized that in the beginning Mitchie's best friends name is Declan. Then now Connect 3 has a cousin named Declan ! Omg i didnt even realize that till now! did any of you realize that? ugh! lol! okay i totally forgot about her best friend Declan! stupid me! well now that i remember him it can help with the story, it has taken me a little bit of my writers block! yay! okay but i do need to change his name! okay so Mitchie's best friend (other than Caitlyn and Sierra course) is now named Jacob :D i love that name! and i love Jacob from The Twilight Saga ! TEAM JACOB ! in the books im Team Edward, but still love Jacob's character, in the movies im Team Jacob ! Confusing? and im Team Taylor Lautner ! haha Wow so off topic but okay, i just wanted to let you all know. im glad i read the story over to realize that, i mean none of you told me about it, so im guessing none of you realized it. Well yeah :) ****so yeah love ya all :)**

**Last Chapter**

Mitchie just this once pleasee! i dont want you getting hurt! you have less than 5 minutes! go!  
-mom

i looked at shane with a frightened look

"what?" he looked confused

right when i went to answer we heard a loud bang on the door

**Now**

i jumped up and grabbed Shanes hand and pulled him to follow me, there was a loud bang again and we started to run upstairs. we couldnt get out, only door was the front door, and the one in the basement. ugh why did i lead us upstairs! i pulled Shane into my room and shut and locked the door.

"Shane we got to hide" i said with tears in my eyes.

"whats going on?" he asked worried

"someone, a guy is here, he wants to hurt me, we got to hide shane!" i whispered and pulled him into my closet and bought us to the way back of it. "i know this is the stupidest hiding spot and im sorry" a tear rolled down my cheek

"its okay mitchie, we will get out of here soon" he wiped my tear

we stayed silent holding hands,sitting on the floor against the wall in the back of my closet.

what seemed like hours was only 5 minutes

we heard footsteps enter my room

i held back a sob that was trying to escape. my hand tightened on Shanes, and he rubbed my hand with his thumb.

i have tears streaming down my face

Shane looked over at me and saw me crying silently.

he took his hand from mines and put his arm around me and held me close to him, taking my hand with his other hand.

the footsteps went around the room

"Where are you? i know your in here somewhere?" the deep man voice asked

i started crying harder at the sound of his voice, i was frightened. I put my hand over my mouth to try to not make noise. Shane held onto me tighter.

"How bout this, if you come out here right now, i wont hurt you as badly as i will if i find you on my own. your choice Mitchie" the man said evily

He knew my name? who is this guy? what should i do. i looked at Shane and made eye contact with him he shook his head knowing i was asking if i should go out there.

"No Mitchie" he mouthed the words.

we heard the mans footsteps infront of the closet, and we looked at the crack, and saw his shadow infront of the door..facing us. i looked at shane and he put his mouth right to my ear

"if he opens that door, i will punch him and i want you to run. okay?" he whispered

I shook my head "i dont want you to get hurt"

"Mitchie i'll be fine. you got to get out of here, i will stall him and ill go right when your out. ok? call the police when you get out"

more tears streamed down my face

"Please Mitchie" he whispered sadly

i slowly nodded, having to force myself to do so.

Shane stood us up and he stood infront of me.

the door handle turned slowly and we both stiffened, but shane quickly composed himself.

i held onto his shirt from behind him and cried

he looked back at me "I love you mitchie"

i was shocked! omg! i went to respond but thats when the door shot open we both jumped and looked at the guy oh my god it was the guy that chased me when i ran away...who was he? how did he know where i lived? how did my mom know?

thats when out of no where shane ran to the guy punching him the face, causing the guy to bend over in pain holding his face

"Mitchie go!" Shane yelled

i quickly ran past the guy and out my room, i went for the stairs and tripped down a few and ran as fast as i could. when i reached the door i stopped, i cant leave shane...

i looked back up at the stairs and heard shane

"F*ck!" he sounded in pain.

i let out a sob

"Shane!" i cried out

thats when i heard him catch his breathe as if he just got hit.

"no no no!" i ran to the stairs and the guy appeared at the top

"Why hello Mitchie" he said with an evil smirk across his face

"What did you do?" i screamed

"oh why that you dont need to know" he still had a smirk on his face and he took a step down

i backed away and ran to the door i heard him run down the stairs, i grabbed the door knob went to turn it when i felt him grab me and throw me back i hit the table that was against the wall and i fell to the floor in pain

he laughed "oh this is going to be so so much fun.

"Get out!" i said through my teeth

he laughed loudly "oh how funny, i aint going anywhere" he walked over to me and i backed away and he grabbed me though, and lifted me up and pushed me against the wall him only inches away and he slapped me

i screamed at the sting i felt on my cheek "Stop!" i started crying again

"SHUT UP!" he slapped me again but with more force

i screamed again i just couldnt help it "Please stop!" i cried out

he dropped me to the floor, and kicked me in the stomach, i fell to the floor holding my stomach crying, with loud sobs he kickked me again and i screamed in pain gripping my stomach harder.

Shanes POV

i was on the ground in pain, but i heard mitchie screaming, i couldnt get up from the pain, but i heard her scream again, i forced myself to get up even though it sent pain through my body, i used the chair next to me to help me. she screamed again what is he doing to her? i made my way to the stairs and heard her crying, with lod sobs escaping. i hurried down the stairs and saw him kick her in the stomach and she held onto her stomach crying on the floor. i rushed over to them and he went to hit her again but i hit him tackling him to the floor

"What the hell!" i screamed at him as i punched him in the face. his face became bloody but i didnt stop. he hurt mitchie, i was going to hurt him! i heard mitchie crying

"it hurts" i heard her whisper in between sobs.

i stopped punching the guy, he seemed knocked out..oops? i got up and ran over to mitchie

"Mitchie? are ok? can you stand up?" i was so worried!

"No Shane it hurts!" she cried

it broke my heart to hear her sound in pain, to see her in pain.

"come on ill help you up" I put my arms on her sides and she winced in pain, i slowly helped her up as had her arm across her stomach. tears streaming down her face, i sat her on a chair and called 911

i found a rope in the closet downstairs and tied the guys hands together. so if he gains conciousness he couldnt do anything. i went to mitchie who was bent over in the chair, arms on her stomach her eyes shut tightly, and crying.

"Mitch..." i put my hand on her back. i felt her jump a little

i crouched down infront of her. "its all gonna be okay" i rubbed her arm

the ambulence and police soon arrived

i was now in the waiting room while mitchie was getting examined

about an hour later

"Your here for Mitchie Torres correct?" The doctor asked while walking up to me

i stood up "Yes sir. is she okay?"

"she is fine, she just has some bruises on her stomach, and she might get pains in her stomach but she is fine. you make take her home."

"Thank you"

i went to Mitchies room and walked in and i saw her sitting on her bed swinging her feet back and forth lightly

"Hey Mitch" i said softly

She looked up at me and smiled "hey" she stood up and walked over to me

Mitchies POV

i walked over to shane and hugged him "Thank you Shane, you saved my life"

he hugged me and kissed my head "Anytime Mitchie"

i smiled and pulled back and grabbed my stuff.

At my house

We walked in and sat on the couch and sighed

then the doorbell rang.

i got up confused with shane following me and opened the door and saw Jacob and Sierra standing there smiling "Mitchie!" they said at the same time i giggled and hugged them both "Omg you two! i've missed you!" i giggled and pulled back "Oh Sierra Jacob this is Shane, Shane this is Sierra and Jacob " i introduced them and smiled

"Hi!" Sierra giggled

Jacob laughed "hi"

"Hey nice meet you both" Shane smiled

"You two" they said

"Come on in" i opened the door for them and they walked in, we walked upstairs to my room and i sat on my bed, Jacob sat on the chair infront of my desk, Sierra sat on the window seat, and Shane sat next to me on the bed

"So Sierra ! how was your first half of the summer?" i asked

"Horrible! like ugh! spending so long with them is just horrible!" we all laughed

"What about you Jake? i havent seen you around!" i asked him

"Yeah, i was at my cousins house, i got back yesterday. It was fun" he chuckled

i smiled "well i understand that you just left me for the summer without telling me, i feel loved" we laughed

"Sorry Mitch, it was a last minute thing, and it was the cousins house, that remember we went and couldnt get phone service."

"oooh yeah! omg ew why would you go there? No phone is horrible!" we all laughed

"It was fun, theres a lot to do there, took my mind off of not having a phone, thank you very much" he laughed

i rolled my eyes jokingly

"So where's Caitlyn at? arent you two like sisters? ALWAYS hanging out? werent you planning to hang like all summer together?" Jake asked confused

"Yeah, but then she moved to Los Angeles." i answered

"Oooh, she is LUcky! i want to move to LA that place rocks! you got the beaches the hot girls in bikinis" he started spacing out in his own little world and i threw a pillow at him

"snap out of it you nasty!" we laughed

"Dude every guy dreams about girls" Jacob defended himself

"In bikinis?" Sierra asked

"Well that i do not know but for me i can answer yes" he smirked

"eww!" me and Sierra said at the same time

Jacob and Shane laughed

"Nice to know what you be dreaming about you creep!" Sierra rolled her eyes

"I hate you SiSi" Jake joked

"good i hate you two!" she said then stuck her tounge out at Jacob. "So anyways" she looked at Shane

"So your friends with Mitchie?" She smiled

"yeah and Caitlyn." He smiled

"Caitlyn is dating Nate" i told Sierra

"What! OH MY GOD!" she squealed

Jacob covered his ears. "Shut up! ow!"

we laughed

"She is so lucky oh my god! dating a member of Connect 3! And her dating Nate, who she has been in love with since she first heard Connect 3! Oh Em Gee!" she giggled

"well then you could say Mitchies lucky" Shane said with a smile

"Why? oh my god!" she understood "OH MY GOD you two are dating!" She asked with a grin

i giggled "Yes Sierra we are"

She squealed again! "OH MY GOD!"

we all laughed even though Jake added a eye roll cause of her squealing

"That is so super cool!" she giggled

"thank you" i giggled

Shane chuckled

Jacob picked up my guitar that was next to my desk and started lightly strumming a few chords.

"You play?" Shane asked

Jacob looked up "Yeah, i love guitar"

"He's the one who taught me how to play guitar" i told Shane

"Yeah worst time of my life at first! she is the most hardest person to teach, well guitar anyways." Jake chuckled

"How come?" Shane chuckled

"She complained her fingers hurt. she almost smashed my guitar cause she couldnt get it right, and she complained so much, and she kept getting confused like every 5 seconds. like just ugh!"

we all laughed

"Well now im a lot better than you are so " i stuck my tounge out at him

"oh you wish" he laughed

"oh what ever" i rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Shane.

i got a text

Whatcha doing? -Caity

Hanging with Shane, Sierra, and Jacob. you?  
-Mitch

JACOB! Oh my god tell him i said hi! and sierra too, oh and shane. but tell Jacob ima kill him! and nothing just hanging with Nate :)  
-Caity

Okay wow haha! and aww how cute :P -Mitch

"Caitlyn says hi" i told them

"tell her i said HI!" Sierra said

"Yeah hi" Shane laughed

"Tell her i said ew hi" Jake chuckled

"Okay and oh Jake she says she is gonna kill you" i giggled

"What i do?" he asked confused

"I dont know hold on."

Yeah :) he so sweet -Caity

Aww Caity! haha! and they all said hi, well Jake said Ew Hi. and he said what he do?  
-Mitch

:-) - Haha and cool :) and he is just ew! so thats why. -Caity

okay you weird people. tell nate i said Hi Bestie!  
-Mitch

"Jake she said its cause your just ew." i told him

"she is so strange" we all laughed

He says 'Hi Bestie! Miss you lots! get your butt over here soon!'  
-Caity

Jake said your strange! and aw tell him i miss him lots too! and i will, promise :)  
-Mitch

tell Jake i hate him ! and kk -Caity

"Jake Caity hates you" i laughed

"tell her i freaking hate her too!" he chuckled

he said he freaking hates you too! so just text him, it will be easier! haha -Mitch

okay good idea. and Nate says 'good! i love you sooooo much! ;) haha'  
-Caity

Duh and lol ill do the same with Nate, lol -Mitch

Good idea stupid! LOL :P -Caity

Shut up! :P -Mitch

Shane was able to see what text i got and sent cause i was holding it infront of us, but him being as nice as he is minds his own business him and Jake were chatting. and Sierra was looking through a book

Naaaaate my loooooover! :P -Mitch

Miiiiitchiiiiiieeeee my looooove ! :P -Nate

hehe. Miss you sooooo muuuuuch!  
-Mitch

Miss you sooooo muuuuuuuch tooooooo! -Nate

awwwww haha :)  
-Mitch

:P -Nate

Sierra laughed

we all looked at her

"sorry this picture is funny" she said with a laugh

Shane and Jake went back to their conversation and i went back to my phone

Doooodooodooo whatcha doing?  
-mitch

nothing, just with Caity. What bout you?  
-Nate

oooh, just with Shane, Sierra, and Jacob. -Mitch

ooooh, awesome. you know Shane is in trouble? lol sucker -Nate

Hey be nice! or i will kick you butt for being rude to my boyfriend. and yeah but why?  
-Mitch

idk our parents are just mad at him, and him going to your house got them madder. but if shane was here right now they would probably be just seeing him haha so i think its a good thing he is with you -Nate

awww poor shane :( and oooh aw :) -Mitch

yup yup, and haha -Nate

we all talked some more, and soon it was late.

Sierra and Jake went home, me and Shane are laying down on my bed

"You got cool friends" Shane said

"aw thank you" i giggled "im glad you all got along." i smiled

"yeah" he smiled

i was laying on my back and he was on his side, his hand holding his head up. i looked at him and smiled he smiled back.

"So what's your plan for when we go to LA?" i asked

"idk probably go buy the house i've been looking at." he smiled

i giggled "thats awesome"

"yeah i cant stand living with my parents anymore. they annoy me so much"

"well you got nate, jason, and me on your side" i smiled

"thank you" he said and rolled over putting one arm on the one side of me holding himself above me and then kissed me

"your welcome" i said against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

we kissed until we needed air and i pulled back to get the air haha

he made his way down my neck, onto my shoulder. and i giggled cause it tickeled a little. and he made his way back up. he kissed my lips again and i kissed back. my hands tightened a little on his neck.  
we made out for a few mintues. then again freaking air he put his forehead against mine and we caught our breathes

"I love you Mitchie" he smiled

**Not the best chapter, just another filler. but yeahh ive been busy, studying for finals which are soon and unpacking in new house. and so much more, but once im unpacked and help everyone else unpack ill write better chapters, and once i do finals and get them over with ill write much better chapters since it will be summer and ill have time to do so. **

**Soo please leave a review make me smile :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Betrayed

**I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last chapter :( so hopefully i get more on this one. So heres chapter 14, its pretty long :D So please enjoy and review! i spent about.. a long time working on this haha :P so let me know what ya think :D **

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**^Song stuck in my head^**

**and thanks to the people who reviews my last chapter they are:**

_lauren_

_leoshunny1985_

_ilovejoejonas4eva6279314  
_

_xxMylifeunwrittenxx_

**you 4 rock :D**

**Last chapter **

_"I love you Mitchie" he smiled_

**Now**

i grinned and blushed "i love you too Shane"

he smiled bigger and then kissed me

his hands went to the bottom of my shirt and i felt him move my shirt. his hand went under it and his warm hand touched my side.  
he then started taking off my shirt while still kissing me, then he pulled back and lifted it above my head, and i giggled taking off his shirt. and moving my hand down his 6 pack and then kissed him

i felt his hands go down my sides and reach my pants, and i stopped him.

"Shane" i whispered "im not ready for that"

he nodded "its okay i understand." he smiled

i smiled and pulled him to me and kissed him

we ended making out for awhile

the next morning

i woke up and didnt see Shane next to me, i got up, stretched, put Shane's shirt on, and walked downstairs yawning. i saw shane in the kitchen shirtless i mean hello i have his shirt on :) and looking through the cabinets. i walked up behind him and put my arms around his waiste.

"Morning" he jumped a little, then turned around. and smiled

"Morning" he pecked me on the lips.

i smiled and he looked me up and down. "my shirt?" he smirked

"what it was the first one i saw" i giggled

"i like you wearing my clothes."

i rolled my eyes and laughed and pulled away from him and went to the fridge

"hey! why you go away from me?" he pouted

i giggled "you eat?"

he shook his head "nope, i only been up a few minutes when you came down."

"kay, what do you want to eat?" i asked while turning to look at him

"mm whatever there is" he shrugged

i sighed and closed the fridge "nothing in there"

Shane chuckled and his phone went off saying he had a text

Shane pov

i grabbed my phone and looked at the text

DUDE you NEED you HAVE to get home NOW! We are having family problems, have no clue what is gonna happen please Shane i know you dont want to but get on the next flight back here. -Nate

i sighed

"everything okay Shane?" Mitchie asked me worried

"Not really, i guess theres some family issues going on right now, and Nate says i have to get back there as soon as possible" i frowned

"Shane...go...go catch the next flight, you have to go back to your family, and make sure everything is ok" Mitchie sighed

"What about you Mitch?" i looked her in the eyes

"I'll be fine, you can come back for me when everything is sorted out, dont worry, i got Sierra and Jacob. I'll be fine" she smiled softly

ugh why does she have to be so nice? haha. i nodded "okay. ill call the airport" i grabbed my phone and dialed the airport. i was able to catch the next flight, which is in 45minutes. i quickly got all my stuff together, and put on my jacket. Mitchie walked me to the taxi.

I pulled her too me and kissed her passionatly. her arms went around my neck as she kissed back. then she pulled away smiling

"Go Shane" she giggled

i chuckled and pecked her on the lips once more, after hugging her then got in the cab. we waved at each other.

Mitchies pov

I walked back into my house as i let the tears escape my eyes. i locked it and grabbed my phone

Want to hang out?  
-Mitchie

Sure -SiSi

totally -Jake

i smiled

Come over -M

a few minutes later i am hanging with Sierra and Jacob now.

a few weeks later

Shanes pov

I was laying on my bed starring at the ceiling. i havent talked to Mitchie since i left her house, due to all the stress and tension in this house. i missed her, but i couldnt talk to her, and get her in the middle of this whole argument with my family.

Mitchies pov

i was packing some clothes. i was spending awhile at Caitlyn's house. hopefully ill see Shane. and Sierra and Jacob are also coming. This will be so fun! i smiled to myself. I finished packing when the bell rang. I bought all my things downstairs and put my stuff down and opened the door to see a smiling Jacob and a grinning Sierra

"Wh-" i started to ask

"LOS ANGELES!" Sierra squealed

me and jacob covered our ears laughing

"yeah... anyways mitchie ready to go?" Jacob asked

"yea hold on" i walked inside got my jacket on and grabbed my bags

in Los Angeles

at Caitlyns

"Im soo glad happy excited to see you 3!" she squealed and hugged us

we laughed "you too caity"

we talked for a while

Caitlyn smiled at her phone then looked at us "wanna go to Nates?" she smiled with a small blush

"Yeah!" Sierra quickly answered

we laughed and i nodded "sure"

"yeah whatever" Jacob shrugged

we all headed over to the Grays. Caity rang the bell

Nate answered and smiled softly "Hey" they quickly pecked on the lips.

me and sierra and jakes mouths dropped a little but we quickly collected ourselves.

Nate smiled at me "Bestie!" he chuckled

"Bestie Natester!" i giggled

he pulled me to him and we hugged then i stepped back

"this is Sierra and Jacob" i introduced them to Nate "guys this is Nate"

Sierra was star struck with a grin across her face.

"Hey man" he shuck hands with Nate

"nice to meet you" Nate said

"you too" Jacob smiled

Nate turned to Sierra "Nice to meet you too" he stick out his hand to her

i hit her on her arm as she stood there still grinning. she snapped out of it and shook his hand. "h-hi" she giggled

we all (except nate) rolled our eyes at her.

"is Shane here?" i asked nate

"uhhhhh..." Nate didnt know what to say

"Nate?" i asked confused

"so come on in you all" he pushed us all in

i turned to him once we were inside "Nate!"

"y-yeah?" he stumbled

"Is. Shane. Here?" i asked again serious

"in his room" he whispered while looking down

i looked at him confused and then headed upstairs to Shane's room. the door was closed. i knocked on it

"Shane?" i said while knocking, i opened the door slowly and my eyes filled with tears "oh. my. god" i whispered

Shane was there on his bed ontop of Chelsea making out with her. once they heard me they quickly pulled away

Shanes pov

i heard a knock on my door, but ignored it thinking it was nate. but i heard my name followed my an 'oh. my. god.' and it sounded just like mitchie, i quickly pulled away from chelsea and looked at the door, i saw..mitchie with tears rolling down her cheek, she quickly wiped them and ran out the room

"Mitchie!" i yelled after her and got up running after her. i saw her running down the stairs, i caught up to her and grabbed her arm "Mitchie!"

"Shane let go of me!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Mitchie please-" i started

"You. Were. Making. Out. With. HER!" she screamed and pulled out of my grip and ran. i went after her

"Mitchie!"

"Leave me alone!" she ran to the living room, i followed her where i saw Nate, Caity, Jason, and 2 other people stand up as mitchie entered. Nate stood up and quickly went to Mitchie and hugged her. She cried into his chest

"What did you do shane?" Caitlyn glared at me

"I-I..."

"Im waiting!" she yelled

"He was having a make out session with Chelsea" Nate answered angry

"WHAT?" Caity screamed

Shane looked down

Mitchies pov

i gripped onto Nate as i cried.

he rubbed my back

i let out a sob that i was trying so hard to hold in

Nate held me tighter

"Mitch-" Shane went to say

"Just get away Shane" Nate said serious

Shane sighed and walked away

once he was away

Nate pulled back and wiped my tears "you okay mitch?"

i shrugged "i..i cant believe he did that" i cried harder thinking about it. he hugged me again.

Caitlyn came over and rubbed my back. "He's a jerk Mitch"

"He wasnt before" i let out a sob.

awhile later

i was sitting on the couch chair thingy and i had a blanket on me.

Everyone kept giving me worried glances thinking id break down again.

i did once already after the silnce had me thinking which led to thinking of what i walked in on.

Chelsea and Shane came downstairs and i quickly looked back at the floor.

but before i did i saw Chelsea smirk at me.

I started to get teary eyed. i got up and went to the bathroom.

Shanes pov

i walked Chelsea to the door and then closed it after she left. I went to the living room noone looked at me, but they all looked mad.

i sighed and went to my room. why did i do this? why did i do this to mitchie? i love her! yet me being stressed turned me into some jerk. her not being her i go to someone else. i hate myself! and just ugh!

Nates pov

i got up from the couch once shane had gone back upstairs. i walked to the bathroom and i heard crying, i lightly knocked on the door.

"Mitch?"

"go away" she cried

"come on mitch open the door please" i begged

i heard her trying to hold back sobs.

"Mitchie please. come on"

i heard the doorknob slowly turn, then slowly open. she had tears staining her cheeks, her eyes red, and she just looked miserable, i felt so bad for her.

i quickly pulled her to me and embraced her in a hug she cried into my chest again.

"i-i-i c-cant bel-believe he d-d-did that" she said through sobs

i rubbed her back

"I cant either mitch" i softly said

"y-you k-knew he w-w-was though r-r-right?" she asked

"yeah...i tried telling him off, i tried stopping him, he wouldnt listen to me, and thats why i didnt want to tell you where he was." i whispered

she nodded against my chest. then pulled back and yawned, she leaned her head against me again and i felt her relaxing, probably falling asleep. "tired?" i whispered

she nodded "come on you can sleep in my room until caitlyn decides to leave" i helped her upstairs and to my room, she layed on my bed and i put the blankets over her. i then walked out as she fell asleep.

Mitchies pov

i woke up the next morning with a headache, and not knowing where i was. i looked around. Nates room? i looked beside me and saw Nate sleeping. i smiled softly. i sat up and got out the bed careful to not wake up nate. i walked downstairs and went to the fridge and grabbed water. i heard footsteps on the stairs, i turned around and saw Shane coming into the kitchen, when he looked at me i froze my eyes going a little wide in sadness, and not wanting to face him.

"Mitchie.." Shane said queitly

"Shane.." i chocked out

"Can we please talk?" he sounded sad

i didnt know what to do or say

"Please mitchie" his eyes begging

i slowly nodded

he walked to me and took my hand, i felt the sparks and tried ignoring them, he led me outside and we sat with our feet in the water.

"Thank you Mitchie for letting us talk" he stared at me

i nodded staring at the water.

"Okay um, i know you hate me right now, and i know i shouldnt have done what i did-"

"But you did it" i whispered then looked at him "why?" tears coming to my eyes.

"you see, i came back here to LA, and me and my parents got into a huge argument, they threatened to kick me out the house, and i hadnt picked out a house yet, so i couldnt get kicked out, not until i buy a house anyway. So i tried being on their good side, not working, my mom and dad might be getting a divorce, they might take 1 or 2 of us if whoever moves out. We might not be able to be connect 3, its all so stressful." he explained sadly

i sighed "im sorry Shane for all of that, but how does this explain you and Chelsea?" i was so confused.

he sighed "i know this will sound so stupid, but just being stressed, and not having you around."

"you could of told me to come down!" tears coming back to my eyes

"i cant! thats the thing i couldnt ! my parents dont want you around. me and everyone else here didnt want to get you involved in this family drama."

"But Chelsea can be around?"

"she has been with me through family problems before! she understands it all! we were hanging as friend, and just...stress...and you not being here...i got carried away!"

"oh please Shane!" tears coming out my eyes as i stood up "thats just so stupid! if you love someone you dont get carried away!"

"Mitchie" he said standing up "i didnt mean too! im so stressed out! i couldnt have you around cause of my parents! i would have had you come here but i couldnt mitchie i couldnt!"

Caitlyns pov

i heard yelling, or well almost yelling, i was in the guest room at the Grays. i got out the bed and looked out the window i saw Shane and Mitchie out there, Mitchie with tears coming out her eyes. i quickly rushed to Nates room

"Nate!" i shook him

"what?" he mumbled

"Get up! we got to go out back!"

"why?" his eyes still closed

"Mitchie's crying, and i think her and shane are arguing.

Nate jumped up, he grabbed my hand and we rushed downstairs we stopped to see if we could hear them.

"Mitchie" Shane stood up "i didnt mean too! im so stressed out! i couldnt have you around cause of my parents! i would have had you come here but i couldnt Mitchie i couldnt!"

i feel so bad for both of them. i looked at nate, and he had a sad look on.

Mitchies pov

"oh my god shane!" she cried "i dont know what to say to you!"

"Mitchie please just understand"

"I dont! i dont get it! i dont get you!"

"Mitchie please" i swear i see tears in Shane's eyes i feel bad but what he did...

"No Shane! Just if you didnt know already we are done! Over! So just leave me alone!" i went to run away but he grabbed my arm and turned me to him

"Shane stop just let me go!" my voice cracked and a sobbed almost escaped

"Mitchie we cant be over.."

"We are! Shane we are! so let me go!" tears going down my face again, my heart breaking.

a tear went down Shane's face and he quickly wiped it away. that made my heart break more.

"Im sorry Shane" i whispered

he nodded looking at the floor, letting my arm go.

i slowly turned and walked away.

Caitlyns pov

we saw mitchie coming and we quickly ran into the kitchen.

Mitchie came inside and she looked at us tears still streaming down her face.

"You okay Mitch?" i asked softly

she shook her head "no.." she whispered

i stood up and hugged her.

she cried into my shoulder. "Caity i just broke his heart, and mines. i just saw him cry for the first time."

Nate stood up and walked over to us. he put his hand on her arm and rubbed it. "would you like anything?"

she shook her head "no" she chocked

me and nate had no clue what to do.

Mitchies pov

i pulled away from Caitlyn "I'm just gonna get the next flight back home" i whispered

"Mitchie dont go home. isnt your mom selling the place?"

i nodded "yeah..but i just cant be here. im sorry."

"mitchie please stay. go to my house. just go relax. dont go home, not today anyways. please" Caitlyn begged

i sighed "okay" i whispered "ill see you later." i walked out. when i walked out there was paparazzi everywhere it shocked me. i still had tears on my face, red eyes. and all. i stood shocked for a second but quickly walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Hi who are you?"

"who made you cry?"

"are you dating one of them?"

"did one of them make you cry?"

the paparazzi where scaring me. i quickly walked across the street and ran to Ciatlyns house with paparazzi asking questions. when i got to caitlyns i ran inside and up to the room i was staying in. i grabbed my guitar and went outside, i walked to the park that was down the street.

i sat down on a bench and started to strum my guitar quietly. i like went into my own little world and started singing quietly thinking noone was around. when i finished i heard clapping, i quickly looked behind me and saw a boy standing there smiling. he looked about 21..? i blushed

"your really good" he smiled

"thanks" i whispered

"you playing in the festival thing tomorrow?"

i shook my head "no. i didnt even know about it."

he stood infront of me."oh well theres performances, food, and some games. you should perform. anyone can join. im in charge of performances. it will be here in this feild." he smiled

"Oh i dont like singing infront of people"

"give it a try, everyone will love you. dont be scared."

i shrugged

"come on please? if your too nervous tomorrow you can drop out"

i sighed "okay. ill do it" i smiled softly

he grinned "awesome. so be here 10am tomorrow."

"Okay" i giggled

"see ya"

"see ya" he walked away

i sighed and got up and went back to caitlyns.

i cant believe im gonna sing tomorrow! infront of people! oh no! it just hit me! i started freaking out

"no no no! oh man! calm down mitchie."

the next day it was 10 o clock and i ran to the park. when i got there i saw things where already getting set up. i walked over to the guy i saw yesterday who was looking at a paper

"Hey" i smiled

he turned to me and smiled "hey. we didnt introduce ourselves" he chuckled "im John" he stuck out his hand

"Im Mitchie" i shook his hand

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" i took my hand back "so um when am i performing, before i change my mind i hope" i giggled

he chuckled "you will be performing.." he looked at the paper "5th. theres a total of 12 performances. you're the 5th performer. that good?"

i smiled and nodded "great. when does this start?"

"the festival begins at 12pm, performances start at 1pm. we have some famous bands that will perform, and singers. so they wil start at 12:10pm. sing till 1pm. then the non famous performances go. then the famous continue when the non famous ends." he informed me.

"ooh okay cool! so theres gonna be famous people here?" i was shocked

he chuckled "yes. and our non famous performers get to meet them for sure. people not performing have to be lucky to see them around or something."

i giggled "awesome!" i grinned

"yea" he chuckled "so you can go on stage in practice and you can look around."

"cool" i went to the stage with my guitar and walked onto it. i fixed the microphone and held my guitar. i looked around. everyone seemed busy with what they were doing, so i decided to practice. i started strumming the guitar and singing

You've got a face for a smile, you know A shame you waste it When you're breaking me slowly

but Ive Got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen I go to write a goodbye And thats when I know

I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way My faith has lost its strength again And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say We're falling off the edge again

We're at the end We're at the end

Maybe you'll call me someday Hear the operator say the numbers no good And that she had

A world of chances, for you She had a world of chances, for you She had a world of chances Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through Ohhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

When i finished i opened my eyes and saw everyone starring with their mouths open then they broke out into applause i blushed and smiled and got off stage.

"wow! your amazing!" John said with a grin

"thanks" i blushed

"now when everyone gets here, and you sing like that wow!"

we laughed

12pm.

everyone was starting to arrive, i was getting nervous seeing this crowd was not gonna be small.  
12:45

i was buying a water bottle to make sure my throat was clear for when i sang. i saw Nate and Caitlyn walk in with Jacob and Sierra. Oh My God no!

i quickly payed and ran to the stage and to the back behind it. dang it ! i havent talked to them since yesterday and they dont know im performing. ugh!

1pm

"alright everyone! big crowd this year! awesome!" everyone laughed "So you just heard some bands and singers sing! were they awesome or were they awesome?" everyone laughed and cheered

"okay so right now we are gonna have performers that arent famous sing. theres a total of 12 performers performing...haha! They are all amazing. So welcome our first performer!"

everyone cheered

4 performances went by quick! too quick for my liking! i sighed.

"Alright our next performer, singing an original is Mitchie Torress!"

people cheered

i took a deep breathe and walked onto the stage. i fixed the microphone and held onto my guitar. i looked around, and got nervous. i took a deep breathe again and started strumming the guitar.

You've got a face for a smile, you know A shame you waste it When you're breaking me slowly but Ive

Got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen I go to write a goodbye And thats when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances Chances that you're burning through

I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW NATE AND CAITLYN SHOCKED.. THEN I SAW HIM...SHANE! WE MADE EYE CONTACT THEN I LOOKED AWAY

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way My faith has lost its strength again And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say We're falling off the edge again

We're at the end We're at the end

Maybe you'll call me someday Hear the operator say the numbers no good And that she had

A world of chances, for you She had a world of chances, for you She had a world of chances Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through Chances you were burning through Ohhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

i finished and looked around everyone burst into applause and cheered loudly. i smiled huge and got off the stage. I saw Nate and Caitlyn and Sierra and Jacob and Jason haha running towards me they hugged me in a group hug

"you were amazing!" they all said

i laughed "air i need air!"

they laughed and pulled away.

i sighed and then smiled.

"why didnt you tell us you were performing?" Caitlyn asked with a fake anger

"i didnt even know you knew about this" Nate admitted

"i didnt till yesterday. i was here in the park playing my guitar and singing and they guy John heard me and convinced me to sing here. so thats why i did" i smiled

"Aww im so proud of you Mitchie!" Sierra giggled

I laughed "thanks"

"You should make an album" Jason randomly added

"huh? an album? noo im not that good" i blushed

"your amazing ! you could become like the number one singer! "

i laughed "um thanks but i dont want my life all over the magazines, on tv etc"

"Hey you get used to it after awhile" Nate admitted

"um yeah no thanks"

we laughed

"well want to hang with us?" Nate asked

"Course!" i giggled

we hung out for a few hours at the festival it was fun!

but of course id make eye contact with Shane whenever he was around, and sadness and betrayel and..guilt took over. he was by himself avoiding Chelsea, and he looked sad, and hurt, i felt so bad!

I was now getting some cotton candy which i love! haha

"Mitchie.." the familiar voice spoke

**Muahahaha did ya like? long chapter sorta haha! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15 2nd Chances

**Everyone who reviewed my last chapter THANK YOU :D . right now i have some bad news i am on serious writers block and this chapter is really short! Its just i couldnt think of anything else to write! HELP ME! i noticed something about this story, its that i aint aiming on going anywhere in paticular with this story, i think thats why i stuggle with it. I just write whatever comes to mind. Anyone want to help me choose a point to go with this story? i need help with this story i really do! i love this story and i enjoy writing it! i dont want it to end! so please please help ! **

**So right now just please enjoy this SHORT chapter. Im sorry :(**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Mitchie.." the familiar voice spoke

**NOW**

uh oh... i slowly turned around and of course he was there. Declan!

"D-Declan...what are you doing here?" i became nervous

"i come to this every year. I heard you singing. your really really amazing." he smirked and stepped closer.

"Here's your cotton candy miss" the person who worked there said.

i turned around paid for it and took the cotton candy. "thank you" i smiled then turned around to see Declan closer than before. our bodies almost touching. i cleared my throat and pushed past him "i got to go" i started walking away and he followed. i sighed and turned around

"Leave. Me. Alone!" i whisper yelled.

"Well..hmm. No. i highly enjoy this." he said and put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb

i slapped it off "Stop! just leave me alone!"

"I could but i dont want to" he took my arm and pulled me away with his. i stumbled trying to pull away from him. his grip was too tight though. i looked around and saw Nate and Caitlyn playing a game, dang it! i saw Sierra and Jacob laughing at another game. I sighed quietly. i looked forward

"Declan please let me go!" i begged tears coming to my eyes.

we were away from everyone else and he pushed me against wall that was in between to buildings. i guess and ally way.

"ow!" i screamed

"Shut. Up!" his face and voice angry.

"No! let me go! i dont want to be here with you"

"of course you do Mitchie" he smirked

i raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. his face swung to the side he turned it too me and glared evily

"Leave me alone" i said seriously, trying to sound confident,when really i was so freaking scared.

he glared at me and put his hand to my neck chocking me

"S-stop" i chocked

"Dont ever slap me again" he tightened his grip.

i closed my eyes a tear rolling down my cheek as i felt myself blacking out. then all of a sudden the grip was gone and i fell to the ground with a gasp for air and blacked out.

Shane's pov

i had saw Mitchie and Declan walk out of the festival. or well him pulling her out. she looked terrified so i decided to follow. i was a few feet behind them, both unaware of it. they turned into an ally way. i waited against the wall and heard them talking. i heard a slap and thought he hit mitchie i was about to go after him when i heard mitchie talk

"leave me alone" with a serious tone. i guess she wasnt the one who got slapped.

but then i heard her talk again

"s-stop" she chocked out

"dont ever slap me again" declan sounded

Mitchie was silent. and oh my god wait, when she said stop...oh no! i ran into the ally way seeing declan chocking mitchie. i ran up to him punching him around in the face. he stumbled backwards and hit the floor. Mitchie had dropped to the floor with a gasp. but her eyes stayed closed. i ran to her and knelt down.

"Mitchie" i touched her cheek "Mitchie please wake up." tears coming to my eyes.

her eyes started to open slowly "Shane?" she whispered

"Mitchie, oh my god Mitchie are you ok?" i moved hair from her face.

"Shane." she took deep breathes "What happened?"

"Declan was choking you and i came and punched him. you ok?" i helped her sit up

she rubbed her neck "Im fine." she looked at me in the eyes. "Thank you Shane." she smiled softly

i smiled "No problem Mitchie come on" I helped her stand up and looked for declan "damn it" i mumbled he got away.

i started walking away. Mitchie followed. I felt her hand grab onto mines as we walked. i looked down at her. she had a small smile on her face, and she had my hand in both of hers. she leaned against my arm as we walked. i smiled and looked forward. we walked back to the festival and she stopped us. she turned towards me

"Shane" i turned towards her

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"for what?" confusion crossing my features

"Breaking up with you, but just what you did broke my heart, and your excuse.."

i nodded "Im sorry Mitchie, for what i did and i know the excuse is lame. but i'll do whatever i have to, to get your trust back, and get you back as my girlfriend again" i smiled

she giggled and nodded "good, im happy that you want me back. and i want to be your girlfriend, but not until you prove i can trust you." she smiled and kissed my cheek and walked off to her friends.

i smiled and followed.

Mitchie's pov

later that night

i was sitting on the bed texting

I miss you Mitchie! -S

In what way? haha :P -M

Both as a girlfriend and just missing you :P -S

aw Shane i miss you too! in both ways :) -M

I can't wait to win you back and prove my trust! -S

same here popstar! -M

haha Mittens -S

Reading my nickname shane gave me made me sad. i missed being his girlfriend! stupid chelsea! ugh! stupid Shane! stupid excuses! grr

Caitlyn walked in the room with Nate

"Hola Mitchie!" Caitlyn sang then laughed

"Hola Caity" i giggled

"Bestie!" Nate grinned

"Bestie!" i giggled and got up and hugged Nate.

he returned the hug

"Hey how come i dont get a hug Mitchie? i am a bestie here!" Caitlyn whined

"But your not me" Nate stuck out his tounge

i hit his arm playfully and hugged Caity "You rock Caity!" i laughed

she returned the hug and laughed "i know"

we all laughed and i sat down

"Wheres Sierra and Jacob?" i asked

"Sierra's in the shower and i think Jacob is watching tv" Caity shrugged

"oooh okay" my phone went off

i picked it up and read the text

Mitchie! where did you goooo? -S

i giggled

"whats soo funny?" Caitlyn asked sitting at the foot of my bed

Nate sat next to her

"nothing just a text" i blushed

"from who?" Caitlyn asked smirking

"Shane"" I said quietly

" i knew it ha!" Caitlyn laughed

"you still talk to him?" Nate asked confused

"yeah we are friends now, he wants to prove i can trust him. he wants to have me as his girlfriend again" i smiled

"and Mitchie wants to be his girlfriend!" Caitlyn grinned

"No! pft" i blushed

"uh huh suuure"Nate and Caitlyn laughed

"and Mitchie you know some people deserve second chances..like shane" Caitlyn said while nate nodded in agreement

i sighed "i know, and thats why if he proves i can trust him ill give him a second chance" i smiled

**THE END ! **

**of this chapter! haha **

**see it was so freaking short! im disappointed in myself! **

**Leave a review! make me happy :( **

**and Please help me with this story!**


	16. Chapter 16 stealing my boyfriend

**Hello you amazing reviewers which i appreciate show much when you leave a review :) anyways yeah um what was i gonna say...oh yeah! haha i wrote this chapter which took forever thanks to writers block! but i do hope that you enjoy cause i think this chapter sucks! grrrr to writers block! but hey i spent time on it, i feel a little proud in myself hehee. So pleaseee read and leave a review ! ;)**

**Last chapter**

"and Mitchie you know some people deserve second chances..like shane" Caitlyn said while nate nodded in agreement

i sighed "i know, and thats why if he proves i can trust him ill give him a second chance" i smiled

**Now**

the next day

I woke up to a loud bang on the door. i groaned and got out of bed. I walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it to see a furious Nate. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door wider for him to come in. he stormed in and turned to face me. I shut the door and looked at him

"Nate what's wrong?" i asked worried

"Freaking everything!" he sounded furious.

"Like what? whats going on?" I was so confused

he sighed and paced back and forth. "My parents are getting a divorse for sure, they want to break up Connect 3. They wanted to take one of us with them, but Shane found a house and is moving. Jason is trying to find a house to move into, for me and him. Just my family is falling apart, and Connect 3 might be falling apart with it. Then there is freaking Caitlyn." he threw his arms in the air.

"Whats going on with you and Caitlyn?"

"we got into a huge argument, and arent speaking. i was here, and then after argued with her came here to your room" he sighed and sat on the bed and put his head into his hands. and elbows on his knees.

i walked over to him and sat down next to him and put my hand on his back. "Nate everything will be ok. we all go through complications, and difficulties in life. life just isnt fair and isnt easy."

he sighed "i know" he mumbled

"Come on, you and me are gonna go out, and get your mind and also my mind off of all bad things. ok?" i smiled

he lifted his head and nodded with a smile

"okay, let me get ready, and then we will go ok?"

he nodded and i grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. i showered, got changed, did my hair, and put a little make up on, and then went back to my room. i saw nate laying on my bed watching tv.

"Im ready!" i giggled

he smiled "awesome" he stood up and me and him walked downstairs, and went outside. we got into his car and he drove off.

"where we gonna go?" he asked

"hm lets go to the mall pleaseeee" i giggled

"ugh Mitchie!" Nate pouted

"Hey it will be fun! then we can do whatever you like to do! please please please!" i begged "you didnt go with me last time, so go this time!"

he sighed "fine"

"yay!" i giggled

at the mall, we shopped a lot, nate bought stuff also, and then we were in the food court.

a teenage girl approached our table with a grin on her face "oh my god! your nate gray!"

Nate chuckled "Yes i am"

"oh my god! can i get your autograph please?" she held out her ipod and a sharpie

"course" he smiled and took the ipod and sharpie and signed her ipod. "here you go" he handed it back

"Oh my god thank you so much! can i also get a picture?" she had a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course" he smiled and stood up

she took out her camera

"ill take it" i offered and stood up

"thank you so much" she handed me the camera with a smile and stood next to nate. they put their arms around each other and i took the picture and handed her back her camera

"Thank you" she smiled "byee"

"bye" nate said

"bye" i smiled

She walked away with a grin on her face she looked so happy

me and nate ate burger king and laughed alot, it was really fun. then we were getting ready to leave.

"wait is that apple store here?" he asked

"mhm you want to go there?"

"yeah" he smiled

"lets go" i giggled and we went to the apple store. we got on computers that were next to each other. i signed onto facebook.

Hanging with the bestie Nate Gray!

i posted the status and people commented

Mitchie you are not really hanging with Nate Gray...

Haha still dreaming mitchie? ( -Miley )

Your not cool, so dont act like you know the gray brothers.

i sighed and clicked imovie

"nate come here" i looked at him

he got up and came over to me "whats up?"

"we need to prove that im hanging with you" i sighed

he chuckled "okie dokie" he pulled his chair over and sat down next to me

we took a few pictures, making funny faces, laughing etc.

he clicked video "come on video time!" he chuckled

i giggled "okayy"

"Hi Mitchie's friends, and enimies, and people jealous of her etc etc. Im proving or we are proving, that me and Mitchie are friends, we do know each other, and actually we are best friends! she is always there for me, like today, and ill always be there for her. so you people need to stop saying she doesnt know me and my brothers, because we have gave you proof, such as a life ustream. so ha! and here she is sitting right next to me. so yes me and Mitchie Torress are best friends! thank you!" he smiled and turned off the video. i posted it to my facebook

Heres your proof *insert video here*

he chuckled "i got to do a live ustream, want to be apart of it?"

"totally" i smiled and logged of facebook and went to his computer. i pulled a chair over and sat next to him.

Connect 3 facebook LIVE CHAT NOW with Nate and Guest Star - Best friend Mitchie Torres

he started the live chat and there was 6,000+ viewers.

"Hey viewers" he smiled "My brothers are...i dont know...but not here obviously. im here with Mitchie my best friend"

i smiled "Hi!"

he chuckled "she was in our last live chat. and me and her are hanging out today. so i needed to have a live chat to discuss some things with you, the fans, and just to chat " he smiled "okay first off there are rumors going around that Connect 3 might be spliting up. Honestly it is true, with the keyword being Might. We are having some uh problems right now, and it might cause an end to Connect 3, but me and my brothers are trying our best to keep Connect 3 together. Being a band and being able to tour, and share our music with you all, together is a dream we are living. its what we love to do and we dont want that to end. So its not that our me and my brothers want it to end, cause we dont, but its other people and personal problems. so anyways to a good key, Connect 3 is planning another tour, it might be our last, it might not. But yes we are planning a WORLD tour. Which will have a lot of different singers as openings. So more info on that will be released soon, because that is all im aloud to tell you. So now ill answer questions. And get Mitchie involved on this." he chuckled

i giggled and looked at the screen where questions where coming in really fast.

"Why arent Shane and Jason around? they arent here because me and Mitchie are hanging out because we just needed to just go have fun and get our minds off things." he smiled

"Mitchie are you gonna be famous?" Nate read the question and looked at me

"um no i dont think so" i smiled

"Do you have any talents?" he read

"I can sort of sing, play guitar and Piano, and i can write songs." i shrugged

"can you sing now?" nate read

i blushed "umm"

"come on Mitchie you can do it" Nate smiled

"Um but we are in apple"

"so !" he chuckled "be right back" Nate got up and i watched him walk to the employees

i answered more questions while nate talked to the employees

then he came back and sat down "they said you can sing its okay so ha" he laughed

i pouted "fine"

we looked at the screen and saw people send in YAY! AWESOME etc

i giggled and took a deep breathe

"I can make the rain stop if i wanna to just by my attitude i can take my laptop record a snap shot and change your point of view i just entered this brand new world and im so open hearted i know i got a long way to go but im, im just getting started im over my head and i know it i know it im doing my best not to show it to show it whatever it takes to be what i was meant to be im gonna try cause im living my dream and i know it i know im trying my best not to blow it to blow it and i know everything will be fine with me myself and time"

i smiled "thats how far ive gotton." i blushed

"you wrote that?" Nate asked looking shocked

"Uh yeah, was it bad?"

"NO! i loved it! its really really good! like fantastic! amazing!"

i giggled "thank you Nate"

we had the live chat for awhile longer, and then me and Nate headed back to Caitlyns and his house..right across the street duh haha

he parked his car in his drive way and we both got out.

"well see ya later Nate!" i smiled and threw my arms around his neck

he chuckled and put his arms around my back and we hugged "Thank you for cheering me up"

"anytime Nate, it was fun!" i smiled and pulled away. "Talk to you later Natester!" i giggled

"Yeah talk to you later Mitchster!" he chuckled

i smiled, waved and ran over to Caitlyns. i walked inside and saw her sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Hey Caity" i smiled

"Hi" she mumbled

"You ok?" i raised an eyebrow

"fine" she said harshly. she looked at me and narrowed her eyes "where were you Mitchie?"

uh damn it! "i uh..was uh..."

"The truth!"

"i was hanging out with Nate..." i whispered

"I knew it! why Mitchie?" she exploded in anger

"He came to me, he was all stressed and so i hung out with him so i could cheer him up. he said he got in an argument with you.."

"So you comfort him! i was your best friend before he was! why didnt you come to me! why did you decide to cheer him up! you know how much i like him! so you should know how much this argument with him hurt me! yet you left me here, without checking on me once!" she got teary eyed, full of anger.

"Im sorry Caitlyn..he came to me so i didnt want to abandon him.." i said softly

"Yet you couldnt of come to the person who didnt go to you who was in her room crying her eyes out not wanting to move!" Caitlyn was still yelling

"Oh My god caitlyn calm down! i was just being a good friend!" i yelled back

"To him the person you met way after me! what do you like him too? just because your not with shane you think you can go and steal my boyfriend!"

"No C-"

she interrupted "Oh my god your whole joking around about being in love, was all flirting! you do like him! you do want him! "

"N-"

"Well Mitchie you cant have him! just because me and him argued doesnt mean we are over! so i suggest you back off!" Caitlyn was so furious

she really thought i like nate? what! "Caitlyn i dont-"

"Don't go trying to lie! i can see the way you two act around each other! You back stabbing jerk!"

i started to cry

"You are the worst friend anyone could possibly have! why dont you just go freaking steal someone elses boyfriend!"

Sierra's pov

me and jacob met in the hallway upstairs we heard yelling and didnt want to intrude so we snuck to the stairs and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn arguing.

i got out my phone

dude your girlfriend has gone mad!- Si

What? -N

Caitlyn is flipping out on Mitchie! Mitchie is crying and Caitlyn is yelling at her! -Si

Im on my way -N

Nates pov

i put my shoes on and ran outside and headed across the street to Caitlyns, i saw her house door open and i saw a crying mitchie come walking out, she ran down the stairs of the porch, i saw Caitlyn standing in the doorway glaring at Mitchie. I ran up to Mitchie.

"whoa Mitchie are you ok?" i put my hands on her arms to stop her from walking.

she pushed me out the way "leave me alone Nate" she then ran off too my house and ran inside probably to see Shane.

i ran up the stairs and went to Caitlyn "What the hell did you do?" i got angry

"i told her off! whats it too you" she glared at me

"that is my best friend caitlyn!"

"Well that probably wont be for long" she turned around and walked in her house. i followed her and shut the door behind me.

Mitchie pov

i ran inside the Grays house and i ran up the stairs to Shane's room. i knocked on the door, still crying "Shane?"

the door opened to reveal and shirtless shane who looked tired. he rubbed his eyes. "mmm" he looked at me and his eyes widened

"Mitchie are you okay? whats wrong? what happened?" he pulled me lightly into his room and shut my door.

i turned and faced him crying. "she hates me" i sobbed

"who?" he asked confused

"Caitlyn" he pulled me to himm and hugged me. i cried into his chest

"come on" he walked us over to his bed and we layed down. his arms around me, and me crying into his chest "shh its okay Mitchie. what happened?"

i tried to calm down to tell him. "She- She a-a-a-accused" i let out a sob

"shhh, just calm down and relax" Shane held me close to him.

a few minutes later i had calmed down. i was still crying but i think i could talk normaler. "She accused me of trying to steal Nate away from her " i whispered

i felt shane slightly tense. "what?"

"she thought i was trying to steal nate from her, she thinks that me and nate like each other, she thinks our joking around, is real flirting, she is mad because today i hung out with nate to cheer him up and didnt try to cheer her up. it was just nate came to me, and i felt bad for him and so i offered to cheer him up. i dont like Nate in that way, he is just my best friend, i love him as a best friend, but i dont love him anymore than a best friend, i dont have feelings for him. but she doesnt believe me" i cried into shanes chest,

he kissed the top of my head.

"she then said i was the worse friend anyone could ever have, and that i should go steal someone elses boyfriend." i let out a sob.

"that is the freaking rudest thing anyone could say. Mitchie you are not the worse friend anyone could have, your the best. " he whispered into my ear.

it made me smile i looked up at him "you really think so?"

"yes, i know so, your the best friend i could ever have, and dont let what caitlyn says bring you down, shes just jealous. mitchie your an amazing girl, an amazing person. and anyone would be lucky to just know you." he smiled

it made me teary eyed again and a smile spread across my face "thank you. and she must not know that the only person i have feelings for is you" i whispered

a grin broke out across his face and he kissed my forehead.

i smiled and put my head back to his chest and yawned, i snuggled up closer to him. and yes it was his bare freaking amazing chest. ;)

he held me close to him "tired?" he chuckled

"very" i yawned again

"well you can spend the night here" he smiled

i smiled and closed my eyes "thank you"

"anytime mitchie"

the next morning

i woke up with two strong arms around me, i remembered shane. i looked up at him and saw him peacefully sleeping. i smiled. i looked at his bare chest and stomach and ran my fingers over his muscles and i felt him shiver under my fingers. i lightly giggled and looked at the clock.

9:30am

i looked at Shane and then hugged myself to him and kissed his shoulder.

"mmm" he started to wake up. i smiled as i saw his eyes opening. "Morning Mitch" he smiled

i giggled "morning sleepy head"

he chuckled "what time is it?"

"9:30am" he groaned "what?" i giggled

"so early" he pouted

"hey im up so you have to be up mister" i giggled poking his chest

he chuckled "fiiiine" he smiled and kissed my head "want to go eat?"

i nodded "yes i do" i smiled. we got up out of the bed and walked downstairs.

we were in the kitchen laughing and making eggs, when we heard footsteps coming. i looked over and saw Nate entering the kitchen. once he saw me sadness entered his eyes.

"Mitchie..i am so sorry"

i ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck and hid my face against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Im sorry for what Caitlyn said to you" he whispered into my ear

i nodded into his shoulder "it's okay" i mumbled

"its not mitchie, she told me everything she said too you. that wasnt right for her to say"

i got teary eyed, and my tear landed on nate, which he felt. he pulled back and wiped my tears. "you ok?"

i nodded "im fine" i whispered. "how about you? you and caitlyn?"

"Im alright, me and caitlyn are on the rocks" he shrugged sadly

freaking Caitlyn! i frowned and hugged him again which you hugged me too. then i pulled back. "okay me and you need to cheer up!" i giggled

"yeah man, she was all happy thanks to me, then you came" Shane faked annoyance

me and nate laughed

"im sorry" nate apologized

"dont worry about it nate" i giggled and went over to shane and smiled

he smiled and grabbed our plates of food, and bought them to the table nd we sat down.

"oh yeah thanks im good uh huh"

me and shane lauhed

"dude noone knew you'd wake up now." Shane said while stuffin food into his mouth

Nate rolled his eyes and made a bowl of cereal

after we all ate, me and shane went out back. at first we were just chatting then..

i ran away as fast as i could laughing and screaming at the same time. Shane running after me.

i ran around the pool and Shane caught me

he wrapped his arms around my waiste and lifted me up

**Sooo what did you all think? so pleasee leave a review! it would make me very very happy! and ill start working on the next chapter. if my writers block goes completely away then i will have a better chapter haha. **

**Oh and i might be posting a new story! i already started working on it during my writers block on this chapter. So would you all want to read another story by me?**

**oh and for Football Star Meets Theater Girl**

**my co writer xxMylifeunwrittenxx is on vacation, and so she will try to write the chapter this week, and it should be done this weekend by **

**the latest. then i will post that**

**ImABelieber !**


	17. Authors Note

**THIS IS SADLY NOT A CHAPTER IT IS JUST A AUTHORS NOTE! SOO SORRY!**

**__****okay so i have no clue what to write for the next chapter, and its not at a point to end so i cant just be like the end right now. **

**_so i had an idea sort of, but its not a full good chapter idea. its like how i can end it. but i have to find a way to get it to that point. _**

**_so i really want you all to help me here, so if you have any suggestions at all please please tell me! _**

**_i would REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it! unless you all dont mind a crappy chapter, and it just come to a sudden end. so yeah please give me any ideas._**

**_then i can make more chapters. _**

**_and i do have other stories on my mind, since i have been on writers block for this. _**

**_so do any of you want to read new stories from me?_**

**__****WELL PLEASE HELP BY GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS AND LETTING ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO READ ANY OTHER STORIES FROM ME! **

**_THANK YOU! _**

**_ImABelieber ! _**


	18. Authors Note important !

**Oh and you all i am so so sorry i havent updated in awhile! **

**my laptop charger broke and i can only go on fanficton on my ipod, but i cant upload anything on there. **

**right now i am on my moms laptop and i dont have any of my stories saved on this laptop, and i dont want to have to fill my moms laptop up with my stories. **

**i mean she doesnt even know i write them ! ahh! **

**but i am sorry if any of you even remember my stories still and havent forgotton about me**

**and once i get a new laptop charger i will be updated my stories and adding new ones :) **

**so again i am so so so sorry!**


	19. Chapter 19 OH MY GOD !

**OMG you all i am so so sorry that i havent updated with a normal chapter in so long ! and guess what! ... i still dont have a laptop charger! :( right now i am on my moms laptop ! sorrry! ima get a charger real soon! since school is starting and i have lots of stuff ill have to type for school. **

**But i typed this on my ipod and sent it to my email came onto my moms laptop went to microsoft fixed any mistakes and now i am updating and im trying to be fast before my mom gets back. **

**but yeahh i hope you enjoy this!**

**and i love ya! :) **

**2 months later**

**Mitchie POV**

Me and Shane are really close if people didn't know we were best friends they'd think we are dating ! Which I so totally trust Shane again! He has really proved himself and I'm so glad has ! He even still is ! How great is he ? Super! I'm waiting for him to ask me to be his girlfriend! I will scream yes! Hahaha every time it's just us two he ... He won't ask me .. I'm always hoping he will .. But he doesn't .. Omg ! Omg what if he doesn't want to date me? What if he found someone else ? What if that is where he is right now ? With that girl! Omg no! He proved himself and he knows he does ! Why-

"Hey Mitchie!" Nate interrupted my thoughts thank god cause I was freaking myself out

I smiled "Hey Nate ! What's up?"

"bored! So so bored ! " he whined

I laughed "why aren't ya with caity?"

"she is doing some family thing ! Idk ! Shouldn't you know? You live here in her house!" he chuckled

"oh right! Duh! She is family shopping trip thing" I shrugged and giggled "where is Shane ?"

"I don't know he left early this morning" Nate shrugged

"oh." probably with a new girl he met! This sucks! Mitchie stop maybe he didn't meet a new girl!

"yeah so how bout me and you hang out? Please !" he begged

I laughed "okay okay okay geesh crazy dude! What do you want to do ?"

He thought for a minute "uh how bout we go to that carnival that's about 45 minutes away from here?"

I grinned and nodded "let's go!"

At the carnival

Me and Nate played lots of games before we went on any rides. I dragged him to a ride where the floor drops. He protested the whole way but I pulled him in. He was complaining and I just laughed at him. There was some fans on the ride and they were giggling and smiling at Nate.

The ride started and he started whining again. When the floor dropped he gripped onto my hand and I screamed in enjoyment along with everyone else. Where he screamed in fear

After the ride he acted mad at me for having dragged him onto that ride

We went and bought some fried dough and ate it while walking around

He signed some autographs and took pictures with people.

People all knew who I was since I was best friends with connect 3. I even took pictures with people cause they asked I was happy too! And shocked haha!

When we got to Nates house Shane was watching tv

"hey Shane !" I grinned running over to him and plopping down onto his lap

He laughed and his hands wrapped around my waist "Hey beautiful"

I blushed and Nate laughed at me walking into the kitchen

"what did you do today?" he asked

I rested against him "hung with Nate at a carnival which was hilarious cause I dragged him on to a ride and he screamed in fear the whole time!" Shane chuckled

"it was not from fear!" we heard Nate shout

Me and Shane burst out laughing

"so what did you do today?" I asked Shane after we stopped laughing

"went out did some business stuff .." he was so not helping my thoughts of having met someone else !

"oh sounds uh fun" I said with a frown

"eh yeah. So mitchie I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me?" he asked sounding hopeful?

I grinned "yeah totally I would love too!"

"awesome ! Thank you!" he grinned

I giggled "what time you picking me up?"

"8pm. Which right now it's 6:45pm so you should go get ready!" he chuckled

I jumped up and grinned "see ya at 8!" I kissed his cheek and ran out !

In my room at caitlyns

I showered and now was in a towel looking for something to wear formal or casual ?

I picked up my phone and texted Shane

formal or casual xxMitchie

Formal ;) xxShane

Okay :) xxmitchie

I looked through my closet and found a light purple dress that was so pretty! It went to a little above my knees and it ha diamonds as the straps which traveled to the middle of the front where it flowed down like the strings on a bow and it was a very flowey dress. I put on black heels with diamond stud earring and I curled my hair in big loose curls and clipped my bangs to the side with a purple clip that matched my dress

I put on smokey eye shadow and light pink lip gloss which I love! And eyeliner and mascara. I put on diamond bangels and then went and looked at my self in the mirror ! Amazing success! I looked at the time 7:56pm 4 minutes ahhh! I grabbed my phone and put it into my black purse and Caitlyn walked in

"whoa ! Mitchie damn girl look at you! Where you going?" she grinned

I blushed "dinner with Shane" we heard a honk outside then the doorbell ring

"that's him! " we went downstairs and I opened the door and saw Shane who was in a black button up shirt with dress pants and dress shoes he grinned as he scanned me

"wow! You look beautiful!" he said when he met my eyes.

I blushed "thanks. Not to much?"

"no it's perfect! " he smiled sweetly

I blushed and Caitlyn was smirking

"let's go! See ya caity!"

At the restaurant

It was so formal!

And expensive but Shane said he is Shane gray and blah blah blah hahaha

He helped me sit down and I thanked him

We ordered our food then started talking

"so Shane what made you want to take me out here?" I grinned

He chuckle "you will find that out soon babe" he winked

I blushed and became hopeful that maybe tonight is the day he asks me to be his girlfriend! Maybe there is no other girl!

We chatted about so many random things and we ate our food

We then got dessert

It was so good ! After we finished we sat there talking while digesting our food

"mitchie I want to ask you something" he said while his hand went inside his pants pocket and he pulled out a box and opened it revealing a beautiful ring ... Oh. My. God !

***GASP* what do you think is gonna happen! is he gonna propose or is it gonna be a promise ring? who knows? I DO! ;) **

**So i know this was short it was like 4 pages on Microsoft, this was more of a filler since i havent updated in awhile and wated to give you another chapter. && typing on an ipod is hard! expecially when it doesnt save what you wrote :( hahahaha**

**but PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! && SENT ME A PM I LOVE TO CHAT :D**

**&& WHO IS EXCITED FOR CAMP ROCK 2 ? I AM! SMITCHIE 3 **

**&& Joe is dating Ashley Greene ? im not a big fan of that ... JEMI! 3 **

**REVIEW MY LOVES 3**


	20. Chapter 20 Everything is Perfect

**Hello everyone ! Well i didnt get much reviews on my last chapter but thank you for those who did ! all reviews mean a lot to me! well ima save everything i have to say for the end. so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I own none of the characters only the story line! if i did id probably be best friends with the Bros, and Demi ! :) **

I looked from the ring to him with a grin across my face.

I saw him get down on one knee causing tears to my eyes

"Mitchie Torres will you marry me?" Shane asked with a hopeful grin

I was still grinning as tears went down my cheeks and my hands covered my mouth

I heard people saying awe and saying to say yes!

I giggled and nodded fastly "yes!"

Everyone started cheering as Shane slid the ring on my finger and got up and kissed me.

I kissed him back and we pulled back grinning

Everyone was chatting about us

"Thank you mitchie" he said into my ear

"I love you Shane" I smiled

"I love you too mitchie so much" we kissed again and ten we left

We walked hand and hand to his car and he opened and closed the door for me

I sat there looking at my hand with a grin on my face.

Shane got in and we drove back to his house

Oh and Shane is still having family drama! His parents still aren't to fond of me and they still want to break up connect 3. But good thing is Shane doesn't live with his parents. He has his own house and it's an amazing huge house!

We went inside and we snuggled on the couch

"so you excited to tell Caitlyn and Nate tomorrow? " he chuckled

I grinned and nodded "of course !" I looked at my ring again

I then smiled up at Shane and he smiled and pecked me on the lips. I snuggled closer to him and soon we fell asleep .

I woke up the next morning in a bed. I felt two arms around my waist. I rolled over and came in contact with a chest. Shane! I looked up and saw him sleeping

I giggled and saw a sparkle from the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw my ring finger with the ring I grinned and admired it. It was beautiful I love it .

I looked back up at shane and then I leaned up and kissed his jaw. He stirred a little and I giggled and kissed his neck

"mmmm" he mumbled

I laughed and wiggled myself up and kissed his mouth

I felt him kiss back and I pulled back grinning "morning!"

He laughed "morning beautiful"

I blushed and pecked him on the lips again.

"mm someone is happy and kiss obsessed today " he smirked

I laughed "okay no more kisses" I moved away from him

"mitchayyyy !" I went to reach for me but I got up to quickly

He got up and started chasing me around the room

I was laughing so hard "no more kisses Shane! You had to tease me so no!" I said while jumping over the bed

He laughed following me "but I love your kisses!" he caught me and brought me down on the bed and hovered over me. He then kissed me and I tried to push him away but I loved the feeling of his lips on mines moving in sync. So I gave in and kissed him back.

I felt him smirk against my lips.

I giggled and we pulled back for air

"what time is it ?" I asked while drawing patterns on his chest with my finger

He looked up "10:46am" he looked back down at me

I smiled "let's go tell everyone!" I showed him my finger while saying so

He grinned "let's!" he got off me and helped me up

About an hour later we were on our way to nates house , which he lives with their parents :/

When we got there I called caityln so she was already there and me and Shane ran inside

We saw Nate laying upside down on the couch and caitlyn laughing while throwing popcorn at him

"hey!" I grinned

They jumped and me and Shane laughed at them

Nate sat up right "what's the big news?" he chuckled

"Yeah do tell!" Caitlyn grinned

I had my ring hand behind my back and was grinning "Me a d Shane are getting married!" I said while sticking my hand out for them to see

Caitlyn grinned and then squealed REALLY loud as she jumped up and took my hand to look at the ring

She then started jumping up and down "omg! Congratulations!" she hugged me and then Shane and squealed again

"Ow my ear!" Shane whined

But that didn't stop Caitlyn

"Thanks caity!" I grinned

Nate was laughing at Caitlyn and then he ran over and hugged me tight "congratulations bestie. !" he grinned

I giggled hugging him tight also "thank you bestie !"

He laughed and then hugged Shane and said congrats and all.

We all talked about it and Caitlyn was so funny with How excited she was !

Me and shane were really happy that caity and Nate accepted this. Now his parents ... Uh oh

Just then his parents walked in

"oh hello" ms. Gray said

I smiled and looked down awkwardly putting my hand behind my back

Nate noticed and put his arm around my shoulders

"hey mom" Nate said

"hi " caity smiled

"hi" I whispered

"Shane" looked at him

He ignored her and sat down

Just then their dad walked in "oh hello everyone" he smiled

"hi" we all said except Shane

Nate dropped his arm from my shoulders to answer his text

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Shane my hand hid from us sitting right next to each other his hand wrapped around my shoulders.

"so what's going on here ? I mean Shane wouldn't just come over here for no reason " said with a hint of anger

"nothing!" Nate said to cover for us

"tell us now what is going on" her voice stern and rising

I got scared and leaned more on shane wishing I could sink right through the couch.

Shane rubbed my arm.

"we are going out to hang and I told them to meet us here" Nate said

"I don't believe that" mrs. Gray said while rolling her eyes

I looked at Shane and then my phone vibrated I pulled it out and saw a text phone Shane

We have to tell them... And if they start yelling and arguing with me I want you and Caitlyn to go to her house. Alright? -Shane xx

I sighed and replied

Okay... And alright we will. -Mitchie xoxo

Shane looked at me and I nodded he then looked at his parents

"alright" everyone looked at him except me I was looking down

"want the truth? Fine, me and mitchie are getting married! Happy now?" he was trying to hold back his anger as he said that to his mom

No ones pov

Mrs gray glared at Shane and then at mitchie "WHAT?"

"you wanted to know ! So I told you !" he yelled

"your marrying ... Her?" she yelled

Shane looked at mitchie and motioned with his head for her to go. Mitchie nodded and stood up and rushed to Caitlyn and grabbed her hand and rushed them out the house.

Once the front door closed

Shane started yelling at his mom and it turned into a huge argument

Mitchies pov

Me and Caitlyn sat in my room

"you okay mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

I nodded "I just wish they would accept me. "

"yeahh but hey it's okay shane asked you to marry him! Which means it doesn't matter what his parents say which means he really does love you ! So don't worry what they have to say" she smiled

I grinned and nodded "thank you!" I hugged her and she laughed i pulled back "can you believe me and Shane are getting married ?" I sighed dreamingly

She laughed "I am so so happy for both of you !" she grinned

"and you miss Caitlyn Gellar is gonna be my brides maid !" I grinned

She looked shocked before her face was taken over from a huge grin and she squealed "thank you thank you thank you ! "

I laughed "no problem I mean you are my best friend!"

We chatted about it for like 2 hours before I got a phone call

"hello?" I didn't look at the caller I'D

"hey beautiful" Shane answered

I grinned "Hey hotty!" we laughed "what's up? How are you? What happened ? Where are you?"

"whoa babe one question at a time!" he chuckled "I'm good, we argued, I'm still there and they want to have a family meeting. So I was just letting you know that you shouldn't go out cause they are gonna want you and caitlyn to join after we all talk. Kay?"

"oh alright I won't leave caitlyns!" I giggled

"good!" he chuckled "talk to you soon babe"

"okay I'll be waiting " we laughed "love you Shane!"

"love you mitchie!" and with that we hung up

I laid down on my bed and an hour and a half later was awaken by my loud ringtone. I must of woken up at the last ring cause it stopped. I went to fall back to sleep when it rang again. I groaned and reached for my phone "hello?" I said tiredly

"babe? Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Shane said with a sorry tone

"s'kay what's up?" I yawned

"parents want you and Caitlyn over" he said

"now?" I said sitting up

"yeah"

"alright be right over " we hung up and I went to go get Caitlyn

Shanes pov

After shane called mitchie the first time

I put my phone in my pocket and Jason walked in

"hey man, what's this family meeting about ?" Jason asked

"me and mitchie" I sighed

"ooohhh okay" we walked into the dinning room and sat down

"alright we are gonna try to stay calm alright ?" our dad said and we all nodded

"so you and mitchie are getting married ?" he asked

"what? Really? That's awesome! I'll have a sister in law!" Jason grinned excitedly

I smiled at him then looked at my parents "thats right, I asked her last night."

"alright. And your sure your ready for this?" my dad asked with raised eyebrows

"I am ready for this. I love her a lot! I'm completely in love with her so I want to marry her." I said confidently

My mom looked like she was ready to flip out as she glared at me

"Nate Jason how do you two feel about this?" he asked

"I'm perfectly fine with this. I think it's awesome and I'm completely happy for them. Even excited for it. I love mitchie like a sister and she is my best friend so I'm very very happy about this " Nate smiled

"alright Jason?" he looked at Jason

"hey I already said it's awesome! I also love mitchie like a sister ! She's a great girl and I think it is awesome that shell be our sister in law!" Jason grinned

Our dad nodded "alright and Denise how do you feel about this ?"

"I hate it!" she tried to say calmly

I sighed annoyed "why mom why do you hate it ? What's your problem with her? "

"she isn't rich or famous ! She isn't gonna help your publicity!"

We all looked at her shocked

"I don't want to date someone for publicity! That's the reason? What the freak ! Are you insane ? " I yelled

"Shane calm down!" my dad said calmly

I sighed and calmed down

"Denise mitchie is a great girl. She makes Shane happy and our boys accept her and love her and think of her as a sister and he is in love with her and she is in love with him This should be about his happiness not publicity. We should want our son happy which I do! And mitchie makes him happy! If he loves her and the other two accept her then we should be okay with it. Which I am! So stop worrying about publicity and money ! They are the most famous boy band and we are rich! Be happy for them and accept mitchie and the fact that they are getting married! We can't keep having these arguments and we aren't going to break up connect 3 ! We already almost got a divorce ! So please just stop so we can all go back to being a happy family. Please Denise!" he said with pleading eyes and in complete seriousness

I smiled proud and happy my dad agrees and accepts this and doesn't want to break up our family or connect 3!

Nate an Jason also grinned

My mom sighed and looked at me with sorryness in her eyes

She looked at us all and then back to me and nodded "okay I'm sorry and I accept everything and ima get over the publicity stuff. Congratulations" she smiled

We all grinned

"thanks mom!"

"call mitchie and caitlyn over " she smiled

And that's what I did

Mitchies pov

We walked across the street

"what If this is horrible news ?" I panicked as we reached the door

Caitlyn rang the bell "mitchie calm down I bet everything is okay!" she grinned as Shane opened the door

"hey caity!" he said

"hey Shane!" she quickly hugged him and then walked in

"hey beautiful!" he grinned and kissed me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waists

I pulled back grinning "hey hottie!"

He laughed and took my hand "come on" he led us inside and to the dinning room and I was nervous

I saw everyone sitting down and I was sat in between Shane and nate Caitlyn was on the other side of Nate

"alright mitchie I wanted to say that i am so sorry for how I have been acting towards you. Everyone here accepts you and so do I. I'm sorry for how rude i was. I am ashamed of myself. Forgiven?" she smiled

I smiled and nodded "your forgiven and thank you!" we smiled at each other

"so congratulations!" mr. Gray grinned

"thank you!" I blushed

"and more good news, connect 3 is staying together and we aren't separating the family!" he grinned

I smiled "that's so great! More connect 3 music !" we all laughed and cheered

We all talked some more and then me and Shane were headed back to shanes

"I'm glad everything is turning out great!" I grinned

He looked at me grinning "me too babe!" he looked back at the rode

"you know I have been waiting for ever for you to ask me to be your girlfriend! I thought you were seeing someone else! So when you asked me to dinner I was so excited hoping you asked me to be your girlfriend and then you asked me to marry you! " I was grinning an sighed dreamingly

Shane laughed and pulled into his area and Into his garage and we got out and he pulled me to him and kissed my head "I'm very glad so happy I can't even explain it that you said yes" he grinned

I grinned and leaned up and he knew I wanted a kiss so he bent down and kissed me

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder when we pulled away and walked into his house

We cuddled on the couch and I looked up at him and kissed his cheek "I love you"

He grinned down at me "I love you too!" we kissed and pulled back grinning and I snuggled back against him

The next morning

I woke up next to Shane

I yawned and sat up grabbing my phone

You awake ? Wake up! -Nate :)

Hahaha Nate I'm awake what's up cutie ? :P -Mitchie x)

... -.- do I even have to tell you? And nothing just bored bored bored ! -Nate :)

But your a cutie ! && oohhh aw poor you ! :P -Mitchie

No little kids are called cuties ! I'm a man! -Nate :)

hahahahahahaha ! Ahahahahhaha! Cutie ! :) -M

:( mitchie no no! :( -N

Love ya cutie cutie cutie ! -M

Ima tell shane ! -N

Like he will do anything ! Ahahaha -M

Oh haha okay just you watch! -N

Shanes phone rang and he stirred

I jumped and grabbed his phone and his eyes opened "who that?"

"no one!" I hid his phone behind my back

He looked at me curiously and got up and attempts to get his phone I screamed and backed away

My phone rang

He grabbed it "Nate" he opened the text "did Shane get my text? Muahahahaha :P -N " he looked at me "what text?"

"nothing ! None ! " he chased after me and soon got his phone I tried getting it back and failed

He read the text while I tried grabbing his phone

"Shane! Attack your women! She keeps calling me cutie cause she knows how much I HATE it ! Tickle her! Do something ! :) -N " Shane smirked at me

I started running him chasing after me

After about 5 minutes he tackled me to the couch and started tickling me like crazy !

I screamed and was laughing so hard tears streamed down my face

"o-o-okay!" I said between laughing

"are you sorry ?" he smirked

I nodded "y-y-yes!" I squealed out

He laughed and stopped ticking me

I caught my breathe calming down

Shane lifted my legs and sat down and put my legs on his lap.

I closed my eyes smiling

I felt Shane tickle my feet and I kicked my feet "Shane !" I squealed

He laughs and stopped

I took my feet off him sat up and then laid down my head on his lap I smiled up at him

He chuckled and started running his hand threw my hair

I closed my eyes and relaxed so much

My phone then went off I picked it up and read the text

So what did he do ? ;) -N

He tickled me a lot ! I hate you Nate! -.- -M

Hahahahhaha revenge is a ... Yeah hahahaha love ya too soon to be sis ;) -N

Blah you ... Blah! Soon to e bro ! Hahaha bro! Yo bro! What up bro? Hahahahaha ! -M

Oh my god no mitchie no! Don't say that! -N

:P your gonna be my bro so I can bro! :P -M

Atleast you can't call me a cutie when your my sis. :D -N

Yes I can bro! All siblings call their younger siblings cute or cuties! And whose younger here? YOU! :P -M

I hate you at the moment ! :( -N

"Shane Nate said he hates me at the moment !" I pouted

"aw baby! " he kissed my hand then grabbed his phone

Muahahaha I told Shane ! :P -M

... Yo your man just yelled at me! Thanks a lot! -N

What he say ? :D -M

'don't be telling my fiancé you hate her ! I will hurt you for saying such thing ! :P ' now I shall sleep with my eyes opened-N

Muahahahaha pay back ! -M

I put my phone down and looked up at Shane. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back with a smile on his face his hand still running threw my hair

I snuggled up to his stomach "Shane?"

"mhm?"

"what kind of wedding do you want ?" I asked smiling

"I'll have any type of wedding you want to have, it's all up to you. So why do you want the wedding to be like?" his smile grew

"I want it to be summer time and outdoors at a beach and everything outside on the beach! Even as the sunsets and all!" I smiled lost in thought

"then that is what we will have babe!" he grinned

I grinned "thank you !"

"anything for you!" he grinned down at me

I blushed and hid my face against his shirt

He laughed and lifted me up then he laid down next to me and hugged me to him

My face against his chest. I breathed in his amazing scent and giggled

He rubbed my back and I soon drifted off to sleep happily with how everything turned out and the wedding we were going to have. Shane is the most amazing guy ever and I'm lucky to have him!

**THE END ! **

**This seriously is the last chapter of this story! **

**i loved writing this and it was my first fanfiction story! your reviews made me so happy and made me enjoy writing this story more than i already did, because it was great to know that people wanted to read this, and that people enjoyed my writing, means so much, i love every single reviews on this whole story. i love all the people who reviewed, expecially the ones who reviewed a lot! you have no idea how happy you all made me, and how much more you made me enjoy writing! i am so happy i took the risk of updating this story on here. i know the first chapter is very confusing cause i didnt know how to use fanfiction at the time xP. i know ive had writing mistakes and such, but yall still left amazing reviews, and your all amazing for doing so! **

**SO would anyone want a sequeal ! i have something in mind if yall say yes! **

**AND I WANT TO HIT 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! SO CLOSE !**

**and dont worry i will be posting more stories on fanfiction ! and if anyone wants to write a story with me just let me know! and want to know what would be awesome, if i read someones story and in their next chapter they put ' one of my favorite authors ImABelieber read and reviewed my story!' hahaha i can dream cant i ? :P **

**i might not post anything for a while :( UNLESS yall really want me too! and if i decide i miss fanfiction so much then ill post soon! hahahaha just let me know! and PLEASE REVIEW it would make me so happy! my life isnt the greatest right now, so your reviews and such make me smile! :D and i dont even know if yall are reading this xP hahahahahaha **

**but anyways again WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEAL TO THIS? OR ARE YOU DONE WITH THIS STORY! LET ME KNOW!  
REVIEW !**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**and follow me on twitter ! JBiebers_Hot **

**i love chatting with everyone :) **

**and PM ME **

**again THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL AND WANT A SEQUEAL?**

**Talk to yall soon x3**


End file.
